Hillwicke Academy
by luvulotts
Summary: Hillwicke Academy. The best private school in the Olympic Pennisula. Orderly and prestine. That is until Bella Swan arrives to teach English Literature and Sex Education. Will the student body and the old hags they have for teachers be able to take her?
1. Prolouge: Hillwicke Academy

_**A/N: So I got the inspiration to write this while watching the Twilight**_** behind-the-scenes stuff…**

**Ok so let's break this down:**

**This is an A/H, slightly OOC and will have lemons in later chapters.**

**The twelve people are: Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen. Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater and of course Bella Swan of course. Although Jessica, Mike, Jacob and Leah don't come later, they do have important parts in this story as of yet.**

**I chose Leah Clearwater because I personally don't feel comfortable with Renesmee and Jacob together. And I believe that if there hadn't been such a thing as vampires and shape shifters than eventually Jacob would have gotten over Bella and started looking at Leah in a different way.**

**I'm sorry for those who approve of the Rn/J ship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight… **_**Everything else not **_**Twilight**_** related is indeed mine. At least it's something right? ….. Right???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hillwicke Academy.

Stupidest private school in the world and yet home way from home.

The teachers are old bats that do nothing but pester you, smell of rotten cheese and mayo and do nothing but complain about how this generation "is nothing but ungrateful little know-it-alls that know nothing at all".

The classrooms are ice-cold. The old bats say that keeping the air conditioning on in whatever weather, blistering hot to a blizzard, keeps the students awake and alert.

The sleeping quarters are plausible, but nothing like your old room back home. The students come from both new money and old money. There is a small number of scholarship-brought students but it is so small that the school is considered only for the wealthy.

Snobby wannabe adults that are just as bad as the old bats themselves, they do nothing but talk about "Father's yacht", or "Mother's dinner party in the Hamptons". Both the old bats and the young sobs hate each other with passion.

Unlike the old bats and the young snobs, the headmistress is sweet and caring. Esme Cullen was a true mother through and through.

Since she had three adoptive children, who were now all grown up. Two sons and one daughter. Esme she took care of her student body just like she would her kids.

Her husband, Carlisle Cullen, was the Chief Doctor of the Academy's small hospital on the grounds and was the Chief of Medicine in the local hospital of the town nearby.

Their two sons, Emmett and Edward Cullen planned on teaching at the academy to help their mother change the students' perspective on their teachers. They were young, willing and just plain fun. They were among the five new teachers the academy would soon house.

Emmett would teach Mathematics and coach the football team, Edward would teach Music and help his father in the school hospital. As for Alice Cullen, the youngest and only daughter, did teach at the academy. She was currently running a boutique that was located in nearby Seattle from her home in the quaint town of Forks, Washington. Forks was the closest thing to civilization to the academy, besides Port Angeles a small city an hour's drive from the town.

As for the other new teachers, Esme wouldn't say until the first day of the semester when they would arrive and be presented to the student body and the staff.

She did admit that they were two women and one man.

Everyone but the Cullens themselves expected them to be just like the old hags that already made up 99.99% of the staff so no one was particularly excited for the new additions.

The students had never seen the younger Cullens because of the fact that when Esme came to Hillwicke Academy her children had been already past the high school stage which was the last stage in the academy's curriculum, besides the fact that Esme wouldn't have enrolled her children to the academy for the risk of them being blacklisted for being the Headmistress's children. Hence they would be presented to the school with the other three new teachers.

This is the story of how the one single person changed the life of twelve people, including herself.


	2. Cullen?

**A/N: So here's the first chapter to the story, I hope you like this!!!! Thank you to who ever read the story, alerted it or reviewed it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight._**

**BPOV**

_Fuck._

_I'm late._

_My first day of work and I'm late._

_Fuck._

I was running through the infernal rain that always fell almost all three-hundred and sixty five days of the year.

_I was not going to be late. I was not going to be late_.

I burst through the amazing oak doors that a map sent by my new boss said that was the entrance to the auditorium, where everyone would be before the official start to the school year. All you could year in the massive and yet impressive halls were the squeaking of my flats soaked in water, my heavy breathing, my rushed footsteps, and the occasional dripping of the excess water.

I sneaked into the auditorium where I could have sworn I walked into the most amazing vicinity in the entire world. Everything was immaculate and everyone was just as perfect. No one saw me or heard me because my new boss was giving what I assume her "Welcome Back" speech. Besides the fact that I entered through the back so everyone's back was to me.

I looked at the map of the auditorium where the Headmistress had been kind enough to send me and signal where the faculty sat. I looked up to try and see if I could find the staff in the actual place when someone tapped me on my shoulder.

I stifled a scream. It was a good thing I did or everyone would have seen me and I would have been humilated beyond belief.

"Excuse me," a beautiful voice asked me. I turned and was faced with a short and breathtakingly beautiful woman.

I just stared at her beauty. She saw that I wasn't going to answer so she continued, "I noticed that you got caught in the rain. Come on, I'll help you into fresh clothes." She looked at me up and down with a caring smile.

I looked towards the headmistress not knowing if to go outside or stay the way I was and not risk further reprimand if she noticed my absence before.

"Don't worry, she won't mind." The beautiful woman assured me.

I followed her out and into the school. We went down hallways, turned corners, went up a couple of humongous staircases and she took me into a private building.

The building was elegantly decorated with fine furnishings that you only saw in _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_ or a spread of a really amazing house owned by a billionaire in one of those magazines detailing the life you would love and could only wish to have.

She led me through a lounge area with bookshelves and more bookshelves in the back walls and some small tables, there were sofas and arm chairs around the floor, she led me to the back where there was a hallway full of unmarked doors.

"This is your room." She led me to the furthest door on the right. We entered and I was absolutely gob smacked.

Even in the dim light of the clouds the room looked amazing in the light. The walls were painted a light crème with rich gold trimming. A queen-sized poster bed but with no canopy, with sheets the color of a different shade of crème. There was a door in the interior and a two huge slide-doors. I could only guess that was the closet. There was a little writing table by the window opposite me with white sheer curtains. I was absolutely amazed.

"I helped with putting your stuff away. I have to honest with you Isabella-" the little woman told me.

"What how do you know my name?" I inturrupted her shocked that she knew my name.

"Oh, well I'm Alice Cullen. Daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen." She stuck her hand out brightly.

"Cullen?"

"Yes." She responded with a chipper tone.

"As in the Headmistress' daughter? My _boss_?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god! I am so sorry I was late! My car broke down half way to Forks and I had to wait for a taxi only to find out that there aren't any in such a small town. So I had to walk the last two miles in the rain." I said it all in one breath hoping that she would pass that on to her mother if Headmistress Cullen decided to fire me.

"Don't worry Bella. We know. You see, everyone in Forks knows each other and when someone new comes to town its like a shiny new toy. So when someone saw you walking through town because your car broke down they must have automatically figured out that you were one of the new teachers teaching here at the academy for the snooty. Someone was kind enough to call my mom and tell what had happened. So my mother already knew that you were late even though you didn't realize it." Ms. Cullen explained.

My mouth hung open. She continued, this time worried.

"My mom was going to have someone pick you up and send over for your car to be taken to the town mechanic but something came up and she forgot. I was going to go myself but then I met some people," she looked down ashamed for some reason, "and I completely forgot. I'm so sorry."

I took all of this in.

Someone was nice enough to tell the school what had happened.

Headmistress Cullen was going to send for me and send my car to the mechanic, even if she didn't actually do it, I was thankful.

And her own daughter would have taken the time to go and get me?

_Wow._

I wanted nothing more than to hug her, but I was drenched and I needed to get back to the auditorium. A.S.A.P.

I looked down at my clothes and I noticed that she saw me doing this.

She instantly went to the closet.

But it wasn't just a closet. It was a room full of clothes. I had never seen such a huge closet and I was speechless to say the least.

"Let's get you out of those god-awful clothes and something more suitable."

"Ouch." I couldn't help but say.

"Oh I am sorry Isabella-"

"Bella." I corrected her automatically.

"Bella. I'm sorry Bella, but it's true." She went into the belly of the monster, pulling me with her.

That's what I saw the closet as. A monster.

Then I noticed something.

"Ms. Cullen. I don't own so many clothes."

She didn't answer and went on looking through some of the countless drawers talking to herself about what color would best suit my eyes.

"Ms. Cullen?"

"Who's Ms. Cullen?" She asked me.

"Um, you are." I was confused. _What did she mean by that? _"Didn't you just say you were the Headmi-"

"Bella, call me Alice, I just know we are going to be the best of friends." She came at me and hugged me.

I was surprised at her closeness. But I was glad that I had made a friend in this new world I was getting into.

"Um, ok… _Alice._"

Alice giggled and went back to her task. "Where all of this come from? Whose does that belong to?"

Alice looked up and told me, "It's all yours."

"What?!" I almost had a heart attack. All of those clothes were _not_ mine.

"I told you. I helped with the unpacking when you sent over your luggage yesterday and I noticed that you don't have a scrap of good clothing.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry Bella but I will personally take you under my wing and make you into the fashion diva you really are."

_Fashion diva?!_

"Alice, I'm fine with my plain shirt, jeans, converse and a hoodie thank you very much."

"Oh honey, we'll talk about this later. Now put this on." She threw me some artfully washed jeans and a wool turtleneck in slate blue, she pulled me out of The Monster.

"Hurry, Mom is going to be wondering were we are. The bathroom's right there."

She pointed to the white door that I noticed before.

I walked in and was shocked once again. _Would I ever get over this place?_ No. No I don't think not.

There was a humongous tub that was probably four feet deep and could fit three people if you felt the need.

Everything was pristine and once again, crème. They must like that color. I changed and walked out.

Alice had a little cosmetics box with her.

"What is that?"

"We are going to make you look more of the teacher that the male students will fawn over than a half-drowned cat." She said taking beauty products out.

Before I could deny her, my hair was dry and done to make it look like it was meant to be messy, my face was lightly made up and I was still in dreanched flats.

Alice noticed this too. "Oh yes."

She went back into The Monster and came back with low wedges. I sighed. From what I could tell she was the five-inch heels type of woman.

"Here, although you have great legs and I would love for you to show them off, you have to look decent for the student body."

"Thank you." Was all I could say.

"Come on." She checked her watch, "we have to run or else Mom will get mad."

We made a dash run back. I just followed her because I had no idea where anything was.

When we got back, some really old person was giving a speech and I noticed that almost no was paying attention. Alice led me to the staff section and sat down in one of the empty seats, next to a breathtaking woman that looked like she belonged in Italian _Vogue_. _And my confidence just went down ten pegs. _She gave me a timid smile, which I returned and I sat next to Alice and some burly looking guy that was positively _massive_.

Alice leaned into my lap and asked him, "Where's Edward?"

"He's talking to Carlisle, he'll be back in a second." He whispered back. He then looked at me and gave me a goofy smile "My name is Emmett Cullen, you must be Isabella Swan." He stuck his hand out.

"Cullen?" I looked at Alice.

"Oh Bella, this is my eldest brother Emmett, Emmett this is Bella. Emmett here is going to teach Math and coach the football team." Alice introduced us.

"Hello Bella, nice to meet you." He took my hand and gave it a shake. My hand wasn't the only thing that shook, my entire body shook. This guy was nothing but muscle.

"Hello Emmett, nice to meet you." I told him meekly.

"What will you be teaching?" He asked me.

"English Literature and Sex Education." I told him looking down only to look back at him to see his reaction.

He grinned again and went back to looking at the old teacher giving his monotonous speech.

I heard the door to the auditorium open and in walked a very handsome man and right behind him was the most stunning man ever to grace the face of the earth. My mouth dropped to the floor and I would feel the drool pooling in my mouth and threatening to spill on the floor

He was tall, lean and had the face of an angel. His hair was an unnaturally bronze and it suited him beautifully, his cheeks were amazingly chiseled and I had to calm my self down from running up to him and throwing him against the wall and having my way with him.

He walked down towards the staff section and I was about to run away and hide because he was just so perfect. I looked at the drab speaker and tried to make it look like I hadn't noticed him. He came and sat down next to Emmett who fist bumped him.

"Hey Edward." Alice whispered.

I wanted so badly to turn and look at him that it hurt to not do so.

"Oh hey…" He's voice dwindled by the end. I still looked forward.

"Oh this is Bella Swan, she's going to be teaching English Literature and Sex Education." Alice told him. I assume because he noticed me.

I felt the familiar heat creep up my neck and on my cheeks. I forgot that I would be teaching Sex Ed.

_Fuck._

I looked unwillingly at him since Alice started to introduce me. He stared at me with a grin on his face.

_Fuck._

"Sex Ed?" He asked, I could almost hear the laughter behind the question.

"And English Literature." I added. _Don't forget that Sex Ed isn't the only subject I'll be teaching._

"And English Literature." He corrected himself. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." He took out his hand to shake mine.

I took it only to pull back immediately. Not because I was uncomfortable, but because the instant our skin touched a shock of electricity went through my veins. He must have felt it too because he looked at me perplexed.

Alice and Emmett didn't notice nice, _thank god._ And so we went back to watching the drab old person talk about how the students should worry more about their grades than...blah blah blah…

***

We were introduced to the student body and I swear that I heard some girls tell each other that they were going to kidnap Emmett, Edward and the new History teacher, Jasper Whitlock and have their way with them.

And vice-versa for the female teachers from the male students. I personally thought that they were talking about Rosalie only but when I voiced my thoughts to Alice she just laughed and said, "Silly Bella."

We were now in the Teacher's Quarters having a small "Getting To Know You" party for the new teachers. One of them being me. So I couldn't bail even though I hated any kind of party or spotlight.

I hadn't noticed that Edward heard what I told Alice and I caught him looking at me with a look that read, "I wish I could read your mind" or something. There was something else I noticed that I hadn't notcied when he was entering the room before. He had stunning green eyes that you could only get in like one in a billion. They were that special.

I made friends with the modelesque teacher, Rosalie Hale. She was going to be teaching Biology, although I would have said How to be a Model 101. I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were talking more to each other than anyone else. So I let them be. I also noticed that Alice kept glancing at Jasper who was gorgeous, not as amazing and beautiful as Edward but he still was mouth watering just the same.

I made small conversation with everyone, and would only talk if spoken to. I kept glancing at Edward from my periphiral vision, and when ever he spoke I would gladly take the opportunity to openly gawk at him.

He came up to me in one of the rare instances where Alice wasn't with me.

"Hello, Ms. Swan." He greeted me coolly.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." I said simply, trying not to have diarrhea of the mouth.

"Call me Edward."

"Deal, but you call me Bella." I told him.

"Hmm... such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." He mused.

I did nothing but stare at my glass of punch and blush.

"I'm positive people have told you that your name in all romance languages means 'beautiful' correct?" He asked me trying to catch my eye.

"Yes. Thank you." It was true, all my life people had told me that, but it sounded so much better when he told me this than anyone else.

Just when he was about to say something else Alice came and pulled me away to meet on older teacher. When she was doing this I noticed Edward's eyebrows furrowed as if disapointed and or annoyed at something.

We didn't have classes today that way everyone could get settled in so I made something up to excuse myself and like a hermit I went into my bedroom.

After settling in I heard a knock at my door. I went to get it and saw that it was none other than Edward himself looking absolutely amazing.

"Hey Ms. Swan, my sister asked me to ask you if you wanted to go with her to Forks, she forgot something over there." He leaned on the door frame, with his arm, the other hand in his pocket.

I noticed he called me by my last name and not my first name, but I was too much in shock with his beauty once again to say anything.

"Yeah sure I'll go with her." My brain was on automatic now.

I was in my room with the most amazing man in the history of the earth at my doorstep.

I was too much into my little world to notice him lean into me, "by the way, Bella," _Oh fuck. _"I'm really glad that you took this job. _Really_ glad."

With that he left me a complete mess standing there like and idiot.

But in the back of my head I thought, _You know what Edward Cullen? Me too._ I closed my door and walked to find Alice with a spring in my step and smile on my face.

**A/N: Ok so there it is. The first chapter. Tell me what you thought of it please???!!!!**


	3. Muffins

**A/N: So here's the second chapter to the story, I hope you like this!!!! Thank you to who ever read the story, alerted it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight.**_

**BPOV**

I walked out into the lounge room of the building to find that everyone had dispersed to their given rooms and Alice was the only one sitting in one of the leather sofas and Emmett and Edward at her flanks.

"Ready to go?" Alice said, bouncing up and running to me.

"Yes. Let's."

Apparently the Cullens own a house in the outskirts of town, as well as they owned fifty-one percent of the academy's shares. _Wow._ They had plenty of money in their hands and they new it.

No wonder when, after who knows how long I pestered Alice to tell me where the money for my clothes, which looked painfully expensive, came from she said that she paid for them herself. I demanded her take everything that wasn't originally mine back but she wouldn't hear of it.

So I was stuck with designer clothes that I knew I would try my hard not to wear.

I was debating weather to donate them to the Salvation Army or Goodwill but I wasn't sure yet if Alice would appreciate that…

Alice said that since her entire family was moving into the academy she was going to be alone in the mansion, so she decided to move into one of the empty rooms in the academy. Hence she needed to go home and see that what she left behind wasn't absolutely important. I reminded her that Forks is a stone throws away from Hillwicke but she wouldn't listen.

We drove in her Porsche 911 in canary yellow, I don't know why you would want a grandturismo in such a small place, and got to the mansion. The rain had subsided a little by that time so she didn't have to drive so carefully. She drove like a madman.

Let me just say this: the mansion is _huge._ Enough said.

There were rooms upon rooms upon rooms in the three stories. The kitchen was a world in it of itself as well as the front and back garden. The living room and private home theater was amazing and I just wanted to shrivel up and die from how insignificant I felt.

What I didn't know was that Edward and Emmett had also gone on their own accord to get their own stuff.

When we saw Emmett he was in the kitchen eating a blueberry muffin.

"Hey Emmett, I didn't know you were here." Alice said as we walked into the flawless kitchen with black Italian marble, state-of-the-art appliances in stainless steel with a breakfast table, a bar, what looked like an entryway to a wine cellar and an kitchen island also topped with black Italian marble.

"Oh," Emmett was giving us his back while taking his muffin from a batch in the center of the island, he turned when Alice greeted him, "hey guys."

"What are you doing here? You should be at the academy setting up for tomorrow." Alice told him walking over to the island and taking what looked like a banana-nut muffin

"I should say the same to Bella here." He gave me a small smile, teasing.

"Yes well, Bella already settled in. Unlike you she came to the faculty meeting Mom set up for the five of you starting this year and set her classroom up, as well as finished her class curriculum already." Alice informed Emmett.

_How the fuck did she know all of this?_ I hadn't told her.

At hearing this, Emmett coughed some of the muffin up surprised at me, "You _did_?"

"Yup." Alice answered him, popping the 'p'.

"Aw crap." Emmett sighed deflated.

"Alice how did you know all of this?" I asked her.

"Oh, easy. My mother told me." Alice answered, "muffin?" She offered me a strawberry cream one.

"Your mom tells you everything huh?" I teased. "And no thank you. I'm good for now."

She smiled at me and said, "Yes. She's the best."

I smiled in response, just then someone from behind me said, "Em throw me a Chocolate Delight."

I dared not to move, I just stared at Emmett trying super hard not to say or do anything beyond humiliating.

I was engulfed by the best aroma in the world. Pine, freshly cut grass, honey, the smell of freshly fallen rain and something…something utterly different yet amazing.

"Got it." Emmett reached for another muffin and threw it at the person behind me.

"Thanks Bro. Hello Ms. Swan."

I turned around and said "Hello Edward."

"Why do you call her 'Ms. Swan'?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Oh just because I feel like it." Edward looked at Emmett with a smirk. Taking a bite of his chocolate muffin, he surpassed me and sat in one of the barstools. Only to continue eating the muffin.

I imagined being the muffin. I imagined his lips on my skin. Grazing it lightly.

_Fuck._ I shook my head to try and stop myself from thinking my current thoughts about Edward and his delicious lips and wonderful teeth on my skin.

Edward had his eyes on me, and gave me a breath-taking crooked grin. There was glint in his eye.

_Fuck, he knew._ I looked away, embarrassed. _God, kill me now._

"Anyway, Bella let's get my stuff and hurry back, ok?" Alice told me throwing away the muffin stationary, only to grab three and wrapping them in some kitchen paper towels.

"Fuck Alice, why did you grab the last of the Rainbow Surprise?" Emmett demanded looking sadly as Alice wrapped the paper towels over a particular muffin.

"Because I wanted to and if you wanted it instead of grabbing the blueberry one you should have grabbed the Rainbow Surprise." She stuck her tiny pink tongue at him.

Emmett pouted his lips.

"What's a Rainbow Surprise?"

"Oh is this thing Mom started when we were kids." Alice explained. "What she does is she bakes a particular muffin with little food coloring dots which make a rainbow in the muffin when it bakes. Hence half of the name."

"The other half, the "Surprise" part, is because when the rainbow muffins are baked she digs a little hole at the bottom and inserts a little note that says something motherly like 'I love you', or 'Even when you have a fight with your siblings you are still loved'" Emmett told me.

"Our own version of a fortune cookie, if you will." Edward added.

"Wow," I was impressed at Headmistress Cullen's little way of showing she loved her children.

"Yeah. Esme is very loving. Since she and Carlisle took us in, she has none nothing but be the mother we never had. Same goes for Carlisle and the father we never had."

This confused me. "What-"

"We're adopted." Edward told me, finishing his muffin. He looked at me intently to see how I would react to this.

"Oh." I said nothing more.

I could still feel Edward's eyes on me as Alice took my hand and dragged me to her room to get some items.

Not only was the interior of the house absolutely exquisite, but her room and bigger than my living room and bedroom combined back in my Seattle apartment.

Not to mention that she had an even bigger monster of a closet.

We took a couple of boxes of miscellaneous clothing, knick-knacks and papers to her car and went back to the academy.

They guys told us they would return to the academy in a little while longer so we just left. I felt an odd yearning to stay with Edward but I just played it off as being stupid.

I excused myself from Alice after helping her set up and went to my room once again to relax.

It was barely going to be lunch time and so much had happened already. As I laid in my bed thinking about everything, I felt an odd pull towards the bathroom.

I took out my bag of toiletries, some fresh, Bella-like clothes and went into the shower to bathe.

The water was heaven and I laid there in the water for who knows how long. I didn't realize that I had so much stress on my back that when I lowered myself into the water my back popped from the capillaries receiving oxygen. I gave a low sigh. When I was through with my bath I walked out in my bathrobe and noticed a small bag in the middle of my bed.

I looked around and realized that someone must have gone into my room when I was showering.

I took the bag and carefully opened it. It was a Rainbow Surprise. I gasped.

I looked around as if to find which of the Cullens were still in the room. Obviously no one was there.

Then I remembered Emmett's words, _'The other half, the "Surprise" part, when the rainbow muffins are baked she digs a little hole at the bottom and inserts a little note that says something motherly like 'I love you', or 'Even when you have a fight with your siblings you are still loved'_

I carefully broke the colorful yet beautiful baked good and indeed saw a little note in the middle of the multicolored dots.

I opened the little piece of paper and gasped at what I saw.

In beautiful script it read: _No one is as beautiful as you, Ms. Swan._

**A/N: Omg!!!!!!!!!! Isn't that super cute???!!!! Tell me what you thought of that, and/or everything else!!! Please???!!!!!! Thank you for reading!! :D**


	4. Lunch

**A/N: So here's Bella's first day at teaching, enjoy!!! Thank you to who ever read the story, alerted it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight.**_

**BPOV**

_I can do this._

_I can do this._

_I can do this._

_I _can't _do this._

I looked at the empty desks in my class room. It was the first day and I didn't know what to do or feel.

I would teach English Lit for three periods, after lunch I would have a prep period, and finally my last two would be Sex Education.

_I can do this._

The bell rang. I nearly peed in my pants as I hear the hallway outside still lonesome and quiet. Then suddenly I heard two doors open and the chatter of students was heard.

All I wanted to do now was run away and hide in a little hidey hole and never come out.

Suddenly my door opened and in walked in two girls dressed in the Hillwicke Academy uniform, of a dark green and black plaid skirt, a collared white shirt with puffed up sleeves and a tie with in evergreen, a thin sweater in the same color, knee high leggings and black low heels and to finish the look: a matching plaid hair band.

But of course belonging to the upper crust of the Olympic Peninsula region, they had their designer bags and cell phones at hand, texting.

"Omg!! Did you see Mr. Cullen?!" One of them screetched, throwing her manicured hands in the air as her companion chose a seat.

"Which one?" The other laughed.

"The music teacher. Edward." She said his name with a gleam in her eye and as if she was speaking about some amazing god.

For some odd reason I roughly balled the papers that I had in my hand. Some unknown emotion ran through my veins.

"Omg!! Yeah I saw him. Wow, he is absolutely gorgeous!" I tried to make it look like I wasn't listening to their conversation.

They must have seen me because they stopped and gave me the once over. I looked at them feeling their stares burn through me.

They assessed me in quiet whispers and then the one that had spoken first, she was brunette flaunted up to me, the other one, a blonde, followed right behind.

"Hi, my name is Jessica Stanley and this is Lauren Mallory." She put up a fake smile on her face, which was clearly over done with make up.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan, I will be your new English Literature teacher." I got up and tried to put some authority in my voice.

"Aren't you also the Sex-"

Someone entering the classroom interrupted Lauren, we all immediately looked at who had walked into the room.

My mouth almost dropped to the floor, it was Edward.

"Ms. Swan, I'm sorry to come in like this, but I was just wondering if you liked my little present, yesterday?" He asked me coming over and putting on all of his charm.

From my peripheral vision I could see that Lauren and Jessica were both not only speechless, but with _their_ mouths hanging open like dogs.

"It _was_ you then!" I accused dropping my authoritative attitude and pointing at him as if we were five at the sandlot and I was telling Mommy that he was the mean boy that took my barbies and beheaded them.

He chuckled. "Of course, who else but me calls you 'Ms. Swan' from my family?"

I had nothing to say. I didn't know what to say. I was stunned.

"How about we have lunch together in the faculty room?" He asked me clearly trying to not say much in front of Lauren and Jessica.

"Alright." I agreed.

"Well, I hope you have a good first day and I will see you at lunch." With that he left me again with the now jealous teenagers.

What I didn't notice was that half of the class was now inside also staring at me from my little conversation with Mr. Cullen.

"What present?" Jessica demanded of me.

This insulted me on various levels, and I started to point them out to her.

"Firstly, Ms. Stanley that is none of your business. Secondly, what goes on between any other person than yourself, especially another colleague of mine, is for that person and I to know. No one else. And thirdly, you forget that I am your teacher, therefore I deserve more respect than that little tone you directed at me. Now please sit down or I will mark you and Ms. Mallory late."

She gave me what was supposed to be threatening look and sat down in a huff, Lauren following suit.

Jessica crossed her arms and said nothing, I started my lesson as soon as the tardy bell rang.

"Hello everyone, as all of you may know my name is Isabella Swan and I will be your new English Literature teacher."

"And the Sex Ed teacher too!" A blonde blue eyed boy added with a smirk.

"Yes, but in my roster it says that right now I'm teaching English Literature not Sex Ed…" I dwindled to show that I was expecting him to tell me his name.

"Mike Newton." He said it with nothing but pride.

"Mike Newton. Well like I said Mr. Newton, this is not Sex Ed. It is English Literature. Now since you so kindly volunteered yourself please tell me what piece of literature did you read over summer vacation?"

_That ought to shut him up_.

He looked around as if lost, "what?" He asked dumbly.

"What did you read this vacation." I added quickly, "_Playboy_, _Car and Driver _and/or any other magazine that may follow afterwards does not count as literature." His face fell.

I knew what that meant, this kid was a smart aleck. _Great._

"I don't know. I didn't read anything other than that.'

The classes laughed at his confession that he read _Playboy_ in particular.

"Well then, if you have nothing to say that relates to the class than don't say anything at all. Also, I want you to raise your hand not just call out, understood?" I looked at the now-scared Mike Newton.

"Yes," he replied weakly.

"That goes for the entire class, now let's begin. There are countless of books out there but there are few that are considered…"

My first class was a success even after what happened with Jessica and Lauren. Throughout the hour I could feel their stares and hear their whispers every now and then. I caught them once and reprimanded them worse than when I reprimanded Mike Newton, which did nothing to help from them hating me.

I tired not to remember why they didn't like me.

I might have been twenty-five, but once again I could feel the high school drama pulling me back into its relentless claws.

_Absolutely-fuking-tastic._

_I can't do this._

I was sitting at my desk, filing some papers in my last English class of the day when the bell rang.

_Lunch, thank god._

I needed a break from everything. But then I remembered that Edward wanted me to have lunch with him.

All morning I had been feeling nervous, but when I realized that I was about to have lunch with Edward, I became a different kind of nervous. I didn't know why, I mean the man was a great guy from what I've seen and he's absolutely gorgeous.

_Plus he made you a Rainbow Surprise. And did you forget what the little note said? I'll remind you, it said 'no one is as beautiful as you, Ms. Swan'. That must mean something._

My inner voice told me.

I wanted to laugh. _Great now I'm schizophrenic._

_No,_ a different voice told me, the same one that had told me all about Edward, _you like Edward, and he likes you_.

I wanted to laugh. Something stopped me from doing so, it was realizing that all of my students had already left.

I felt stupid so I got my things and went to the faculty lounge. Alice had been kind enough to give me a tour the afternoon before that way I would know where everything was.

I got to the lounge to see Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward sitting in a table away from what Alice told me were the old hags or old bats. Also known as the teachers that were not starting today.

Appearently they weren't loved nor did they love the students. _No wonder Headmistress Cullen hired five new, young teachers._

I went over and sat next to Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett was sitting in the other side of Rosalie, while Edward sat between Rosalie and Jasper was Edward.

"Hey Bells! How was your first morning?!" Emmett boomed.

"It was fine thanks, Emmett."

"No problems yet?" Rosalie asked me while taking a sip from her apple juice.

"No, not yet." I wasn't going to tell them about Jessica and Lauren. I didn't want them to feel bad for me. "How about you?"

"No, not yet. Although in my first class I got ten decelerations of undying love." She laughed. Not only was she unbelievable stunning, but she had a matching laugh. _Great. Another ten points down, Alex._

Everyone laughed around the table. Edward looked at me and smirked.

"Ms. Swan would you like to come with me to the school kitchen to get something to eat?" He asked getting up.

"Sure." The pooling of blood started to show, I just knew it.

"Hey will you're there, get me two roast beef sandwiches." Emmett asked Edward.

"All you do is eat." Edward shook his head laughing.

"Hey I'm a big boy, I need to eat." He threw a look at Rosalie, who threw him a knowing smirk.

I could already see them fucking like rabbits in no time.

I followed Edward out into a closed off hallway.

"Thank you for the muffin." I said, trying to say something and at the sametime not saying anything.

"You're welcome. Emmett really wanted some Rainbow Surprise after you and Alice left and so I we stayed behind and baked some. I wanted you to have one so that you could say that you've had a Rainbow Surprise before." He explained.

"Thank you. It was delicious." It had been. It was the softest, sweetest most appetizing muffin I had ever tasted. "You bake?"

"Yes, as well as cook. Do you?"

"Yes, I do. I love English, but I love cooking too."

"And Sex Ed?" I could hear the teasing in his voice.

I blushed even more, looking at my feet.

"No, not much. I took some required classes to be able to take the position here. I have a Master's in English, and I'm working on my PhD right now." I told him, trying to change the subject.

"I have a Bachlor's in Music Theory and I'm currently thinking of possibly becoming a doctor, but I'm not sure yet."

"Really, how so?"

"I don't know. I mean I love music, but I also love medicine. I'm at a crossroads." He ran his hands through his hair.

I suddenly felt a yearning to run my hands through his hair, but killed the thought.

We walked into a huge kitchen were different people in white chef's garb with the Hillwicke crest on it were running around, yelling at each other to hurry up and get this, or that, or that they're running low on this or that.

A young man about our age noticed us and came over to Edward.

"Hey Edward, nice to see you again."

"Oh hey Eric, Eric I'd like you to meet Bella Swan, she's one of the new teachers like me."

I shook hands with Eric who gave me a warm smile.

"What will you be teaching Bella?"

"English Literature and Sex Ed." I said.

"Sex Ed?" Eric laughed.

I shot daggers at him.

"Sorry, sorry." He held up his hands in defense.

Edward chuckled and put his hand on my lower back, I wanted to jump up with joy for some reason, but I did nothing, "well, we have to go. We only have forty five minutes to eat before we have to go back to work."

"I don't." I said without thinking.

Edward looked at me surprised.

"I have prep after lunch and I have everything done for the rest of the week so I have nothing to do until sixth period." I told him.

"Really? I do too." He smiled. "What a pleasant surprise." He said this more to himself than to me or the still-there Eric. "Well, either way, we can't keep you from work, see you later Eric."

With his hand still on my lower back he took me to a table filled with amazing looking food. "What will you like?"

"I don't know, what is there?" I asked looking at the rainbow of food.

"Try the chicken with basil and rosemary, it's one of my favorites, and I developed the recipe and a butter-garlic sauce." Edward told me as he led me to a roasted chicken ready to be carved.

My mouth watered instantly. "You developed the recipe?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Yes, I like to play with recipes in my spare time. If I have any." He told me as he took a plate and cut some chicken with his nimble fingers.

"You're amazing." I said without thinking.

He looked at me and cocked and eyebrow. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

I looked down once again embarrassed beyond belief.

"Here." He handed me a plate with the chicken and some mashed potatoes with gravy and a side of green beans.

"Thank you, it looks positively enticing." He smiled and made himself a similar plate and wrapped some sandwiches for Emmett and led me once again to the faculty lounge.

There was a new addition to the table, Alice.

She looked up and ran to me at full speed. "Bella!"

"Hey Alice," as I greeted her, Edward manged to take my plate and walk over to the table and set it down. Most likely to prevent any mishaps with Alice running after me, while I had a hot plate on me.

_How sweet._

"How's your first day going?" She asked as I continued to walk towards my seat that was now next to Edward unlike before.

"It's going by fine thanks." I told her as Alice pushed Emmett out of his chair, "Hey!", and sat on my other side.

"Alice let the girl eat." Rosalie told Alice. Who looked at Rosalie and was about to say something but Jasper interrupted her.

"Ms. Cullen," he drawled with his slight Southern accent, "would you like to go with me and show you this amazing fountain that I have back home in Texas?"

Alice looked at him blankly than the biggest smile I've ever seen on anyone appeared in her beautiful face and said, "Yes, I would love to."

He got up right before she did and offered her his arm, _this guy knew how to lay on the charm_, Alice took it gladly and they walked away talking adamantly.

"I smell love." Rosalie said as we were still looking at the retrieving couple.

"I wonder…" Edward said thoughtfully.

"What Edward?" Emmett asked looking now at Edward since Alice and Jasper had left the lounge.

"No nothing."

We all ate and talked about what we had done before coming to Hillwicke and the Cullen brothers told Rose and I embarrassing stories about the other trying to humiliate them the worst.

The bell rang for fifth period and Emmett and Rose had to leave since they did have class next.

When we were alone, and I do mean alone, since all of the old bats had left also be it for class or otherwise, Edward went to the fridge that was in the corner and came back with a chocolate cake with glaze

"Wow," it looked delicious.

"What some dessert?" He asked setting it down in the table.

_Yes, you._ My schizo voice said.

I shook my head once again, 'yes please." I choked out.

"I baked this this morning and I put it in the fridge just in case we felt like eating something sweet." He told me as he cut some of the chocolety heaven.

"You really are amazing."

Once again that came out without my consent, and once again he looked up and smiled.

"You are amazing also."

"No I don't think I am."

"Well I do."

"Well I don't." I said more persistent.

"Well I do." He said it in the same tone.

"Well I don't." I glared at him.

"Well I do." I didn't notice that he grabbed a fork and took some of the cake because next thing I know I had cake in my mouth.

I unconsciously rolled back my eyes and moaned into the fork. That was the most delectable cake I had ever tasted, and I had thought that previously with the Rainbow Surprise.

I looked back at him, he just stared back.

I slowly took my mouth away from the fork and just looked at him with his hand still holding the fork where my mouth used to be.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered quietly looking at him through my lashes.

He said nothing. Suddenly I felt being pushed and my back hitting the hard, cold wall,I gasped.

He pressed himself against me, "tell me something, do I entice you as much as you entice me?" His voice was low and husky.

I noticed that his green eyes had turned a deep viridian. I bit my lip.

"Bella," He rarely called me by my first name, "answer the question."

"I-I don't-"

We heard footsteps echoing through the empty hallway outside. It sounded like Alice's heels.

Edward pushed himself from me and ran to the other side of the room leaving me there staring at him.

"Oh hey guys! I ran into Rose and she told me that you guys were still here. What are you up to?" Alice came in asked us, oblivious.

"No nothing." Edward power-walked towards the door, "I have to go and get ready for my next class." He left.

Alice looked at the closed door and then at me looking confused. "What the fuck was that about?"

"I don't know." I walked to the cake that was still at the table and put it away, I needed a reason to do something other than just stare dumbly at Alice or the door.

"Right." Alice said walking to one of the abandoned chairs and putting her chin in her palm, watching me with skepticism.

"Alice, truly, I have no idea what happened." I tried to lie.

"Bella did anyone ever tell you that you are a horrible liar?" She asked me, blasé.

I stopped what I was doing and stared at her.

"What? It's true." She said defensively.

**A/N: So???!! Do tell what you thought of this please???!!!**


	5. A Long Day

**A/N: Ok so I know I took forever to upload!!! But here I am again, and ready to make up for the lost time. :D**

**Here's Bella's first Sex Ed class!!!! This chapter was initially just about Bella and her Sex Ed. Classes but it soon evolved into something more. And all of you know that once inspiration hits, you can't ignore her!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight.**_

To say that my first day had been excruciatingly long would be an understatement. It had been nothing more than brutal…

After Alice and I argued that I wasn't a bad liar, and trying to confuse her with what had happened with her brother when she walked in, I walked back to my classroom and preped it for the Sex Ed classes.

Because it was the first day we would go over the syllabus and introductions.

I looked at my roster and noticed that I had more than half of the students in my English classes so I didn't need to follow the notes I had gone over on what to say about myself and what to opt out since they had already heard it this morning.

I was busying myself with the permission slips to be allowed to talk about the reproductive section of the curriculum when Jasper walked in.

"Hello Ma'am." He closed the door behind him.

"Jasper. How are you? Aren't you supposed to be talking about the Founding Fathers and all that jazz?" I asked him as he walked up to my desk.

"Yes'm, but I need to ask you a favor. I have the little rascals doing a project in pairs right now and I sneaked in to your room knowing that you have a free period right now." He stood tall, Alice was right, this man leaked "Southern gentleman".

"Say the word and I'll do my best to fulfill your wishes." I agreed.

He gave me a heart-wrenching smile, his blue eyes shining, "well you see I was able to sneak into your room because we're neighbors," I nodded in understanding, "and well I need to get some sheet music from Edward that he promised me. His room is a way's a way and I can't leave my students unattended for long, I was thinking that maybe you could go get it when you're next class begins and I could substitute you for the time you're gone." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

I didn't understand his logic but I still understood one thing:

"You want me to go to Mr. Cullen's room and retrieve your sheet music?" My stomach fell to the ground.

_Fuck._

"Yes Ma'am. You see I'm going to play _Dixieland_ and other Civil War era songs for my History of War class." He looked at me once again looking absolutely irresistible.

"Ok, I'll just introduce myself to my class and tell them I'll be right back and I'll go."

"Gee thanks little lady." I laughed at his Southern mannerisms.

When the bell rang and my class was full, Jasper walked in and I introduced myself once again, introduced Jasper and explained to them that I would be back in five minutes.

I left with Jasper saying "well gents and gals we are going to play a little history game."

The class groaned. I laughed.

As I tried to look composed and gave myself a pep talk.

_Don't say anything, just go in and out._

_In. Out. _

_That's all._

_A five year old could do that!_

I went up two stories and walked through the dead-silent hallway in the Arts section of the building.

As i got closer to the intended destination a faint melody of a violin could be heard down the hallway, that melody got louder as I walked and I began feeling myself get curious.

When I stood in front of Room 620 the melody was the loudest it had been.

I gingerly opened the door and was met with the female students with their palms below their chins, looking dreamily at the front of the room and the male students looking amazed with most of their mouths hanging open.

I looked at the source of their stupor and found myself almost in the same trance like them.

Edward was playing a violin, his eyes closed, clearly he knew this piece by heart, but what shocked me the most was how clearly his heart and soul were in this melody.

I waited until he finished, feeling rather stupid but nevertheless still standing there like an idiot listening to this wonderful man's playing.

I didn't recognize the melody but it was beautiful. It almost carried you away and into a fantasy. I was away in said fantasy when the last cords were played.

"I call that piece _Dusk_," his sweet voice woke everyone up even myself. I tried to look recomposed and trying to catch his attention when a well-known student rose her hand.

"Mr. Cullen," she said in a fake sweet voice, "did you write that yourself?" Jessica asked, batting her eyelashes.

_Poor girl._

_Poor stupid girl._

I rolled my eyes tutting at her.

_Like you have a chance at him._

My inner voice told me.

I bit my lip, in some ways I knew that inner voice was myself so I knew that I was right. I didn't have a chance at him. This man was outside of my world, he was nothing more than a fantasy.

He reminded me of really expensive and beautiful designer shoes that you happen to stumble upon on a day of window shopping and no matter how many times you walked by, stare and save you will never get them.

Edward was those shoes.

In other words, Edward was unattainable.

I sighed.

"Well," his voice once again woke me up and instead of going back to my thoughts, my undivided attention was on him once again, "yes, yes I did." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed that he had been found out. He was so cute it made my heart want to explode.

I knew he liked music, I mean he was the Music teacher, but he actually _wrote _it??? I was floored.

Would this man ever stop me from surprising me?

_No, no I think not._

"Although I prefer the piano over any other instrument. But that doesn't mean I think it is beyond anything else, it's just a personal preference." That's when he noticed me. His face light up like a Christmas tree and walked over to me eagerly, "Miss Swan! What brings you to my humble classroom?"

Everyone stared and I could see Lauren and Jessica start to whisper in my peripheral vision. I ignored them.

"Mr. Whitlock asked me to come up and ask you for his sheet music." I said in my professional voice. I could see that Edward looked a little disappointed.

"Oh, right. Let me get it for you." He went to his desk, which to my surprise was a little messy. I would have pegged him for a neat freak.

_Not everyone's like you._

I tried to ignore my stupid inner voice.

He shuffled through his expensive looking brief case and after an "aha!" he returned handing me the errand.

"Thanks, I'll give them to Mr. Whitlock right away." I gave him a thankful smile and turned to walk away.

"Miss Swan may speak to you outside?" He asked me, clearly making it look like it was work-related.

"Of course." I knew that I couldn't reject him in front of his class, so I was forced to talk to him.

This was going to be _awkward_.

"Bella," he started as soon as he closed the door behind him and he checked for anyone walking down the hallway, "I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry Edward. I'm just glad you're not calling me 'Miss Swan'." I tried to ease the tension between us and laughed at my stupid joke.

He gave me weak smile, "Oh don't worry, I'll go back to that as soon as you forgive me." He became the flirtatious guy again.

"I forgive you." I said sincerely, "although I don't know for what."

I really didn't.

"Thanks." He looked back at the mahogany door looking stumped.

"Well, I gotta go. Jasper's taking care of my kids and you have your own kids to take care of."

Edward looked at me like he wanted to say something else but decided not to, "yeah, oh and tell Jasper 'thanks'".

"Wait, shouldn't Jasper be thanking you?"

"Uh..." he looked nervous, "yeah... right... hahaha. I guess you're right. Well gotta go." And with that he ran inside looking scared.

I shrugged my shoulders to myself and walked back, happy that everything was good between him and I.

I walked back to my room and thanked Jasper for Edward and he thanked me for going up and getting his errand.

"Well, now that I've done my errand why don't you start with telling me your name?" I started at the front of the class.

"My name is Jonathan." Said the first kid that looked rather like a young version of Brad Pitt, "and you had me earlier in your English class."

"Yes, I know, but the point of this exercise is to learn a little bit of ourselves."

"When are we getting to the sex and all that shit?"

My eyes narrowed.

_Horny little bastard._

"That's not until later in the semester. First we are going to talk about health and fitness." Most everyone, mostly the guys, groaned in disappointment.

"But the class is called 'Sex Ed'." He pressured.

"Yes, Mr. Murray, but sex ed isn't just the reproductive part of the curriculum. Did you honestly think that's all we would talk about _all _semester?"

I could see that he did by the tomato red blush he was currently sporting.

"False advertisement, that is!" To salvage his ego from the floor he yelled.

"I assume you're father is a lawyer?"

"Yes, the best." He said proudly.

"Well call your father and explain the situation. I'm sure he could sue the school for false advertisement and you will be the most famous family beyond Angelina and Brad." I said it in my most "honest" voice.

For a second I could tell he believed me and I couldn't honestly believe that he did.

When everyone realized that I was being sarcastic and that he had fallen for it, the room erupted in an explosion of laughter.

"Look, Mr. Murray, I'm sorry but sex isn't just in the curriculum, and being totally honest with you, it's not as amazing as you might think. It's rather rudimentary and simple."

"How would you know that?"

"I did go to school to be able to teach this-"

"And you've probably slept with a couple of guys huh?" He was trying to be sly.

I smiled, "I won't dignify that with an answer, Mr. Murray. Ask me that again or anything along the lines and I will have you suspended, understood?" I was pissed off, how dare he?!

_Are you mad at the fact that a little prick asked you that or are you mad at the fact that you've only slept with _one _person and that wasn't lollipops and clouds?_

Shut up.

My inner voice shrugged, _the Nile isn't just a river in Egypt._

I went back to the curriculum and tried to get the class back in order.

This was going to be a long day.

****

Just like I'd thought it would be a long day, it had been.

The class was extremely rowdy and crazy. All they wanted to talk about was "penises and pussies" to quote Jonathan.

I wanted to cuss that little fucker out but I knew that I couldn't. I had to stay calm and collected.

After fifth period was finished, the next and final class was next.

And to my luck Jessica, Lauren and the other clown, Mike were in it.

That was more painful than the entire day together, including first period where the little Bobsie twins started their mutual animosity towards me.

They had tried to make me tell them what Edward and I had talked about outside his classroom and once again I shut them up.

Mike was worse than Jonathan and that was saying something.

He was being ridiculous by talking about various types of suggestive fruits and even giving his personal preferences for "special" lotions.

I had to stop him right there. I seriously didn't want to know nor did I want to risk this getting out of hand and this being leaked out and face the possibility of getting fired.

I asked all of my Sex Ed. classes to keep a daily dietary diary and hand it in a week from today.

Class ended soon after and I was thankful for that. Like I said, it had been a long and hard day.

At the thought of these words and after being in a rather suggestive classroom for two hours, I instantly thought of Edward.

Edward without his shirt on.

Edward with out his pants on.

Edward with lust-lidded eyes ready to devour me.

Edward on top of me.

Edward kissing me and moaning my name.

Edward screaming my name as he pounded mercilessly on me.

Edward breaking our bed.

Edward collapsing on top of me, in utter bliss.

_Edward, Edward, EDWARD!!!!_

_Imagine that!_

_You screaming your guts out as he claims you as his own._

_You would love that wouldn't you?_

_Imagine going down on him._

_Imagine doing every single position in the Kama Sutra._

_Imagine doing kinky shit with him not 24/7, but 25/8 if it's possible._

I shook my head vigorously.

I had an aching pain in between my legs and I could feel my juices begin to run down my pant leg.

I needed to kill my inner voice.

"She" wasn't helping my case. I didn't want to fall for him. So many things kept us from each other and I wasn't going to go through heartbreak again.

Not after what happened before coming to the Academy.

I wouldn't not fall for Edward Cullen.

And if indeed I did, I would do everything and anything in my power to get him out of my heart and life if it came to that.

After collecting my stuff and locking my door I was met with Emmet Cullen looking rather sweaty and red.

"Hey Emmett, practice?" I motioned up and down with my eyes talking about his attire and state of being.

"Yeah," he said out of breath, "I love it." He gave me a huge smile. "Alice asked me to tell you that she'll be waiting for you in the living area of the teachers' quarters." He seemed out of breath, but perfectly ok with that.

"Ok, I'm going there for the day so I'll see her then."

"Right. Well see ya, there's some weights that need to be lifted!" He waved goodbye as he retreated

"Wait Emmett, can I ask you something?" I tried to catch up to him. He stopped in his tracks and waited for me to catch up.

"Sure Bella, what's up?"

"I am in dire need of exercise. Do you think you could be my exercise buddy?"

"Sure, meet me in the gym by the weights and we'll work out together." He gave me an adorable grin that really complimented his boyish good looks.

"Alright. I'll talk to Alice and then change super fast and meet you there."

"Perfect." And with that, he left me again.

I said "hi" to Alice hurriedly and Rose who was there with her reading the latest _Marie Claire_ in the lounge area and just the same said good bye and told them my plans.

I changed to my workout clothes that consisted of some work-out shorts underneath my navy yoga pants that fitted me rather nicely in case it was unbearable working out in yoga pants and a plain white t-shirt and my blue sports bra underneath also just in case. I finished the look with some tennis shoes and did my hair in a pony tail. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge in the adjacent kitchen in the lounge.

I went to the gym and found the future Mr. Universe benching some weights. "Hey Emmett, I'm ready."

"Ok. Why don't you and I get on the treadmill? And we can talk about ourselves." He got up and dabbed his blue towel around the back of his neck and pulled me in around the neck, "I have a feeling we'll be like family soon enough." He gave me another adorable grin and I let him lead.

"I have to admit that I haven't worked out in a while so you have to go slow."

"It's ok. I'll work with you, that way you'll be soon up to my pace."

"Sorry Emmett but no one will ever go to your pace except yourself." I laughed.

"Well, Edward is pretty hardcore when it comes to exercising, so I guess that if you can't reach my level, you could go for his."

"Edward works out as much as you?" I had to be honest, Edward didn't look like the workoutholic that Emmett was.

"Like I said, he isn't as into it as me, but he is pretty hardcore. Come on, let's start." He told me as he taught me how to use and control the treadmill.

We were working up a sweat, well I was, Emmett was a machine when it came to working out, I soon had to ask him if it was ok if I took off my sweaty and rather disgusting t-shit and work out in my sports bra and shorts.

He agreed telling me that he wished more girls like me worked out with him. I knew he was talking about Rosalie but I didn't say anything. One: because I couldn't believe secretly was telling me he thought me as attractive as that blonde bombshell and two: I didn't want to make him feel awkward.

I liked Emmett and I knew that he and I were indeed going to become very close.

A little while after I stripped down to my shorts and sports bra we heard the door to the gym opening and the sound of quick footfalls echo through the empty venue.

We had moved on to the stationary bikes and I was now sweating like the fattest pig on the hottest day of the hottest summer in the entire world. When I told Emmett that I didn't want to get off the bike and get my own water bottle which was running low he offered himself to feed me the water as I continued my exercise.

When Emmett was feeding me the water we heard the person that had entered earlier stop and clear their throats.

We looked at the person and found that it was Edward. He was dressed just like Emmett, in work out clothes and had a duffel bag with him. I assumed that he and Emmett worked out together daily from his attire. But I also noticed that he had a strange look on his face that I didn't quite understand.

"Hey Edward! You came just in time. Could you take care of Bella and make sure she doesn't stop peddling until I get back from getting us some ice cold water that even the penguins from Antartica'll find too fucking cold."

"Sure." His eyes didn't leave my face which surprised me even more.

"Thanks. Now remember Bella," he turned to me now, "keep up the good work and don't disappoint your teacher ok?"

I laughed, "ok ok. Go get me some more water, my throat is parched."

He gave me a grin and ran out towards a vending machine that was just around the corner from the gym.

"Here." Edward reached into his duffel bag and handed me an ice cold water bottle.

"Oh no Edward, Emmett'll be back soon with my water-"

"You can have it, I haven't opened it, so don't worry about any unwanted germs and as for the other water bottle, I'll just have that one." He told me with an icy edge to his voice. This threw me off a little.

Before I could ask him if something was bothering him he moved to the furthest bench press and began putting in crazy amount of weights and started to bench them.

By the way he was carrying himself I could tell he was mad. And I wanted to know why.

I was about to get off and go talk to him when Emmett's loud boom echoed through the gym, "Bella, you better not be getting off that bike!"

Through my peripheral vision I could see that Edward had turned to me see what Emmett was talking about and I just smiled weakly at his brother.

"Sorry Em."

"It's alright Bells, here's your water." He handed me a fresh bottle of water and after I told him about Edward he threw it at Edward as a replacement for the one he had given me.

Edward just continued pressing.

Emmett had a worried look on his face as he watched his brother from afar.

"What's bothering you Emmett?"

"Something's bothering _him_. He's pressing a little over his regular limits and I could tell something's not right."

"Why don't you go talk to him. I'm almost done anyway, come on go. I don't want him to hurt himself or something." I bit the inside of my cheek as I turned to watch Edward press more weights. You could hear his labored breath and occasional grunts which in the back of my mind were no help at all.

"Are you sure?"

"Go."

"Thanks Bells." Emmett hugged and kissed my cheek in appreciation not caring that I was completely drenched in sweat and ran after the now-standing Edward who once again was staring at us with a hard look on his face.

I sent him a weak smile as I got off the bike but he turned to another contraption that I had no idea what it was called and started working out with it completely ignoring my smile.

I frowned immediately, he had been fine earlier in the day. What had turned off the heat and made such a huge, adorable, hot, sexy, delectable piece of ice.

_And you tell _me _to shut up?_

Yes. S. H. U. T. U. P.

_Hmph!_

Emmett reached him and I could tell that he was trying to "break the ice" but he wasn't receiving anything from his brother. Just grunts and cold stares.

I got my stuff and left the gym saying bye to them. Emmett looked at me once again worried, and said good bye. I got nothing from Edward. Unless you consider another grunt a proper good bye.

I took the long way to the teacher's quarters and when I got to my room it was already sunset. I kept the light off as I put my stuff in my bed and as I was about to go into the bathroom to shower strong hands roughly grabbed me from behind.

I was about to scream when a strong and calloused hand covered my mouth.

_We are going to die._

Yup. For once I agreed with my inner voice.

I was going to die.

**A/N: oooh cliffie!!! In the next couple of chapters you'll find out what's going on, and if indeed Bella's gonna die. Oh yeah, and what's wrong with Eddie too!!! Seriously people, the more you review, the earlier the updates!!!!!!!**


	6. Booboo

**A/N: Ok so after this chapter I am officially on strike. **

**Thank you to those reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favorite lists. But like I said before: seriously people, please review. A writer is inspired by many things, one of the most important is the food that is called their fans. In other words, please tell me what you think, even if its hard to sallow (I don't accept flames, only constructive criticism).**

**Reminder: This is NOT a B/Em story. Everything will be explained in due time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight.**_

_I was about to go into the bathroom to shower strong hands roughly grabbed me from behind._

_I was about to scream when a strong and calloused hand covered my mouth._

_We are going to die._

_Yup. For once I agreed with my inner voice._

_I was going to die_.

I didn't move, I just prayed to God, to Buddha, to Vishnu and to the KFC Colonel to let me live just one more day that way I could give everyone a proper goodbye and cuss out everyone that I hated.

It wasn't a lot to ask, right?

I prayed that I didn't end up like the Black Dahlia, or the stereotype of being found in the back of an old car, mangled and cut into little bite sized pieces to be fed to a cannibalistic cult in the Montana/Oregon border.

_Charlie always said you had a wild imagination._

Shut up, are _not_ helping! Do you not see I am about to die?!

_You shut up and look at the left hand arm, you dumbass!_

For some unknown reason I looked at the left hand arm of the guy that had me in his deadly grasp and gasped.

The guy had a tattoo of a wolf!

"Bella," the stupid motherfucker breathed into my ear, "I missed you." His hands roamed my bathrobe-clad body as if he was trying to seduce me.

With all the hatred, abhorrence and might that my frame could muster I threw my right elbow into his gut and had him going backwards thus releasing me from his death grip.

I tried going backwards to get as far away as I could from him, rubbing my mouth to try and get his germs off of me as soon as possible.

"What the _fuck _was that for?!" He yelled at me, holding on to his gut.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean "what the fuck was that for', you motherfucking idiot?!" I lunged at the door trying to get away as fast as possible and run for help.

"Bella!"

I opened the door and ran into the closest door to mine and threw myself into the room.

Emmett was currently sitting in his desk, dressed in pj's and grading some papers when I stormed in. He took me in and his face went from shocked to worried in a second, "Bella, what's going on?"

"Emmett, he's after me, please help."

"Who's 'he'?" He asked

"My ex-fiancé."

Emmett looked at me and then at the door as if he could see through it and told me to stay in his room until he came back. I nodded a yes while he helped me get into his bed and tucked me in.

"You'll be ok." He told me.

"Emmett, don't do anything that might involve the cops, my dad is the Chief of Police and I don't want him involved in this. And I don't want you to go to jail or risk your job."

"Ok, I'll just escort him off the premises. After all, my family is the majority owner of the property and I have a right to kick him out." He assured me.

"Thanks." He was about to leave when I held on to his arm once again to tell him something else, "please don't tell anyone, not even your mother. I don't want this out, promise me." I grasped onto his arm a little more roughly, I could tell he wanted to protest but he looked down at my hand grasping his arm and gave in.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone about this."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

I loosed up, "thank you." Emmett gave a heavy sigh and told me to stay put and to wait for him.

He walked out and I laid in bed, for who knows how long. I tried to not let any of this affect me. I could start to feel the wound slowly begin to rip open and I willed myself to forget.

But I knew I couldn't. The scar was to ugly and nasty for it to be able to be covered up with makeup.

I decided to take my shower, one: because I was still feeling disgusting from the day and the work out from the afternoon and two: I wanted to wash away what had happened with the mangy mutt.

I knew Emmett wouldn't mind my using his bathroom, but I didn't have my bathroom essentials with me so I used as little of Emmett's shampoo and matching body wash. It smelt just like I would imagine. Nothing more than masculine, I liked it, but there was something missing in the fragrance for me to be in love with it.

I scrubbed, washed, rinsed and walked out into the room once again. After drying my hair a little I decided to go back in bed and wait until Emmett came back to tell me that _he _was gone.

A while after my shower, I heard a quick rap at the door. They waited a while and knocked again.

I didn't know if to answer or ignore it, but before I could decide what to do the person spoke, "Emmett I know you're in there! The light is on, come on open up! You asked me to tell you why I'm pissed off, well I'm here now!" Edward's frustrated growl penetrated the wooden door.

I froze and bit my lip, what to do, what to do?

_Open it. If you don't Edward'll think that Emmett was ignoring him. And since you told Emmett not to say a word to anyone about that dog than Emmett'll take the beef for ignoring Edward._

_Open the door._

My inner voice was right. If I didn't open the door Edward would feel hurt and insulted by his brother and Emmett had done more than enough for me and to repay him like that would be traitorous.

I slowly got up, ran my fingers through my still rather wet hair and slowly opened the door, I peeked out the door looking apologetic to Edward who's chin was to the level where Emmett's face would have been only to drop it and find mine.

Edward's face went from determined to shocked when he saw me there instead of his mountainous brother. I heard him suck his breath in and he stared at me as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

I couldn't blame him. To find me in a bathrobe in Emmett's room instead of Emmett had to have been something utterly surprising.

"Bella?" He said, a tiny squeak in his voice, he cleared his throat trying to recompose himself from the shock.

"Hi Edward. Are you looking for Emmett?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, is he in there?" He looked hurt for some reason.

He probably was thinking that Emmett was mad at him and that was why he made me talk to Edward instead of doing it himself.

"Uh…" I looked back at the room, still not letting him in. I wasn't going to tell him the truth so I made it up. "He's showering right now, but you could come back later."

"Showering?" If Edward looked hurt before, now he looked devastated.

"Uh, yeah. He's showering. As a matter of fact," I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, still facing Edward, but because gravity hates me I slipped and went forward. From countless, and countless of experiences, I braced myself for the impact but instead I came into contact with Edward's chest which was hard as steel.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." As I got up my hair made contact with his face as this was going on I felt him inhale deeply and freeze up. "Is something the matter?" I asked him as I got up.

Edward had a look as if he was far away but still looking at me he said more to himself than to me, "Emmett's shampoo."

I blushed and gave a nervous laugh, "yeah, he let me use it." I lied through my teeth and apparently Edward believed me.

_Take that Alice._

Dude, that is not the time!

_What? She was saying that you didn't know how to lie and here you are lying to Edward and he's believing you!_

Need I say it?

_What?_

SHUT UP!

_Bitch._

Edward looked down at the floor, once again looking devastated for some reason and then looked at me.

I felt my heart break.

"What's the matter Edward?" I tried to extend my hand and lightly hold his arm only to be rejected by him as he took a step back.

"Nothing. Nothing's the matter."

"Are you sure?" He was clearly lying.

_Maybe Alice meant Edward when she said that you didn't know how to lie._

Bitch, shut the fuck up!

_Fuck you!_

Augh! Seriously, _shut up!_

"Edward," I turned my attention back to Edward, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Something had snapped inside of him, because now he looked fiercely at me, "you want to know what's the matter? You want to know how I feel? I'll tell you, nothing's wrong with me! I feel nothing!" I was taken totally aback by his aggressive behavior, "that's right! I feel _nothing_! _Absofucking nothing_!" And with that he stormed off looking like he was on a rampage to kill.

I wanted to go after him but I knew better, besides the fact that my cowardly side didn't want to risk finding the mutt and getting hurt again.

I closed the door only to have it thrown open by Emmett who looked rather pleased with himself.

"Ok, he's gone."

"Oh my god, Emmett thank you!" I threw myself at Emmett who hugged me back with as much happiness as I felt.

"You're welcome, everything's ok. We fought a little and I got a few scratches because that lunatic fights like a girl, no offense, but all in all I'm ok."

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. "Wait you have scratches?"

"Yeah, a few on my back and a couple in my neck and arms. But they are just stupid little injuries that aren't even worth mentioning him." He laughed, "although he did tell me to tell you that he misses you and that he's sorry for what he did." he looked at me worriedly.

"It's ok, I don't care much for bullshit. As for you, thank you for dealing with him." I hugged him again.

"You're welcome, although if you don't mind, I want to know what happened between the two of you."

"Well," I walked away from him, thinking back to some of the darkest days of my life, "his name is Jacob Black and he lives in the nearby reservation."

"La Plush?"

"Yeah, well he and I met a long time ago. You see my parents divorced and I moved with my mom to Phoenix. That's why not many know that I'm from Forks. Besides the fact that many if not all of the student body isn't from Forks or the nearby towns because of their wealth. Anyway, I decided to move back to Washington to go to college but instead of coming to Forks I went to Seattle and visited Charlie every now and then. Anyway, I met Jacob at U.W. and we became friends once again."

"'Once again'?" Emmett asked as he sat on his bed and I sat in his chair where I had found him when trying to escape Jacob.

"Like I said, I'm from Forks and before my parents divorced my dad would take me up to First Beach and fish with the tribe's chief, Billy Black. I would play with his twin daughters every now and then but I really didn't make friends with them. We were just stuck with each other as our parents fished. Jacob started to join them and I too became acquaintances with him.

"Fast-forward ten years and I met him in college. He became the friend I never had and we told each other everything. I had an empty room in my apartment and I offered it to him. Soon I noticed that Jacob was starting to have feelings for me and at first I rejected his advances but thinking that I would never find the same kind of trust and loyalty in a man I eventually agreed to dating him. We were fine, it was fun being his girlfriend but now that I think about it I was fooling myself. When I kissed him, I didn't really feel anything for him."

"Did you ever succumb to him?" Emmett asked me quietly.

"Once. He was my first, but I wouldn't count that as succumbing. "

Emmett cocked his head to side as if to say, "what?" I continued with my story.

"You see, at first he didn't show that he wanted to sleep with me, but like all relationships there comes a time where you have to decide if you are going to go through with it or not. Thinking that he was _the one_ and that I was in love, I slept with him. Can I be honest with you?" I asked Emmett, who was surprised that I was being direct instead of just going for it.

"Yes, I don't mind." I could tell he was being truthful and I knew I could trust him so I went on.

"I didn't enjoy it." Emmett looked startled.

"Did he-"

"No, no. I mean, I was aroused but when he penetrated me it was so painful I wanted to cry."

Emmett gave a sigh of relief and then went back to looking worried.

"I knew that the first time for a woman is painful, but eventually it subsides and you start to feel nothing but pleasure. The thing is that I didn't. Not one bit. I couldn't take the pain for long and I yelled at him to pull out. We didn't talk about it, ever. We just acted as if it hadn't happened and moved on to the safe side of the relationship. Time progressed and he asked me again if we could try to have sex and I denied him. I blamed myself for what had happened thinking that something was wrong with me and I didn't want him to feel disappointed in me. He accepted it.

"A month passed and I talked to him, telling him that it was ok if he slept with other women as long as he came back to me. He said that he loved me too much to do anything like that and we dropped the subject. I was grateful but that made me feel worse. It was as if my body was allergic to the idea of sex and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Another month passed and it was December, by this time I had already heard about Hillwicke looking for an English and Sex Ed teacher. I was interested but the thought of knowing that you had to live either nearby or in the school made me not take the bait. I didn't want to be the reason for Jacob to move back to La Plush after he told me that he never wanted to go back. Anyway, I came to visit Charlie for Christmas, Jacob didn't join me, saying that he had already talked to Billy telling him he had too much schoolwork and he wasn't going to be able to also take time off of work.

"You can guess what happened when I had to postpone my trip a two days because of the snowstorm that hit the region. Do you remember?"

"Yes." Emmett nodded, clearly remembering the huge storm that had suddenly come in from Canada the week before Christmas.

"I went back, unable to get on the freeway because of its closure only find Jacob pounding on a cheap brunette with his face in a blonde's pussy." Insert the tears.

Emmett gasped and ran to me, "Bella…"

"He was having a _threesome_ in _my_ house! In _my _living room! After I assured him that it was ok to sleep with other women and after _he told me he would never do that to me because he loved me!_

"And that is why I broke up with him. I seriously wouldn't have minded if he had accepted my offer, but he didn't. As a matter of fact, he told me not once, not twice but _thrice_ that he would never do such a thing!" I just let the dam break and I broke down completely.

Emmett held me as I balled my eyes out. "Fucking bastard. Guys like him give the rest of us a bad name."

I just cried, and cried, and cried some more.

"It's ok Bella, it's ok. Everything'll be alright, I promise."

***

After half an hour of crying some more I finally collapsed of exhaustion. Like I said, it had been a _long _day.

I woke up in my own bed, in my pj's and a cup of hot coffee waiting for me in my night table.

I drank it and I felt somewhat lighter. As if telling Emmett everything I had bottled up inside me for a whole year had done me some good.

I also knew that I had no reason not to teach class today. I had to put all of this behind me, and I trusted Emmett to keep this from anyone and that he would do anything to keep Jacob from finding his way back to the Academy.

I got dressed in another pair of slacks and a wine-red collared shirt with some black Mary Janes and a simple diamond necklace that Charlie had given me two years before. I pulled my hair back into a loose bun and grabbed my brief case and went into the dining room of the teachers' quarters.

I ate a light breakfast with Rosalie, Jasper, some old hags as they were known in the Academy. The Cullen siblings didn't make an appearance and that worried me. I went about my day and my English classes were a lot tamer today than they had been the day before.

I went to lunch and saw everyone sitting where we had sat down yesterday. Emmett was the first one to notice me. "Bella!" He greeted me.

"Hey Emmett". I put my brief case down and sat in the only empty seat which was next to him and Rose.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?!" Alice asked me as soon as I came back from the salad bar that had been added to the room.

"Tell you what?" Emmett asked her, since she was looking at him and myself.

"That you guys are dating!"

I almost choked on my salad, and Emmett on his water, Edward just looked at his food looking stone-faced, Jasper stared dumbstruck and Rose beautiful face was distraught.

"What -cough, cough- are you talking about -cough- Alice -cough, cough-?" Emmett asked trying to calm himself down.

"I saw you guys hugging rather warmly yesterday night when I was coming to say good night to both of you." She turned to Edward confused, "Even Ed-"

"Excuse me," Edward got up abruptly taking his tray with him, "I need to go and catch up with my class work." He left briskly.

"I-I have to go too. I need to grade some papers that need to be turned in right away." Rose said, getting up also.

"But it's only the second day!" Emmett said clearly trying to get her to stay.

Rose didn't listen she just walked away as if trying to get out as fast as she could.

"So are you going out or not?" Alice asked sounding annoyed that we weren't saying anything.

"No we aren't dating, Alice." Emmett told her sister as if she was fifteen years younger.

"Than why did you beat up Bella's ex-boyfriend?"

Emmett and I gaped at her.

"How do you know about that?" I demanded.

"I was the one that let him in, he told me that you guys had broken up but were now working on getting back together. I also told him where your private room was to give you privacy." She said taking some of her own salad and putting it in her mouth.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said aggressively. "He's nothing of mine."

Everyone stared at us, Alice looked sad, "Did I make a boo-boo?"

"Yes, you made the biggest fucking boo-boo ever!" Emmett roared.

She jumped in her seat.

"Emmett there's not need to-"

"You stay out of this Jasper!"

Jasper threw an insulted look at Emmett who shot daggers at his petite sister.

"Alice why the fuck would you let a total stranger in to someone's private quarters without their consent?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Bella would react like this. He told me she would be ok with it!" She started to tear up.

"Emmett," I put my hand around his burly one and tried to calm him down. Although what Alice had done had been bad, I didn't hold it against her. "It's ok. She didn't know better." At this point Alice was crying her little heart out and Jasper was trying to comfort her. "Come on, let's go outside and try to calm down."

Emmett growled at his sister one last time and let me lead him.

"Bella!" Alice called out to me, I turned giving her a weak smile. "I'm sorry."

"I know Alice, I know." I turned to Jasper, "take care of her." He nodded and went back to rubbing smoothing circles in her back.

I took Emmett to his room and gave him a glass of water.

"Emmett why are you so worked up?"

"Because I could feel the hurt when you were telling me what happened with that fucking bastard last night and I couldn't believe that my own idiotic sister helped him not only enter the premises but she lead him to your private room!" He yelled.

To say that I was touched was an understatement, "wow Emmett thank you. But you didn't have to yell at Alice like you did. She honestly didn't know." I told him.

He gave out a exasperated sigh, he knew that I was right. "I want you to do me a favor. Another one." I laughed.

"Say the word."

"When you calm down apologize to Alice."

Emmett bit his lip, and like before he knew I was right. "Ok, let me calm down a bit and then I'll do it."

"Thank you." Another thing I had mentioned before, about gravity hating me came to be once again.

From this point forward, it was as if everything had been put in slow motion. I planned on giving Emmett a hug and a peck on the cheek, but instead I tripped on my own two feet and lunged forward thusly kissing Emmett, not on the cheek but on the lips. Simultaneously, someone opened the door to Emmett's room and you could hear a huge intake of breath.

I pulled away from a shocked Emmett and we both turned to see who had see the accidental kiss, only to find Edward staring at us with a look of utter devastation.

After the longest minute in the history of the Earth, the younger Cullen spoke, "excuse me, sorry to interrupt." He darted away.

"Oh fuck." Emmett said under his breath, still looking in the direction where his brother had been standing not a second ago.

_Oh fuck indeed._

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUUUNNN!!!!! Poor Eddie, what could he possibly be thinking??!! And stupid f***ing Jacob, always ruining everything! (I do not apologize to those who like Jacob, personal preference people!) **

**Ok like I said before, I am seriously not updating until I get a decent amount of reviews!!!! And FYI I already wrote the next two chapters, and they are pretty "WOW" if I do say so myself :p, soooooo REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	7. Et tu Brute?

**A/N: Ok so like I told you guys, when I rewrote the last chapter I wasn't really there because I was sick, I sill am but not as bad. I was reading it again yesterday and I realized that I didn't like where I took this so I rewrote part of this chapter. I hope you guys like this new version. Actually It's the old version, I have no idea why I decided to rewrite it, but whatever, the point is that I went back to were the story was heading originally :D**

**Sorry about the false ch. 8 alert!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight._**

**EPOV**

Jealousy, the dictionary defines it as "the intense feeling of want, protectiveness and desire".

Am I a jealous person?

If you had asked me this a week ago I would have laughed and said "absolutely not", but ask me that this instant and I would say "absofuckinglutely".

What changed you so completely, you ask?

I want to laugh just thinking about it.

A wise man once said, "As a bartender I have learned to separate the troubles of the world. There are two reasons why we suffer: women, and their mothers".

Chauvinistic?

Yes, very. But that bartender was right to some degree.

_My _troubles were because of a woman… and my brother.

I knew that I hadn't expressed my budding feelings to Emmett or anyone else for that matter.

I knew that after I asked Jasper to make up that stupid excuse to get Bella to come up to my room just so that I could apologize for my loss of behavior didn't even make sense to him, but he did it anyway.

Right away I saw that Jasper had a suspicion but since we didn't really know each other that well, he didn't ask questions.

I had almost blown it by not watching what I said to Bella, but I was grateful that she didn't catch my slip of the tongue when telling her to thank Jasper for me, instead of the other way around.

I had been nothing but elated after she left, even going against my study plan and giving the kids a free period instead of going over the rudimentary start to learning how to read music.

To say that I was on top of the world, was the best cliché I could think of. Outdated?

Quite so, but I didn't care.

I

felt on top of the world. I was on top of the world.

Another cliché came to mind that afternoon, though.

What goes up must come down.

And I did.

I crashed face first into the earth from what felt like a beautiful dream.

When I went into the gym to start my daily workout routine with Emmett, instead of

finding Emmett benching like always, I found him feeding Bella water.

It hurt a little at first, but then I noticed they way they interacted with each other and the way they looked at each other made my heart break.

I knew I was being extremely rude with not just her but Emmett also, but I didn't care. I knew I was benching over my limit and I could seriously hurt myself, but I didn't care. I knew that this was an overreaction, but I didn't care. I knew that I might have been seeing things that weren't there, but, you guessed it, I didn't care.

In the back of my mind, my rational side started speaking: _you are being an ass. Why don't you talk to Emmett and see if something is going on between the two of them. You never know, maybe they've just become fast friends…_

I didn't listen. I just benched, and ran, and worked out some more.

Emmett soon gave up trying to ask me what was going on and if something was the matter telling me that if he wanted to talk to go to his room later than night.

I just ran some more.

I don't know how long I had been by myself, but I knew that eventually I would have to not just talk to Emmett, but apologize.

_And to Bella too, don't forget her._

Yeah, don't forget Bella Swan.

I laughed out loud, if anyone had been in the gym with me, they would have thought me

crazy, but I just laughed.

Forget Bella Swan?

Without knowing _Bella Swan_ had invaded my entire being in just three days.

To say that I loved her wasn't the right sentence and verdict on my feelings towards her.

Yes, I did have feelings for her, occasional jealousy bouts, and I had to admit that the guy inside of me wanted to fuck her senseless, but I didn't _love _her.

_Now…_

_But what about tomorrow? Or th_e_ next day? Or a month from now? Or a year from _

_now?_

Soon my mind was going off on its own.

White picket fences, two story houses, two little kids running around in an ample backyard, someone that looked like me reading a newspaper in said backyard with a pregnant-looking, Bella Swan-esque woman yelling at the little kids to be careful, sitting next to the me-looking guy, snuggled underneath his arm…

What the fuck was that?

_That is what you want._

I _want _that?

_Sure. Why do you think _you_ thought of it in the first place?_

You have got to be kidding…

_You forget, I _am_ you. So are you kidding yourself?_

I shook my head at this. I did not just go philosophical on my own ass.

Then again, my mind went off into what had happened next that day, after showering and changing I stormed towards Emmett's room only to find _her. In a bathrobe._

Once again my mind went to the idea that I was taking things out of context. But how could I take things out of context when her hair was wet, she was in a bathrobe, he was showering in that instant, her hair smelt of his shampoo _I _recommended him, and she looked nervous and scared, obviously not wanting me to go into the room in case I found all of their different articles of clothing scattered around the room?

How could I _not _take things out of context with all of that going on?

I felt suffocated by everything.

The jealousy, betrayal from my brother even though he knew nothing of this, the devastation, the sadness and the feeling of rejection.

I yelled at her telling her that I felt nothing, she didn't know what I meant but I knew and to me that was what matter at the moment.

I knew she wasn't at fault but even if I was telling her that I wouldn't be an obstacle between her and Emmett no matter how cryptic and ambiguous it was, I still needed to tell her directly.

I needed to talk to someone when I found Alice on the school grounds I told her that

Emmett and Bella were dating she jumped at the idea and said that she wouldn't not have thought they would end up together, but if they were happy she would give them her blessing.

I told her not to say anything, the school had a strict rule on not dating fellow staff members and I didn't want to risk Emmett or Bella. As much as it hurt to admit, I would still harbor feelings for her, even it she was with my own flesh and blood.

_Masochistic idiot._

That's right, I would be a masochist if I had to be.

****

I wasn't a big drinker, but I drank an entire bottle of my father's most expensive whiskey.

But being a "good boy" through and through, I knew that to not have a hangover I needed to drink a glass of water after every drink.

I woke up a little late, with no hangover and for once I was thankful of Emmett's teasing of being a know-it-all.

I ran to my first period five minutes before the bell, only to find half of my room full, all girls for some reason and no boys.

A Freshman walked up to me and asked me if I felt ok, I answered her that I was fine and thanked her for asking, she walked away from my desk giggling and blushing.

I laughed internally. I knew that I was handsome as was Emmett and my father, but it never really reached my head. It surprised me every time I noticed that I "enchanted" every woman on this earth to quote an old girlfriend from high school.

I did my thing with my morning classes, dreading to go to lunch and having to go see the happy couple after a night of multiple orgasms and confessions of undying love.

I told myself that I couldn't avoid them, if I did it would raise suspicion. So like a masochist that I decided to be, I went to lunch in the faculty cafeteria. But before I did, I decided to take a shower first, to try and calm myself.

I went to my room, but before I could take my shower, Emmett called me on my cell phone and asked me where I was.

I told him that I was in my room about to take a shower and he told me he would come up and see me. He wanted to talk about yesterday.

I sighed. I agreed and I haistly took my shower.

When I was rinsing, I heard Emmett come into my room.

"Edward?!" He yelled into my door.

"I'll be right out!" I yelled over the running water.

"Alright!" I heard him say.

I walked out with my towel around my abdomen and saw him sitting at the small pianoforte that I had asked my parents to install in my room.

"Hey bro."

"Hey." I walked to my dresser and grabbed some distressed jeans with a white graphic shirt with a silhouette of a piano.

"So are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?" Emmett asked me as I moved to bathroom and left the door ajar so that we could continue talking while I changed.

"I was just a little stressed and I needed to blow some steam." I lied, thankful that there was a door between us. I didn't want him to see that I was lying.

"Oh." I walked out to find a confused brother.

"Yup." I said as I threw my old clothes into the hamper. I went back to the mirror to try and fix my damp hair.

Emmett walked in standing by the door, folding his arms leaning against the wall,

watching my reflection in the mirror closely.

I washed my face, for no reason.

"You just came out of taking a shower." Emmett noted.

"I know but I feel like it." I said between splashes of water.

"Are you high?" Emmett asked, laughing, but still worried.

"No." I laughed at his idiotic question. And because I felt like it, I splashed him with some water.

"Hey, you fucking ass!" He tried to shield himself from the water as I laughed.

"Is Big Boy Emmett afraid of a little bit of water?" I teased him as I darted out of the bathroom.

"Fuck you! Come back here!"

He ran after me and I down the hallway to storm into his room. I realized that I made a huge mistake.

_Dumbass._

"I've got you!" Emmett roared as he locked the door, "come here little brother, let me give you a proper ass-whopping!"

He ran after me, but this time I was stuck. He threw me on to his bed began ruffling my hair, which he knew I hated. "Leave me alone you big oaf!" I tried to fight him off, but he was too much for me.

"I will until you apologize and you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you."

I gave up. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you!" I pushed him off and this time he lifted himself so that I could get up.

"I already told you." I got up and shot daggers at him as I tried aimlessly to fix my hair.

"The stress was too much."

He sent me another incredulous look, but he knew we would get nowhere. "Fine, I'll believe you. For now."

I sighed, relieved.

"Wait a second while I change to a dry shirt." He went to his own dresser and grabbed the first shirt he touched.

I waited for him, as he gave me his back and changed I noticed fresh scars in his back.

I heart dropped to the floor once again, and I went back to the state of being that I had

been since yesterday.

I could only guess where he got those scars and turned away not wanting to see them any more.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go to lunch." Emmett said, as he opened the door and waited for me to get up from his bed.

I didn't say anything I just followed.

****

"Wait, so you're saying that Jefferson didn't write the Declaration of Independence?" Emmett asked incredulously. We were sitting in the teacher's cafeteria, with Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice.

He and Jasper were currently having a historical conversation. Specifically, about Thomas Jefferson and the Declaration of Independence. Jasper had told us that he was currently teaching his students about the early stages of the Revolutionary War and how Jefferson didn't really come up with the Declaration himself.

To him, Jasper was close to committing blasphemy. Every American knew that Thomas Jefferson wrote the blatant letter to King George III telling him that the colonies were breaking away from the Mother country, thus beginning the Independence War.

"He did, but he didn't write it out of scratch. Many of the factors of the Declaration did not come from his intellect but rather from various other people. By the way, did you know that Jefferson made a huge mistake when he wrote the Declaration? If you look carefully you could see that-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You also said that many of the Patriots including some of the most important figures didn't do rebel for the desire to be free from any ties to England, what the fuck do you mean by that?" Emmett asked Jasper, not letting him continue his sentence, who knew that for one: Emmett knew the history of our country, two: he cared about it, and three: so many things were kept from general knowledge?

"Well, yes. You see the men that would become our Founding Fathers-"

"Bella!" Emmett interrupted Jasper when he noticed Bella coming in, looking stunning in slacks and a professional looking shirt whose color reminded me of blood, and for some reason the thought of biting Bella in the neck and sucking her blood so that she could become my eternal slave went through my mind.

_You mean, your eternal _sex _slave…_

I wasn't big on vampires and anything having to do with Nosfuratu, which shocked me when I thought of this.

I was in deeper than I thought.

Alice brought up the inevitable and before she could rat me out, and before they could officially declare their love I walked out.

I threw my untouched tray of food down the trash bin, and walked out of the room. I hadn't noticed that Rose had followed me.

She threw her tray away and bumped into me, hastily apologizing and not waiting for my reply. She walked so fast all you could see was her blonde tresses whip you in the face an a blur of blue and black.

I watched her go, not understanding why she was running away so fast. I went back to the intense rage and hurt. Without realizing it, my mind had come up with a plan. And Rosalie Hale would help me with it.

I went after her, I didn't know Rosalie well enough as to talk to her in private, but I took my chances.

"Ms. Hale!" I called out, she turned to look behind her and stopped.

"You don't have to call me 'Ms. Hale', call me Rosalie or Rose, everybody else does." She had a frog in her throat.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

She looked uncertain, this was the first time I had talked to her alone and so directly, "Uh, sure. Let's go to by room. Lunch is almost over and I don't want to be late."

I agreed and as we walked down the corridors towards the Science section of the school, one of the old hags came up to us, "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Hale I presume?"

It was an older gentleman, clearly in his fifties. I could tell he was "one of those".

"Yes?" I answered.

"My name is John Maxwell and I teach Freshman English." He extended his leathry hand towards us. I took it, and so did Rose. I saw her trying to hide her discomfort.

This guy was creepy.

"Happy to make your acquaintance." Rosalie told him.

"Yes," he stared at Rose a little more than necessary. Even though I wanted to talk to Rose, I could tell that she wanted to leave this man's presence and I wasn't going to have enough time talking to her if we killed time like this.

"Well, if you'll excuse-" I tried to guide Rose away, but the old crone stopped us.

"Word of advice, it is better to treat the students with an iron fist than with a weak one."

_And this is why Mom hired us._

I gave him a great big smile and said, "thank you, we'll keep that in mind." This time I put my hand on Rosalie's lower back and lead her away from the creep.

When we were a good distance away Rose spoke, "did he give you the chills like he did me?"

"Yeah, I could see why Mom hired the new teachers."

"Yeah, I could see that too."

"I have to say one thing though," I said trying to not laugh.

"What?"

"Poor Freshman."

Rose laughed, but we both knew that as funny as it was, it really was unsettling. That man made my skin crawl.

I opened the door to her classroom/lab and sat in the desk directly in front of her own.

"So Edward, why did you need to speak to me?" She said clearing the whiteboard for the next class that was due in ten minutes.

"I noticed you run off looking rather sad and I wanted to make sure you were ok." I noticed that my comment had reminded her of something sour.

"Oh that." She wiped her hands and sat in her chair. "It was nothing, I just-"

"Like Emmett." I cut to the chase.

Rose looked at me alarmed, clearly she was stunned that I knew and that I was so direct.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" I became very business-like and I noticed Rose's features go from stunned, to interested.

"You like Emmett, I like Bella." She cocked an eyebrow at my confession. I could see that her mind was taking her to where I wanted it to go. "Unfortunately for us they like each other."

"No they don't." Rose surprised me by her words.

"What?"

"Just yesterday Emmett asked me out." She folded her delicate hands in front of her.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't stop my voice from dropping the business-like tone.

"Yes. I didn't give him an answer, I was going to today but then _that_ happened."

"Wait. What did my brother say to you?"

"That he saw me more than just a colleague and that if I would go out with him." I stared at her incredulously.

"Than what the fuck is all of this with Bella?"

"I have no idea." She gave out a heavy sigh.

"Emmett isn't the type to play with women's hearts. Especially ones that work together and get along well." I tried to find reasoning behind all of this.

"If he did, he would be the world's biggest idiot."

"Well let's test it out shall we?" I got up and stood directly in front of her desk.

"How so?"

"Let's go out." I told her.

She stared at me like deer caught in the headlights. "What?"

"If Emmett sees you and I dating, we'll see if he was trying to play the field."

"Aren't you plotting against your brother?"

"Yes, but I need to know." I felt like I was Brutus and Emmett was Creaser, but I was right. I needed to know.

"Alright. But it'll be fake right? Because I like him not you." Rose got up.

"Fake relationship, real results." I assured her.

"Alright."

"Deal?" I extended my hand to her.

"Deal." She took it with fervor and I realized that Rose may look delicate, but she sure as hell had a grip.

"There you are!" Alice stormed into the room. Rose and I jumped when we saw her.

"What the fuck Alice!" I yelled.

"Sorry Edward, but I was looking for both of you." She told us as she floated to stand in front of me.

"What is it?" I wanted to get back to my conversation with Rose.

"Why did you guys leave?" Alice asked us, looking at Rose and I.

"We have a confession to make" I could hear amusement in Rose's voice. I looked at her in alarm. She challenged me with her eyes. I smiled.

"What is it?" Alice knew that we were about to drop a bomb.

"Rose and I are dating." I kept eye contact with Rose as I saw shock in my little sister's pixie face.

"Oh. My. God!!!!!!!" Alice screamed. She looked at Rose for confirmation.

"It's true. Edward and I are dating." Rose said walking over to me and wrapping her arm around my waist.

Alice watched us with a mixed look on her face. After a while she told us, "I need to talk to Mom."

"Why?" I sounded alarmed. There was a no dating coworkers rule in the school's norm.

"To try and get her to drop that stupid rule about not dating fellow faculty." She said as she ran out the door. "See you!"

The second she left Rose and I parted, "pretty good actress." I complimented Rose.

"Thank you. I took a couple acting classes back in New York."

"You're from New York?"

"My family is. My dad is a bank manager for one of the city's biggest banks. I moved to Seattle a couple of years ago."

"We need to talk." I realized.

"About what?" She sounded confused.

"If we are going to play the couple role we need to know everything about the other." I saw understanding dawn on her pretty face.

"Alright." And as if the bell knew our conversation had come to an end, the bell rang telling the school that lunch was over.

"Well, I'll leave you to your classes." I said walking away.

"Ok. Remember, mum's the word." Rose reminded me.

"Mum's the word."

As I walked away from the classroom and went to my own, there was a sentence going through my mind:

_Et tu, Brute?_

**A/N: I know that this was a huge change, but like I said, I have no idea why I changed the story in the first place. So anyway, this is the original draft and I'm sticking to it.**

**Thanks for reading and sorry about the false ch. 8 alert!**


	8. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Ok so from the alerts and fav. Emails I've been getting it means that you guys like the original story…**

**Thanks for taking it so well :D**

**Warning: For those who love Jacob, do not read this chapter, you won't like it. And if you do even though he love him, don't send me any flames saying 'wtf??? Why did you go so far??" I have made it very clear that I don't like Jacob and you have been forewarned.**

**NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, enjoy!!!**

**Declaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight.**_

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_Someone opened the door to Emmett's room and you could hear a huge intake of breath._

_I pulled away from a shocked Emmett and we both turned to see who had see the accidental kiss, only to find Edward staring at us with a look of utter devastation._

_After the longest minute in the history of the Earth, the younger Cullen spoke, "excuse me, sorry to interrupt." He darted away._

"_Oh fuck." Emmett said under his breath, still looking in the direction where his brother had been standing not a second ago._

_Oh fuck indeed._

Emmett and I stared at each other and stood as far away as we could. "I'm sorry," I rushed out, "I meant to-"

"I know," Emmett put his hands up defensively as to stop me from reminding him what had happened even though it was clearly in his mind.

"I'm sorry." I was blushing so much I'm sure astronauts could see me from space.

"It's ok, I'm fine. I know that you tripped and- shit." He cursed and rubbed his face, trying to figure out what to do. "I need to talk to him." He ran off in the direction that his brother had gone off.

Like a zombie I walked out into the hallway, only to find Rose who was going into her room for the night.

"Hey Bella. Are you ok?" She came over to me. I stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"I-I-"

"I'm glad you're here!" Alice bounced up to us from out of nowhere, "I have great news for both of you!"

Rose and I looked at Alice surprised at her sudden reappearance.

"Fuck Alice, a little warning next time!" Rose exclaimed grasping her heart.

Alice giggled, "sorry Rose. I just have really good news."

"What is it?" Rose asked, I had a feeling she knew what Alice was about to announce.

"Both of you can date my brothers!" She yelled, throwing herself at us.

"What?" I finally found my voice.

"Yeah, now _you,_" she pointed at me, "can date Emmett," my eyes bulged out of their sockets, "and _you_," she pointed at Rosalie, "can date Edward without having to worry about risking your jobs or reputation!"

I turned and stared at Rosalie, who continued looking at Alice with a smile. "You're dating Edward?"

"Yes. I just can't believe you're dating Emmett." Rose smiled at me.

_What the fuck?_

"I'm not dating Emmett." I told her defiantly.

"Yeah you are, I mean why else would he kick your ex's ass?" Alice asked me.

"He did what?" Rose looked from Alice to me incredulously.

"Emmett kicked Bella's ex's ass after he tricked me into letting him into the school, sorry Bella." Alice looked down, ashamed at herself.

"It's ok Alice. But he just did it because he's my friend."

"Bella just admit it." Rose told me, fustrated for some reason.

"I. Am. Not. Dating. Emmett." I tried to keep my cool, but I found it very hard, considering that everyone was so inclined to believe that Emmett and I couldn't be just very good friends.

_Don't forget that Edward saw you "kissing"._

It was an accident!

_I know. But he doesn't._

Emmett'll fix him straight.

_I don't know. People will see what that they want to see._

I stomped my foot angrily and said, "why won't you believe me?!"

"Because everyone knows that you both like each other." Rose told me, I could tell she was hiding something.

"You know what? Believe what the whatever you want to fucking believe!" I stormed out of the room and walked outside. I didn't know to where but my legs and anger just carried me off.

I walked out into the courtyard of the school. I hadn't been there much, just passing by so when I reached it I stopped and started walking slow, taking it in.

The oaks, beeches, redwoods, birches, and cedars looked lovely in the moonlight. There was a huge fountain that reached well over thirty feet and was wide enough to have several people inside if they felt the need to get in there. All you could hear was the breeze gently hitting the tree leaves and the musical tinkle of the fountain water.

I went to the fountain and sat on the edge, care as to not get wet and possibly fall in. I don't know how long I stayed there, with the fingertips of my hands in the water as small fish nibbled my skin in their search to look for food when I heard a loud crash.

Startled, the little fish darted away as I turned towards the sound. Two seconds after hearing it I went off in the direction of the crash and turned the corner towards the basketball courts that the kids rarely used for P.E. or lunch time.

I gasped when I was able to focus on the raucous.

There in the middle of the basketball court blacktop of the basketball courts stood Edward and Emmett breathing deeply while looking at a motionless lump that was illuminated by the streetlamps that were placed every couple dozen feet.

They didn't see me, and I didn't want to make myself known yet so I hit behind a thick-enough tree that was able to cover my body from their view.

"I'm not going to tell you again," Edward growled at the body, "leave or I will rip out your nuts and feed them to the dogs!"

The lump moved ever so slightly, who ever it was they started to shake with laughter. It started off rather quietly, but it soon became menacing. "Don't you think it's a little unfair? Two against one isn't what you would call a gentleman's fight."

I covered my mouth, shocked to realize it was Jacob who they were fighting.

"Well, I wouldn't peg you as a gentleman so it's fine by me." Emmett said taking a step forward.

"Same here." Edward growled again, "someone that does what you did to her is nothing more than trash, disgusting scum and deserves nothing but the hatred of those who they hurt!"

"Tell me something," Jacob said, calmly, still on the ground, still facing the blacktop, "would you want a girlfriend who can't have sex?" I gasped, I felt like someone had grabbed my heart and pulled it out without a single care in the world as to what they were doing. How much pain they were causing.

"Would you want a woman that can't satisfy your needs? A woman that can't warm your bed at night? A woman that rejects you the second you enter her?

"I didn't. I love Bella, but I wanted more than just holding hands and kissing. I wanted to fuck and fuck hard. I told her that I would never look elsewhere for what she couldn't -refused to give me- but I always did. I fucked so many women I lost count.

"I would come home and tell her of my undying love, all the while I was fucking her supposed best friend Jessica." I couldn't believe it.

I just couldn't.

He and _Jess_?

"You fucking bastard!" Edward lunged himself forward, like a cat and started hitting Jacob where ever his hands could strike.

After a while Edward got up and stood his stance once again, this time Emmett went after him and grabbed the piece of trash and threw him against the wall of the football field.

"You don't deserve her. I'm glad she left your sorry ass!" Emmett let him go as the motherfucker fell to the ground and spurted out what looked like blood.

I smiled.

_Good. Bleed. Bleed you fucking pile of dung. That's what you deserve._

"Oh shit!" Jasper made an appearance, he ran from one of the entrances of the building adjacent to the field. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Jasper help me kick this guy out!" Emmett commanded Jasper who had just stopped running and was still staring.

"Leave me alone with him just a little while longer." Edward said, in a deadly whisper.

"No, that's enough. Whatever this man did, you guys already did enough to punish him." Jasper walked in between Edward and Emmett who was trying to lift Jacob once again to throw him away like the pile of rubbish that he was.

"No! He doesn't deserve your sympathy!"

"Edward, you could kill him!" Jasper yelled putting his hands up, one towards Emmett and Jacob and the other towards the raging Edward.

"He's right." I said as I stepped out of my hiding place.

Everyone stared at me, not moving an inch.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled. "Baby, I-"

"Don't address me you good for nothing bastard!" I went to him and struck him in the face so hard my hand was pulsing.

Jacob didn't see that one coming and when he recovered from my blow he looked at me with saddened eyes. "Baby-"

Again I slapped him. "Don't call me 'baby'. I am not your baby did you hear me?! I want you out of my life! I want you out of my school! I want you out, out, _out_!!!" With everything I said, I hit him harder and harder and harder. I knew that my wrists were screaming in protest but I didn't care. Everything was spilling out and I loved it.

I loved the rush of adrenaline I had running through my veins, I loved the liberating freedom I felt as I screamed out everything and realized that by staying quiet I was hurting myself more than anyone in the world. "And as for my father, trust me he will hear about you're fucking perverted ways, how you snuck into my room, and trespassed more than once onto private property, and your little _thoughts_ about me!

"You will be kicked out of Washington once my father is through with you!"

I continued hitting him, all of the pain, betrayal and heartbreak coming to the surface and trying to get at him with as much power as he had done to me.

"Bella, Bella, sweetheart it's ok." I could feel Jasper's strong arms around me trying to get me off of the mutt who was protesting against me. Emmett held on to Jacob as I hit him, knowing full well that it was what I needed.

Soon after I let Jasper take me away and I turned around and hugged him, letting my anger become sobbing again. "It's alright little lady, it's alright." Jasper cooed. "Call the cops, but tell them to be quiet about this."

"I already did." Edward's somber voice was heard behind me. "They'll be here in ten minutes."

"Good."

"Aw Bella, why are you letting them cart me away like a criminal?"

"Shut the fuck up you motherfucking pile of crap!" Edward ran to Jacob and landed another blow. This time, Jacob screamed louder than ever.

"I'm going to file charges against all of you!"

"Do it. See if we care. Under the law we are allowed to get physical with someone who enters one's property without permission if need be and you gave us the need. And besides, you sexually harassed Bella yesterday." Emmett put more force on his hold on Jacob which made the latter cry out in pain.

I was still sobbing quietly against Jasper's chest when I heard a car hit the pavement nearby.

I turned and saw one of the police officers from the station come up to us.

"Jacob?'

"Hey Wesley."

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Officer this man right here trespassed onto our property today, and sexually harassed Ms. Swan last night." Emmett said, letting Jacob go.

"Edward!" Jasper called behind him, I felt Edward walk up to Jazz. "Take Bella inside, Emmett and I'll deal with this." He held me from my shoulders as if I would shatter into a million pieces, I felt Edward's warm hands take me into his own chest and hold me there protectively.

I was met by the sweetest smelling sent I had ever come upon. Jasper whispered to Edward, "I've had some legal studies so I know my way around the law. You need to inform your parents as soon as possible, they need to be ready with their lawyers and so forth. I'll deal with it for now, but remember that I have a Master's in American History, not Law."

"Right." Edward agreed. He lead me towards the building, never letting his grip loosen. When we got inside the warm hallways he started to speak, "he's an idiot Bella. You don't deserve him."

I just listened to our footsteps and felt his ragged breathing as we walked. "I'm glad you chose Emmett, he really loves you."

I stopped him. "I'm not dating Emmett. And he only loves me as a sister." Edward stared at me, shock was all over his beautiful features.

"But-"

I put my hand up to stop him from continuing, "what you saw last night was an accident. I don't know if you know this but I am a klutz, I trip over my own two feet more than anyone I know. I always said that gravity hates me so I stand by that. I was going to hug and give Emmett a peck when the gravity gods showed me how much they hate me. You happened to stumble upon my clumsiness. That was it."

"But what about last night, you were in his room, in a bathrobe."

"You should know by know. Jacob snuck into my room when I was working out with your brother, and when I was about to get into the shower he grabbed me from behind. I ran to Emmett's room and asked him to get rid of him. He told me to stay in his room until he came back from kicking Jacob out. I took a shower to calm down and get rid of the disgusting dirt and sweat I had all over me. I told you that he was showering because I didn't want to raise suspicion about Jacob and lied."

"He had scratches on his back." He said, still not willing to believe me.

"That was Jacob. I don't know if you noticed but he fights like a pussy."

"Jacob?"

"Yes Jacob. I mean, come on Edward!" I told him, exaspperated that even after my confession he was still willing to believe a lie.

_Told you._

_People see what they want to see and believe what they want to believe._

"Edward?" I asked trying to get him to say something.

"You really aren't dating my brother?" He whispered as if he was realizing a huge mistake.

"Yes, I'm really not dating your brother." I told him as if he was a five year old boy. "Besides, you would be an idiot if you can't see that Emmett is head over heels for Rosalie." I covered my mouth when this came out. _Oh shit. _"Edward don't tell-"

"Oh fuck." He said looking in the direction of the lounge. "Angel, do you think you could get to the lounge by yourself?"

"Well yes, but please don't-"

"I need to do something and I need to do it fast. I'll make it up to you darling I swear." He gave me a peck in the cheek and ran off once again.

I blinked several times, trying to comprehend what had just happened. But nothing came to mind. I walked back to the lounge to find Alice sitting in a chair clearly waiting for me.

As soon as she saw me she ran after me, "Oh my god, Bella! Are you ok? Edward was just here and told us that your ex was being carted off by the police for trespassing again. Are you ok?" She hugged me fiercely.

"Yes, I'm fine. Actually I'm better than fine." I hugged her back. I really did feel like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. "Where did Edward run off to?"

"I have no idea."

I sat down and looked around me. Everything was peaceful. For now.

By now Headmistress Cullen had probably already found out and was on a rampage to fire me. I just knew she would after all of the shit that had happened recently.

"Bella, are you seriously ok?" Alice asked me, taking my hand. I turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I better go pack now." I got up giving a heavy sigh.

"Why?" Alice looked up at me worried.

"Your mom is probably going to fire me."

"Don't be silly, Bella! My mom wouldn't do such a ridiculous think like that!" She got up and dragged me to my room.

"Come on, it's been a long day, you need to sleep. I'll make sure no one bothers you until tomorrow."

"But Alice-"

"Hush and listen to Mommy Alice."

I rolled my eyes at this. She gave me some pj's from the non-Bella clothes and forced them on me. I was too exhausted to protest at this.

I went to bed as she hummed a sweet melody and watched over me.

I would thank her tomorrow. Now was time to sleep.

And I did.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had really put my foot in my mouth in more ways than one.

Why did I propose such an idiotic idea to Rosalie?

How could I think that Emmett was trying to play the field?

Why didn't I just ask them straight out instead of jumping to conclusions?

_You are an idiot._

_You are a dumbass._

_The world's stupidest man._

Shut up.

I hung my head in defeat. I was, I really was.

I needed to talk to Rosalie about this, and fast.

But first I needed to talk to my mom about everything that had happened and fast.

After I explained detail by detail to my mother, and she was over the shock, told me that the lawyers would take care of everything and that Bella needn't worry about her job.

She wasn't going to lose it even after what had happened. I thanked her and she thanked me back saying that Emmett, Jasper and I had done the right thing.

I hugged her and ran back to the lounge. "Edward there you are, we need to talk." Rosalie met me right outside the entrance.

"Yes we do. Listen Rose-"

Rosalie grabbed me suddenly and kissed me fiercely. I didn't know how to react so I just stood there dumbstruck.

When he parted, Rose had a strange look on her face, "oh Edward!" She hugged me not letting me go for a while.

When I pulled away someone behind me asked, "you guys are dating?"

I turned to find Emmett staring at us, I was about to deny him but Rose beat me to the punch. "Yes, Eddie and are a dating." I cringed at the name, "I love him and he loves me. Right baby?" Rose asked me hugging me again and giving me a chaste kiss.

"Oh." I looked at Emmett trying to tell him that it wasn't true but before I could Jasper ran up to us.

"Ok they took him to the town jail. They want us and Bella to go to the station and tell them our part of the story."

"What's going on?" Rose asked looking at all three of us.

"Oh hey Rose." Jasper greeted my "girlfriend". "Congratulations." He smiled, but when his eyes met mine I could tell he was thinking something else.

"Thanks Jasper." Rose went back to hugging me fiercely.

I knew that it wasn't the time to denounce our "relationship" and that it would have to wait.

_Besides the fact that you deserve this you fucking idiot._

Yes. Yes I do.

I had dug a huge hole and right now that hole was getting deeper and deeper.

_How the fuck are you going to get us out?_

I was screwed.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Gasp!!!!!!!!!!! Poor Edward, all of this just because he didn't have the nerves to ask instead of jump to conclusions!!!!! How is he going to get himself out????!!!! **

**Hahaha. I loved beating Jacob up hehehehe. Don't get me wrong I like Jacob -cough- I just don't love him :D!! No flames about this ok??????!!!!! Remember, I warned you beforehand!!!!!!!**


	9. Ch 8 and a Half: Are You Nervous?

**A/N: Alas Summer is upon us. For some it means beaches and sunbathing. For others is being stuck in a classroom listening to an old guy (if you're lucky someone one like Edward) talk about who knows what. For some it means more work hours. And for some it means that FINALS WEEK IS HERE AND YOU HAVE TO STUDY YOUR ASS OFF OR YOU FAIL THE COURSE AND HAVE TO TAKE IT AGAIN!!!!**

**Guess which one applies to your faithful servant???? **

**Yes people, college calls, as well as for many of you. And not just college, but work and so on. Hence I must take a break from updating until finals are over and I can sit down and not think about Robert E. Lee fighting with Ulysses S. Grant or how Tyler Durden is a metaphor for the monotonous and destructive lives we live. Or how to find the best periodical in an online database for your final research paper on Sally Mann and her **_**Immediate Family **_**collection. Or going to the gym and sweating like you've never done it before…**

**Ok ok. I'm rambling. You get the point. So for now, this is the last chapter I will be writing in a while. I promise I will be back as soon as I can, and as soon as I put my brain back together with Super Glue.**

**So I wrote this chapter OUTSIDE OF THE PLOT because so many of you want some B/E action and it's not coming anytime soon in the story. Consider this a little treat for all of you who have reviewed, alerted and of course read the story. :D!!!**

**ONCE AGAIN, THIS COULD BE CONSIDERED A FUTURE FIC!!!!!**

**Yay!!! Right???**

**Anyway, enjoy!!!**

**Declaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight.**_

**BPOV**

I knew I was about to wake up and I dreaded it. I couldn't remember who I was for a second and where I was.

I didn't want to remember. I was happy where I was, but like always, that moment passes and everything, no matter if it was bad or good comes back to you and strikes you in the face like a runaway train.

I rolled to my side trying to prolong the feeling of not knowing.

But Alice Cullen had to make me remember absolutely everything.

"Bella!" the little pixie threw herself on top of me.

"Oof! Alice, what the fuck?" I yelled out as I felt her tiny body rolling over next to me after waking me up.

"Wake up! We are having a family day!" She ran off into the closet and started rummaging through it.

"Alice, it's Saturday and I have to catch up on some papers I still need to grade. Unlike many I don't own and run my own boutique in the city and can work from home." I plopped my head back to the warmth and softness of my pillow.

"Bella, come on. Everyone's going. And besides the sun is out and you know how rare that is!" Alice was still rummaging through my stuff, or her stuff depending on how you look at it.

"You said 'family day', I'm not necessarily your family." I told her, getting up again, seeing my messy hair in my face. I didn't bother to pull it back, I was going back to sleep so what was the point?

Her tinkling laugh could be heard from inside the Monster. "Bella you're practically family! We are having a barbeque with everyone including Rose and Jasper!"

"Right." I bent my knees, my crossed arms on top of them and my chin resting on said arms.

"You, Jasper and Rose are considered Honorary Cullens!" She surfaced from the belly of the Thing with clothes in hand. "Wear this, apparently you haven't. _Ever._" She sent me a deadly glare.

I gave her a weak smile. She held up a cute white and coral strapless baby doll dress that went down to the floor and I noticed that she had little pieces of coral colored material.

"Alice," I was afraid to ask but I had to, "what is that you have amongt the dress?"

"This?" She put the dress down on the bed so that she could show me a better few of whatever she was holding. "This is a bathing suit." My eyes bulged out. That wasn't a bathing suit. That was just tiny pieces of cloth!!!

"I'm not wearing _that_, especially not in front of your parents." _and brothers and coworkers._

"Yeah you are. If not I'll tell everyone you snore!"

"I do not!" I started to blush. Great…

"Yeah you do." Alice said putting her hands in her waist daring me to defy her.

I sighed. What was the point of arguing? I knew that eventually I would give in.

_She's a witch, she is. A crazy, impish witch and she has us under her spell!!_

_Her spell I tells ya!!!_

Shut up, moron.

_You do know you're calling yourself a moron, right?_

No, I'm calling _you _a moron.

_Ha. Ha. Ha._

_Pray tell what's the difference._

Shut up.

_Point, set and match._

Where are we, Wimbledon?

_Sigh._

What?

_Imagine. Going to Wimbledon and meeting a hot British guy._

Excuse me while I roll my eyes.

_Shit. Just the accent would have me whimpering._

That is so not true!

_Hell yeah it's true. You know what they say about guys and accents…_

No I do not. But why do I get the feeling that you're going to tell me?

_Hahaha. Admit it. If a hot British boy were to ask you to have a midnight rendezvous you would totally say yes._

Not even.

_You know I'm right._

I know you're stupid.

_Oh wow. Witty._

Shut up.

"Bella? Houston reporting to see Bella. Bella are you there? Over." I blinked several times coming back from where ever I briefly had gone to.

I noticed Alice talking to her hand as if she had a walkie-talkie on her.

"What?" I asked her dumbly.

"I asked you if you were ok with leaving with Edward. I still have to do some minor things with Rose. Jasper and Emmett are both going on later with my parents. I know you're a guest but could you please help Edward out with the grill?" She threw herself on to my knees and gave me her famous pouty face.

"Fine." I said without thinking.

_A witch I tells ya!_

Shut up.

"I'll do it, but you owe me!" I told her as he proceeded to hug me.

"Yes, I owe you one. Now get dressed. Edward is going to come for you any minute."

_Mmmm… 'come for me'_

_Tasty._

Ew. You did not just think that.

You _thought that my dear, you._

Ugh.

"Bella, come on, get dressed!" Alice practically ripped my clothes off.

"Alice!" I shrieked trying to stop her from yanking my ratted old t-shirt off of me.

"Oh hush Bella! I have what you have and besides I'm a designer. I've seen _everything_ in the dressing rooms to my fashion shows." She still tried to pull the shirt off.

"But I'm not used to it!"

"Well get used to it!" Someone knocked on the door as we fought which meant that I could run to the bathroom and change while Alice opened the door.

"If it's Edward I'll kill him." Ms. Bossy-Pants said as she went to the door, "I told him to give me half an hour."

As I closed the door to the bathroom and started changing I could hear Jasper's low drawl in my room. "Ms. Cullen," Alice giggled, I rolled my eyes, "I was wondering if Bella was ready, Edward is waiting for her."

"Tell Edward that I told him to wait at least thirty minutes. Bella is barely changing and I still have to do her hair and make up." I could hear the honey dripping, "please Jasper?"

"Uh… s-sure M-ms. Cullen." Poor defenseless fool. She had him around her little finger like the rest of us.

_Give me a 'W. I. C-'_

Shut the fuck up.

_Whatever._

Witty.

_Shut up._

As I put on the sting bikini below the white/coral baby doll dress I looked at myself in the mirror. Was I brave enough to step out of this bathroom wearing that?

_Don't be a wimp. Just do it._

I sighed. Ok, I'll do it. I mean after all the only thing you could see was the strings that held up my top and everything else was fully covered.

I walked out of the bathroom expecting to see Alice and Jasper but only found Alice.

He must have left when I was assessing myself in the mirror. "Alice?"

Alice was hooking up a curling iron and setting her makeup bag in front of my vanity mirror when she looked up to see me. A wide grin speard all over her stunning face.

"Oh Bella, you look great!" She yelled.

"Thanks," I blushed looking at the floor.

"Come on. My impatient brother is waiting," she sat me down and started parting my hair so that it would be easier to curl it.

"Alice, it's a barbeque, not a fancy dress party." I told her.

"Yes but you still have to look good."

"Will I have to go into the water?"

"Only if you want to. By the way, watch out for Emmett. He loves to throw people in." She warned me.

"Will do." After finishing my hair (loose waves), and giving me a beachy look, Alice deemed me good enough to leave. "Edward is waiting for you in the school's private garage. He'll take you to the mansion and set up the grill and put out the buns, sodas and so forth." Alice told me as we walked through the teachers' only corridors of the school.

I was happy for this. I didn't want to run into any of my students or any student for that matter because I was afraid of them seeing me like this.

"Now remember, everyone will join you eventually. If you guys finish early don't start the grill right away and you can use the time to get to know each other, I don't know."

"Right." I nodded.

I hadn't really thought about it, but I just realized that I would be alone with Edward for an unknown amount of time and instantly I became nervous.

I didn't know what to do with myself, I knew he was attractive and I was a stupid mess when ever he was in the vicinity.

I walked to the garage and there he was. Against his shiny silver Volvo conversing casually with Jasper and Emmett. He laughed and ran his hand threw his copper hair giving it a more disheveled look to it. I noticed that he was wearing black and green board shorts with a simple graphic tee with a rapper on the front.

_God's gift to women… sigh…_

I ignored this and walked up to the guys, "hey boys." I tried really hard not to stare at him, so I looked at Jasper and Emmett casually.

"Wow Bella, you look hot!" Emmett said giving me the once-over. Jasper also told me I looked, "ravishing".

I blushed again, I could feel not just Emmett's glare, but Jasper and Edward's as well.

I thanked him and turned to Edward, "ready to go?"

"Yes." He smiled at me and ran to the passenger's seat to open the door for me, I smiled at his gentlemanly ways as Emmett called out to me.

"I assume you're wearing your bathing suit underneath that dress?"

"Emmett!" Edward yelled at his brother.

"What? It's a valid and innocent question." By his tone of voice and the look he sent me let me know that his intentions were anything but innocent.

"Yes, why do you ask Emmett?" I asked him as Edward held the door for me.

"Just wondering. Wouldn't want that pretty dress to get wet."

"Emmett shut the fuck up." Edward told him.

I laughed at his brother's antics. "Oh trust me, I came prepared." I slid into the comfy seat and inhaled the smell that was Edward as my mind reeled from such a delicious fragrance. I waited as Edward shut the door behind me. He sprinted to the driver's seat and started the car.

We drove off in the direction of Forks even though the mansion was outside of the town. It just so happened that the mansion and school were situated on opposite sides of the town so the Cullens had to go through it to reach their home.

A little while after taking off Edward spoke, which made me even more nervous, "so Miss Swan-"

"Bella."

Even after so much that had happened between us and the fact that we were almost done with the school year, he still insisted on calling me "Miss Swan". He said that it was a form of endearment.

"Miss Swan," he persisted, "I'm glad that you agreed on helping me set up for the barbeque. Everyone else was busy."

"Oh," I started fiddling with my fingers, "it's ok, I had nothing better to do anyway."

I wanted to cover my mouth with my hand, I felt so stupid.

_You are a fucking idiot. He probably thinks you only did it to find a way to not go into Bordomville._

I saw his gorgeous features fall a little, "I mean, I'm glad to help." I tried to salvage myself from further embarrassment.

He gave me a weak smile and for the rest of the drive we were quiet. When he pulled up into the Cullens' garage and parked his Volvo we walked into the gergantuan home and he led me to the back.

"I know that it's rather short notice, but Alice came up with it just like that because of the sun and because it's the weekend," he explained why they were having a barbeque so suddenly.

I laughed, "oh Alice."

He gave me a weird look and then showed me to the outdoor grill Dr. Cullen had installed for such days like this.

"Obviously we don't use is as much as we wish we could, but we have it just the same." he started prepping the grill.

"What do you need?" I wanted to feel useful.

"You don't have to do anything. I can do it myself." He told me as he turned on the gas.

"No, Alice said that you needed help and that's the reason why I'm here. So what do you need?" I asked more presistant this time.

He looked up from what he was doing and smiled. "Do you see the pool room?" He signaled to where the pool controls where most likely. I nodded.

"Go in and look for any pool toys. Blow them up and throw them in the pool please." I narrowed my eyes at him, he just gave me stupid grin.

I still did what he asked me and I came out with a huge intertube, a giant inflatable duck that could be put around your waist to keep you afloat and a long inflatable one where you could lay down and take in the sun. as I did this I could see that Edward was already putting out the buns, sodas, the ground beef that was covered by clear plastic, hot dogs ready to be cooked and condiments.

When I blew the inflatable toys I threw them into the pool I turned to Edward who was now setting up the pool chairs.

"What's next Boss Man?"

Edward laughed, "sit."

"Are you done?" I asked, looking towards the grill and checking if he had forgotten something.

"Yes, now sit down. How do you want to kill time?" He asked me as I sat and looked at the Olympic-sized pool they had.

"I don't know. You tell me."

Edward have me one of his famous lopsided grins and came closer to me. Instantly I froze up. "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" I asked staring at his emerald orbs that were in the brink of swallowing me up.

"An old game I used to play in high school." I felt his hand inch forward towards my own hand which was currently sitting on the pool chair.

"What is it called?" My voice hitched, our eyes still on each other.

"It's called 'Are you Nervous?'" He smiled.

I racked my brain trying to search for any kind of recognition but I didn't find it. I mean I was the kind that would rather sit and read the Great Bard instead of going to the famous high school parties the jocks always threw.

"I've never played it." I could hear my voice crack again.

Edward's grin became mischievous and I swear I saw a brief glint in his eye.

"It's a simple game. We slowly guide our hands down the other's body and ask 'are you nervous?' and the other says yes or no. If not than you can go on. If yes, you stop and that's it." So simple, yet so dangerous.

He knew this.

_Of course he did._

He knew what he was doing.

_Duh, it's God's gift to women!!!_

Will you shut up with that?

_You know I'm right._

Whatever.

"Do you want to play?" He asked me, I could hear the innuendo all over that, once again, simple question. At this point we were whispering. Lost in our own little world.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Good." He whispered back as his fingers ghosted my own. We stayed quiet, clearly he was the one in control. "Are you nervous?" He asked me.

"No."

He gently ran his fingers up my arm slowly. "Are you nervous now?"

"No." this was sending chills up my arm and I loved it. Just by his simple tone of voice I could feel my nipples harden. Shit. I was in trouble.

His hands reached my shoulders and then he ran them through my collarbone, "how about now?"

"No."

His hands went up to my cheek and he ran the length of it, "now?"

"No."

I could feel the adrenaline rush through my veins, I was nervous, but it felt right.

_You better not fuck this up._

I ignored "her" and went back to Edward. Who had my chin in his strong hand and tilted it to the side. He brought his face to my neck, and like before my breathing hitched. "How about now?" He whispered into my ear, seductively.

To say that I wasn't… _aroused_ would have been the biggest understatement of the century. But I wasn't going to let him know that.

"No."

He chucked, sending his gentle breath to hit me ever so slightly behind my ear. I bit back a low moan. He ghosted the skin behind my ear and whispered, "are you nervous now?"

"No." Oh how I wanted him!

I guess he felt empowered, still having his left hand on my chin, I could feel his right hand going back to my collarbone and tracing it with the fingertips of his fingers.

This felt absolutely amazing, and the man wasn't really touching me!

His right hand went to the side of my chest and grazed my left breast ever so slightly while I could feel the tip of his tongue touch my earlobe. I bit my lip so hard, it hurt.

"Are you nervous now, Miss Swan?" he asked huskily.

I tired to control my breathing which was becoming rather shallow and shut my eyes and opened them again before I answered. I wanted it to be true.

"No."

"Brilliant." He said this more to himself than to me. By this time I could feel his right hand going my waist and stopping at my hip, while he dipped his face to the crook of my neck and grazed his nose gently down, inhaling. And once again I stifled a moan. But what scared me was that this time the moan was louder.

"Mmmm… enticing…" he whispered. He came up to my ear and whispered once again, "what about now?" I shut my eyes closed, trying not to let this affect me.

I bit my lip trying to control, not just my breathing, but my hormones, but also to get rid of the intense want of fucking him.

"No." His right hand went down my hip and into my thigh where he stilled for a moment. He still held my chin with his left hand while he went to the underside of my neck and barely kissed it.

"How about now?"

"No." I wanted to hyperventilate from the sensations that I was feeling. I felt dizzy, I had never felt like this by a man's closeness and gentle touch that it scared me shitless.

His right hand roughly grasped the side of my thigh, the fist time he had been rough through out or little "game" and since I'd known him. I gasped as he continued to act calmly.

_Yes baby. Grab me. I'm yours. _All _yours…_

I didn't know if that was me me or me "her" but I didn't care. All I could think about was Edward grasping my thigh as he ever so coolly assaulted my being.

Edward began to suck, actually _suck _on my earlobe and that almost made me orgasm. He didn't even have to pull little Eddie out to do so. I couldn't help it, I low moan escaped my lips before I could stop it.

When Edward heard this he himself gave out a moan into my earlobe sending little vibrations not just through my sensitive ear but all the way down to my nether regions.

I bit my lip so hard I thought I would break the skin, but I didn't care. I was in heaven. Absolute heaven.

Just then as Edward violated my earlobe we heard tires hitting pavement and like someone had electrocuted us we looked towards the sound. We sat there, like gazelles waiting to see if the lion was in the savannah waiting to pounce…

Then we heard various voices and the slamming of several doors clamoring in the side of the house where we knew the garage was.

Edward and I turned to each other and, once again, as if someone had electrocuted us we darted away from each other and waited.

"Edwaaaard!!!!!!! Beeeellaaaa!!!!!!" Alice's chimes called out to us.

"Over here!" Edward and I said at the same time. We stared at each other and then looked away, both blushing as if our skin was literally burning.

"There you are!" Alice said and she bounced up to us, followed by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Emmett who had a cooler with him and an awestruck Rosalie who obviously had never been to the Cullens and the same went to a stunned Jasper.

"Did you have fun setting up?" Alice asked me as she held my hand.

"Yeah." It was extremely hard not to look at Edward as I said this.

"That's good." Alice smile and then took a closer look. "Bella," she asked, concern all over her face, "you look nervous. Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

Apparently he heard me because next thing I knew I heard his own beautiful laughter fill the air as I looked down, totally and completely embarrassed as everyone around us stared at us with confused gazes.

_God, kill me now…_

**A/N: I hope that was to your liking :D… **

**Reminder: this is just a sub chapter to the story because I haven't gotten to writing the chapter after the cops come to the school. And like I said before, B/E action doesn't come in until a little bit later. But never fear as soon as I finish my finals and I take at the most two days to chillax afterwards I will be back.**

**For those reading **_**Better than Zeus Himself, **_**don't freak out, Dork and I will be back soon. Dork is currently getting used to her new job and as soon as she is settled in and once again, I am done with my finals we will update that story.**

**For now, I gotta go to sleep. It's 11:27 p.m. L.A. time and I am just about to collapse on top of my laptop and sleep. Find any mistakes? Send me a PM telling me where they are and I'll fix them as soon as I can. I would say good night but for some of you it could be morning, afternoon and/or night the following day :D**

**Ok I'm done. See you soon!!! --Luvulotts.**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Metamorphosis

**A/N: Hi!!! I'm back earlier than I thought!!!! Yay!!!**

**Ok first of all, the other day I saw the teaser for **_**New Moon**_** and wow… I have to say that Taylor looks hott, not Jacob, Taylor. Hahahaha, get the difference? And I can't wait for the movie to come out, wow…**

**Yay!!! I finished my finals, and as of Thursday I finished my freshman year of college, I am so proud of myself, -happy dance-!!!**

**I hope you like this chapter, and I have to say that thanks for liking "Are You Nervous?", like I said then, is that's a sub chapter and I don't know if I'll add it in the story. It was just something to give you for the fact that it's still a long way from Edward and Bella to get together. But there will be teasing and a little bit of touching as the story progresses :p**

**Enjoy the chapter, and seriously people, it's nice getting your alerts but review please???**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed."- Unknown_

I woke up and found Alice in my bed, looking like a little girl sleeping next to her mom. She was adorable.

I got ready, and to my surprise, Headmistress Cullen walked in.

"Ma'am, what are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Good morning Bella." She said, taking at seat at my reading table. "Edward told me everything last night, and because of what happened with you, and what my boys did last night to your ex-boyfriend I called my lawyers."

"Head-" She put up a her hand to stop me, and got up.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. You didn't ask for Mr. Black to trespass onto school property, it wasn't your idea for Emmett and Edward to beat him to a pulp. Now my lawyers have asked me to tell you the specifics of the situation. Since Alice let him in the first time, we cannot use that against us, Emmett did tell us that he snuck into your room and sexually harassed you, is that true?"

I knew that I couldn't get mad at Emmett for telling them this, so I nodded.

"Right. As for Emmett and Edward, they will declare that they found Jacob trying to go into the school from the back. They happen to stumble on a student who was going to get someone to check on weird noises coming from the bleachers of the school's athletic field. And under the law, it is allowed to get physical with an intruder coming into one's property. You, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Emmett will have to go down to the police station and tell your side of the story." She came up to me and put her soft hands on my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes, "Bella I know you are Chief Swan's daughter, but you have to do this. There is no way that you will ever find peace with this if you don't."

"I know, Ma'am, it's just that I'm afraid of what my father will say."

"Honey, you will have all of us there if you need it. You have to do this." She gently put her hand on my chin and lifted it ever so slightly, "you can do this."

I gave her a weak smile, and I truly felt better. She really did see everyone as her children, and even though I loved my own mother, it was nice to have someone tell you things like this to make you feel better.

Alice, who had slept through our conversation, decided to wake up. "Mom?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning a bit.

"Darling, why didn't you sleep in your own bed? You probably got in the way of Bella." She turned to her daughter and started scolding her.

"Sorry Mom, it's just that Bella needed someone to take care of her and I offered since she and I are super best friends." I smiled at her child-like diction.

"Darling, Bella needs some time alone to think things through. Come on, let's go to breakfast." Mrs. Cullen put her arm around her petite daughter and started for the door, she stopped and looked at me from her shoulder, "come join us, we are having a family breakfast today and I would be very happy if you did."

"Can I invite Ja- Mr. Whitlock, Mom?" Alice covered her slip of the tongue, but I knew her mother caught it. The latter have her a reassuring smile and agreed.

"Darling, why don't you invite Ms. Hale, I mean after all she is Edward's girlfriend."

My heart sank to hear this. I instantly remembered why I had left Alice and Rose standing there in the lounge and walked to the fountain.

For some weird reason I felt like someone pulled my heart out and threw it into the wall. What was it to me that Edward had found Rose so irresistible that they would defy their contracts to be together?

I tried keeping a blasé façade on but I knew that if they didn't leave soon the devastation would leak out.

"Ok, I will. See you in twenty Bella?" Alice asked.

I nodded and they walked out talking adamantly about Edward and Rose.

I sat on my bed and stared at no particular thing and just examined what I was feeling.

Why does it hurt?

_Why do you think?_

I don't know. That's why I'm asking you. I mean you are my subconscious.

_You don't need me to tell you why it hurts. I am you. You already know this._

But I-

_You're asking why does it hurt to imagine Edward with someone else?_

Yes.

_Look back to the last four days. You haven't really been around him long enough to feel this kind of pain. Unless…_

Unless what?

_Unless you have slowly begun to feel something more than friendship towards him…_

That's ridiculous!

_How is that ridiculous?_

You can't develop feelings for someone in such a short amount of time!

_And yet, here you are asking yourself why it hurts like a bitch to think of him with someone else…_

I didn't know how to answer this. I had gotten myself into a corner, and I didn't know how I did it or how to get out.

After thinking this over I got up and got ready for the day, I was prepping my English classes for a pop quiz and my Sex Ed. classes for a quiz on the elements of the skin and what it consists of.

Sex Ed was more of a Health class than anything else and my students, more like the male students, were not so happy about this.

I took a quick shower, blocking last night from my mind and trying to calm down before another long day started.

Once again I chose slacks, this time gray, and a white blouse to go with my black Mary Janes. I knew this was somewhat plain for such a wealthy academy, but I didn't care. I looked professional and yet still be me.

I walked out to head for breakfast only to find Edward and Rose talking in the corner in hushed tones.

They looked like they were having an intense conversation so I didn't greet them. I stealthily walked out and made my way to the Cullens' personal dining room.

Alice told me that her mom added this room as a way to have family meals since the entire family was working in the academy, except for her. But since she lived in the school now she finished the puzzle.

Headmistress and Dr. Cullen were seated already in the antique dining table and I gasped. It was beautiful. I felt a pang of envy, since I always wanted a dining table like the one they had. It was filled with every single breakfast food imaginable, with pitchers of orange juice and milk.

Dr. Cullen was at the head of the table, Headmistress Cullen was in the first seat to his right, next to her was Emmett, and next to him was Alice. A nervous-looking Jasper was sitting opposite her, when I walked in he looked relieved.

Emmett got up, and like a well-bred gentleman sat me down, I noticed that it was the second empty seat next to Dr. Cullen. I greeted the older Cullens who were extremely welcoming even amongst all of the legal turmoil that I had caused.

We all started conversing about the expectations of the school year only to find out that the school had a autumn dance to welcome everyone back.

Right away Alice went on a "we-should-go-shopping-in-Port-Angeles-soon" rant. I didn't want to make a scene by saying no so I just smiled and nodded. I would speak to her when we were alone.

Soon afterward, Edward and Rosalie entered, I noticed that both of them had an odd air around them, as if they hid something.

Edward hastily seated Rosalie next to Jasper and without putting any focus on anyone, he took his own seat next to me.

My heart skipped a beat when I felt the wave of heat coming off of him, and my nostrils were violated by his delicious aroma. I bit my lip, as he unfolded his napkin onto his lap and looked around, to stop abruptly at me. I meekly met his gaze as he stared at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Is something the matter Edward?" Mrs. Cullen asked him as he looked back at his mother as if he had been caught doing something illegal.

"Sorry?"

"You look agitated, Edward. How are you handling the stress?" Dr. Cullen asked taking on the doctor role.

"I'm fine Carlisle, it's just that…" He looked at me briefly and then looked down at his empty plate.

"Yes?"

"I was worrying about some tests I need to administer today." I could tell he was lying but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh," Mrs. Cullen sounded relieved, "I see. Well don't worry about that, I'm sure your students will do fine." She turned to everyone in the table, her tone of voice changing to a much serious one, "we need to talk about the situation most of you have found yourselves in."

I looked down at my plate feeling extremely guilt-ridden and morose. Apparently Dr. Cullen noticed this, "do not blame yourself Bella. You did not ask for Mr. Black to go as far as he did and you certainly didn't ask my boys to attack him."

"'Attack him'? Carlisle we didn't 'attack him'!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward, under the eyes of the law you did. No matter how much that young mad may have deserved it. And besides, you know how I feel about violence." He scolded his son.

"Yeah, a regular Mahatma Gandhi." Edward said looking down.

"Edward!" Mrs. Cullen exclaimed.

"What? You should have heard what he was saying about Bella!" He defended himself. I knew that he was only trying to defend me, but I didn't want to hear his entire family to find out about this.

"Excuse me." I put my napkin on my untouched breakfast and hastily left.

"Bella? Bella I'm sorry!" Edward followed me, I tried walking as fast as I could to try and get away from him.

"Bella," he being so much faster and athletic caught up to me and gently but firmly caught my arm and turned me towards him, "I'm sorry, Angel. I don't know what came over me." his tone turned harsh, "I just want to rip him to pieces whenever I think about it."

I gently tried to break free from his grasp but his hold was too much for me. He noticed this and let go of my arm, but moved his hand to hold mine. He looked at me with sad eyes and said, "I am so sorry, baby. You don't even know."

The tears that had started to well in the corners of my eyes were threatening to break free, "I know Edward, thank you for that but I don't need the whole world to know of this. It was bad enough for Emmett to find out, then you, then Jasper and I know for a fact that my father needs to know, but Edward I don't need your family find out like that." Something inside me told me to take a step closer and put my hand on his cheek.

I did this without thinking and instantly he come into my hand even more, his eyes smoldering, "promise me that you won't let this get to you."

I could tell that he wanted to rebuttal but he knew better than to do so, so he agreed.

"Go back to your family and girlfriend," his smoldering gaze turned sour for some reason.

"I will make everything go away." He said this more to himself than to me. I didn't understand his statement but knew that if I did he would give me a cryptic answer.

I hugged him but I noticed that he hugged me harder than I him. We pulled away and I excused myself yet again. I knew that what we were doing could be considered wrong, if anyone had seen us they would have thought that Edward was cheating on Rose with me. I went to class and soon the bell rang for the day to start. Time passed quickly and it was soon lunch.

I knew that Charlie was waiting for my explaination so I called him and asked him if it was ok to have lunch with him at his house. He readily agreed. I didn't tell anyone about this, I wanted to do it on my own without anyone's comments or suggestions. I asked him to come pick me up since the school was too far away from the town as to walk there and my car was still getting fixed by the town's mechanic.

We had an awkward greeting hug, and I could tell that he was itching to ask me about Jacob and the Cullens' but didn't press the subject until we had finished our lunch. Red in the face and extremely afraid of his reaction, I told Charlie why I had left Seattle, Jacob and why I had taken the job at Hillwicke.

Charlie almost had a heart attack when I told him about the threesome, that Jacob tricked Alice into letting him into my room, what he did in the room and what had happened the night before with the Cullens and what he had said about me to them.

He went to his gun belt and I stopped him, telling him that he didn't need to kill him.

"What do you mean I don't need to kill him?!" Charlie bellowed at the top of his lungs, his hand still on the gun.

"Charlie look, seriously, he's going to go to jail-"

"That is not enough for the boy I trusted my only daughter to only to hurt her in so many ways. And to humiliate her in front of other men!"

"Charlie, please." I wanted to cry, I didn't know what to do.

Charlie noticed my tears and instantly dropped his gun, "oh baby, come here." He held me in his arms and told me that Jacob would pay blood and bone for what he had done to me.

He also realized that he need to thank Edward and Emmett for defending me the way they had done and for not letting Jacob get to me after the bedroom incident.

"Dad, I need to go back-"

"No you don't. Surely they could give you the rest of the day off?"

"I don't know…"

"Why don't you call and ask?"

"Ok."

I called Headmistress Cullen and told her about telling Charlie. I also told her that I wasn't in any shape to return to the acadamy to teach my afternoon classes. She agreed with me and told me she would find a subsitute and that she wouldn't dock this from my salary.

I thanked her more than it was needed, but I was more than grateful for her kindness.

I stayed in Charlie's house all day, in my old room just staring at the ceiling and thinking of nothing in particular. I skipped dinner and Charlie didn't bother me after he came home from the station for the day.

* * *

The next day I woke up earlier than Charlie so that I could catch him before I left to go back to the school.

He said goodbye and asked me to visit him more often.

I agreed and told him to visit me at Hillwicke so that I could show him my classroom and the beautiful grounds of the school.

He smiled and thanked me for the invitation. He hugged goodbye and I returned to Hillwicke catching a ride with him.

I went into the bathroom and took a much-needed shower. When I got out I walked over to The Monster and started looking through the Bella-pile only to decide out of nowhere to look through the Alice-pile.

I was mildly surprised that some if not all of the clothes that the imp had bought looked like something I would buy. If I had the money…

I went to the different slacks she had bought me and decided to go for the skirts. I usually don't wear a lot of skirts but I had a odd desire to change it up a little.

I decided to wear a black satin stretch pencil skirt that went down just below my knees, a slate blue, form-fitting Roman-stripped blouse, with capped sleeves and black sash in the middle and to finish the look I decided on some safe-looking black pumps. I looked professional with just enough sex appeal to be permitted in a school setting.

I put on my contacts on, did my hair in lose waves, put on natural make up, grabbed my briefcase and walked out of the teacher's quarters and found Emmett, "hey Emmett."

"Hey Bella." He bent over and kissed me in the cheek, "feeling better?" I could tell he

was hiding something.

My mind went instantly to the possibility that he found out about a certain Biology teacher and a certain younger brother.

"Emmett," I put a hand on his strong arm and tried to say something that would make him feel better.

"It's ok." He said hurriedly, "I don't care, if they're happy I'm happy." He tried to laugh it off.

"You admit it then?"

He gave a humorous laugh, "you would be stupid if you didn't see how I feel about _her_."

"Emmett-"

"It's ok Bella. I'll be fine… eventually." He changed the subject, suddenly, "come on, you must be starving. Mom asked me to ask you to have breakfast with us again."

"Sure, I'd love to." For some unknown reason I felt like I was walking on clouds. As if confessing to Charlie everything that had happened the last year and days had made me lighter than air.

He offered me his arm and I took it happily, "by the way, I have to say Bella, you look hot dressed like that."

I laughed, "sure Emmett, sure."

"No Bella, if I didn't have someone else in my head I would totally see you as more than a friend and colleague." I blushed furiously as he led me to the personal dining room of the Cullens.

Like yesterday, Alice and the older Cullens were already seated, but unlike yesterday Jasper wasn't with them.

Emmett sat me down yet again in the same seat he had done so yesterday, wich only meant that I would be sitting next to Edward once again. I didn't mind this as much as I had done yesterday, but it made me more nervous than anything.

Rose walked in with Jasper, who seated her and like me, sat in the seats they sat down yesterday.

Edward was the last to join us and took his seat looking rather happy.

"Good morning everyone!" He exclaimed happily.

"My, Edward why are you so happy?" Mrs. Cullen asked laughing at her son's sudden mood change.

"He's in love!" Alice teased.

"Shut up Alice." Edward growled.

"You can't hide something that big with your thumb." Alice continued with her teasing.

"I would like to say something." Everyone turned to Rose, surprised that she said something. "Edward and I broke up last night." Various people gasped including myself.

I turned to Edward who was looking at me. I could already feel myself being lost in his viridian eyes.

"Why?" Mrs. Cullen asked Rose.

"Because we realized that we are too different to carry out a relationship." I broke away from Edward's gaze and stared at Emmett who was staring at Rose with a look of utter shock.

"Besides the fact that we really don't love each other." Edward said looking at Emmett.

Emmett looked at Edward for a second and then gave him a weak smile. Edward returned the smile, clearly relieved that Emmett didn't hold it against him.

"I'm sorry to have started the day with such news but it couldn't wait any longer." Rose looked at the older Cullens looking apologetic.

"It is better to tell the truth than to lie about it or wait longer than it should." Dr. Cullen said.

"Carlisle's right. Now if you don't mind, let's eat." Alice said, looking somewhat sad.

"That's right." Mrs. Cullen said beginning serve Alice's plate.

"Mom I could serve my own food you know!"

"I know, darling but I'm so used to doing it for you." Mrs. Cullen said, looking sad.

"Oh Mom!" Alice took her plate and dug into the eggs and bacon her mom had served her. Everyone laughed at her child-like mannerisms.

We fell into easy conversation soon afterwards. I couldn't help but notice that not just Edward but Rose seemed happier now they had broken up. Rose was even looking discreetly at Emmett through her long lashes. Who returned her looks with flirtatious grins and looks.

I was having a conversation with Dr. Cullen when I felt a nudge in the right foot. Thinking that I had believed it, I continued my sentence only to feel the nudge once again but this time it was more obvious. I cleared my throat and tried listening to Dr. Cullen's answer when the nudge was more obvious than ever before. I looked at Edward who was eating his breakfast with an intense look on his face as if he would die if he didn't.

Confused, I turned back to his father who hadn't noticed anything and smiled catching up to his comments quickly.

Edward's foot started nudging my own once again and I realized he was trying to play footsie with me.

Was he really playing such a cute and elementary game of flirting?

With _me_?

I internally felt some sort of elation that I couldn't really describe and how it came about and started nudging his foot with own.

While looking directly at Dr. Cullen, I looked at Edward through my paripheral vision to see his expression to my acceptance of playing the game.

Still looking at his breakfast, he grinned and acted as if nothing was happening below the table.

Soon our nudging became more and more playful, and it became more and more difficult to hide our looks of deep concentration to defeat the other. When every one was done with their meal and were ready to go to their own way, Edward played dirty.

He slyly lowered his left hand and dropped it to my knee and ran his fingers lightly on top of it.

To say that I was utterly shocked and oddly aroused was a complete lie.

I fixed my surprised face on the first thing that I saw and that was the almost empty plate of bacon that was situated in front of me.

Thinking that I was still hungry, Emmett told me to take some bacon with me in a napkin.

I gave him a shaky laugh and said that I wasn't hungry, and that I had just remembered something very important whilst still paying complete and total attention to Edward's feather-light touches. I bit my lip and tried hard to not give ourselves away.

The little fucker knew what he was doing and he knew how to do it.

_Go with the flow._

Oh fuck, did he just…?

_If you mean that if Edward just dropped his hand to your inner thigh and is now extremely close to the Motherland? Yes, yes that cheeky little devil knows what he's doing._

Edward had a stupid shit-eating grin on his face and even though he was still looking at the table like I had been.

He abruptly left his teasing because everyone was getting up and we had to or else it would have looked strange.

I almost hissed at the loss of contact but I knew that what our innocent game had turned into was completely wrong.

I tried to recompose myself quickly and quietly but he knew that I was still processing our little game.

We all separated only to be surprised by the little bastard.

"Bella, did you enjoy our little game?" He asked as he caught up with me and put up the façade of conversing about work.

"Mr. Cullen I do not know what you are talking about." I put on my professional mask.

"That's right," we had reached my empty room and he closed the door, pushing me against the wall, I stared at him once again shocked. "If we play stupid maybe our little games will turn longer and hotter with time." As he said the last part he pressed his body further into mine. "You look so hot dressed like that, baby. So _fucking _hot." He whispered.

"Mr. Cullen you just broke up with your girlfriend, don't you think this is going a little too fast?" I tried catching my breathing.

"Oh Bella, Rose and I were nothing. It was something so stupid, but it's not the time to explain." He lowered his lips to kiss my neck, this had me whimpering and squirming beneath him. "As for now, I have so many little fantasies that only you could fulfill. I know you feel the same way, Angel. I could tell."

"You could tell what?" My voice cracked.

He laughed sending vibrations down my throat, I tried not to roll my eyes at the sensation, "don't play dumb Bella. Not for this." He pressed his lower body towards my own and I gasped. I knew that someone was _very _happy about this turn of events. "Do you want to know the plans I have in store for you?"

I bit my lip at his question and tried to come up with a witty response but before my brain could catch up and before I could come up with said witty response he let me go and gave me a quick kiss in the cheek and left.

_What the fuck? He left! Just like that!_

_You don't make a girl hot and bothered only to leave her there standing like an idiot!_

Wait, wait. This is good.

_How the fuck is this good?!_

_He deserves to be punished!_

Besides the fact that the bell just rung for the start of the day, you just said so yourself, he needs to be punished.

_Who the fuck are you, and what did you do with prim, proper and boring Bella?!_

She left the building and this is now Sassy Bella speaking.

_Ooohhh!!! Well hello Sassy Bella and welcome, I like you better._

Quite. Now let's begin our plan shall we?

_I love this more and more._

Edward's going to learn that leaving me like that has it's consequences and punishments.

_Fuck yes._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So how do you like these turn of events???? Leave your opinions, comments or concerns in the little icon that says "Review this Story/Chapter" :p**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there is so much more to come. But this all depends on you and how much you show me your love!!!!**

* * *


	11. In Control

**A/N: Another update? Wow, I must really love you guys, huh? Hahaha. **

**Oh and also I heard from a fellow fanfic author that you can link your account to your Photobucket account so it's easier to show pics who's subjects are in the story. Does anyone know how to do that, or could refer me to someone that does? I will be eternally grateful :D**

**One last thing: I have decided that this is the time in the story where everything heats up instead of having to wait. The story has taken a life of its own and for me to ignore the fact that it's screaming at me for boiling heat instead of warm chasteness would be a travesty. And a true writer understands that the characters rule the story, not the author himself.**

**This is the chapter many of you have been waiting for, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"_Lust's passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes."- Marquis de Sade._

**Three days later…**

"Alice could you do me a favor?" I peeked my head into her room, she was currently going over her new designs for the upcoming season and was checking some very important details with her creative director for an impending fashion show she was going to give.

"Sure honey," she said looking up, I walked over and glanced at the designs. They were photographs of models showing off Alice's dresses.

"Wow." I gasped. She really had talent.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly looking back at the photographs.

"Is something the matter, Ali?" I asked noticing her morose sigh.

"I want Alex Perry in my fashion show. He's one of my favorites in the business but he's currently in Sidney judging a fashion television show **(if you know what I'm talking about, I totally love him and Charlotte :D)** and I couldn't get a hold of him."

"Maybe someone else just as good?" I knew this wasn't going to help but I tried.

"I could get another designer but it's too much of a short notice to get anyone for a good price. And besides, I really wanted Alex, I love his accent." She sighed.

_This chick certainly loved accents._

Not knowing who Alex Perry was because of my lack of knowledge of fashion designers I had to ask, "he's not American, or is he from the South or a regional place in the country?"

"He's Australian, he's collections are to die for." She gave another morose sigh.

"Cheer up, Ali. I'm sure you could come up with something." I patted her on the back and almost forgot why I was there. "Alice do you think you could help me with a little predicament I have?"

"I already agreed. What's up?"

"I need your expertise in clothes." I waited for it and there it was.

The squeal that deafens all squeals.

"Oh!" Alice got up and started jumping up and down whilst clapping like a five year-old. "I knew you would catch up eventually! This is great! Now I have a project!"

"Yeah thanks."

"You know what I mean. So what do you need help with?" She took my hand and walked me out to my own room.

"I want to look sexy but not too sexy since I am a teacher." I told her as she parked us in front of the Monster.

"Ok, what for?" I knew she wanted to get to the bottom of things but I wasn't going to let her know just yet.

"I think you're right Alice. I do need a make over and pronto." I tried sweeting her up a bit to try and derail her from further questions. She took the bait like the shark in _Jaws_.

"Ok, so you want look sexy but not too sexy." She went into the Monster and started looking through the drawers and various rungs.

"Oh and something _I_ would consider sexy, not your definition of sexy ok?" I called out to her, afraid that she might not hear me over her monologue of what would look good with my eyes, figure and hair.

After a couple of tries and arguments over the choices, we finally found a perfect fit. It had the sex appeal Alice wanted and the innocent hint that I needed to keep my job.

The item in question was a sleeveless, black and white cotton tank dress, with a ballet neckline. On the top part of the dress it had a brushstroke print, with a solid knit skirt. And finish the dress, a removable black belt. It hugged me in all the right places which gave me a confidence boost.

_Ok, you've got the dress down. But you're not done yet._

I know, I know. Calm down. We need to do this in steps. Relax, everything will go as planned.

_I don't know…_

Trust me.

_Trust you? Hello? You have taken three days to get back at the little fucker!_

Might I remind you that in those three days a lot has happened with the Jacob problem?

_Yes, but you could have given Edward a little taste of his own medicine!_

Yeah, in between going down to the station, give my point of view, wait for the Cullens' lawyers to get back to me. Waiting for the Cullens and Jasper to finish with their own accounts on the events, telling Charlie not to shoot Jacob, ignoring Jacob's pleas to drop the charges and to take him back, oh yeah and trying to teach as if nothing was going on.

_Yeah!_

Unbelievable. And you say you're my subconscious?

_Yes!_

And yet you're supposed to be the wise one of the "two".

_No, I never said that, all I said was that you needed to give him a little taste of his own medicine not the whole bottle._

Shut up.

_You are going to give him the whole bottle right?_

I don't think I'm ready and besides look what happened with Jacob.

_Edward's different. You won't reject him._

How do you know?

_I just know._

That doesn't help you know.

_Trust me it does._

Ok, ok shut up. I forgot what I was going to say to Alice now.

_Tell her that you love the dress and you'll be fine._

"Wow, Alice I look great!" I complimented her.

"Thanks, now let's finish you off." I told her to take her time since I still had an hour before breakfast started.

_The beginning…_

Shut up or I'll look mentally disabled to Alice because I'm taking longer than normal to answer her questions or comments!

_Ok, ok fine. Shutting up now._

Thank you.

_You're welcome._

You are _still _talking!

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

Shut up!

_Maybe you shouldn't answer back to me._

Augh!

_There you go._

Shut the fuck up!

*crickets chirping*

I gave out a sigh of relief. Maybe Dr. Cullen knows a really good psychiatrist…

After doing my make-up (I let her give me a little bit of a smokey look) and giving me some black pearlized four-inch heels that looked absolutely death-ridden but Alice told me to wear them either way.

I looked at myself when we were done and smiled.

_See what he makes of this, that cheeky little bastard._

You're not going to give it up huh?

_No!_

Stop acting like a child and let's do this.

_Fine._

"Alice," I turned to my impromptu stylist who was currently laying out my clothes for tomorrow.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you could do me another favor."

"Sure honey, what's up?"

"You see, I am about to start the actual sex education in my Sex Ed classes and I was wondering if you could ask your brother Edward to come in and help me set up during our mutual prep periods." I could feel myself start to blush.

That was a total lie. I had decided that for my plan to work I needed to lie a bit. Even if it meant lying to my best friend.

I would ask Alice to ask Edward to come to my room to help me set up for my first actual sex education class, I would make both of the believe me but the truth was that it would be a rouse to try and get Edward alone, and tease with the various models of the female and male reproductive organs that the school had provided for more efficient teaching on the subject.

Truth be told, I didn't start the real sex education lessons until mid-March…

Was I willing to do this for just another guy?

_He is not just "another guy"!_

_He's a really, _really _hot guy…_

Not doing this again.

_You have to admit, that was pretty hilarious._

Not listening.

I could hear "her" laughing in the back of my head.

I put "her" away and tried getting back to my train of thought. Oh yeah…

This wasn't the old Bella, I was the new one, the _better_ one. The Bella that was willing to do that and more to get back at Mr. Edward Cullen, Music Teacher for his unfair playing.

"Why can't you ask him yourself."

"Hmm?" I had completely forgotten where I was and who I was talking to because of my stupid thoughts. I stared at Alice like an idiot and she noticed I had lost her.

"Why do you want me to ask Edward to help you set up? Why don't you ask him yourself?" She asked me separating her words as if she was speaking to a child that didn't understand what she meant.

"Oh!" Everything we had spoken about hit me like a tsunami, "because," I started blushing again, "I would be too embarrassed."

Not quite but I needed to act like the old Bella for her to believe me.

"I see. Ok sure I'll ask him at breakfast."

"Not in front of everyone, that would be even more embarrassing".

"Don't worry, I'll ask him before or afterwards, alone." She assured me.

"Thank you." I smiled and noticed that she ended up choosing my wardrobe for the entire week and I told her I was allowed to veto anything she chose.

She agreed but gave me a condition herself, "I get to chose your clothes from now on," she knew I was about to protest but before I could she continued a little bit louder this time, "and I get to take you on a shopping trip twice a month."

"I don't know Alice, you know how I feel-"

"Bella, it's not a choice. It's more of an order." She walked up to me with a deadly look on her face, I dared not disagree with her.

"Ok!" When she noticed that I wasn't going to protest she went back to her bubbly self, this scared me shitless, how she could do that was beyond me, "I think you're ready!"

"Alice," I looked at my alarm clock in the night table, "shouldn't you be getting ready for the day?"

"Yeah, I was just about too. But I don't take as long as you do." She giggled, "see you at breakfast."

It had become customary for the Cullens, Jazz, Rose and myself to have breakfast, sometimes lunch and dinner (depending on individual plans) together.

It had been over a week since we started the school year, and so much had already happened. I couldn't believe that it was even possible to go on the emotional rollercoaster that I had been on, let alone see myself as a whole new person.

Alice was getting ready for a fashion show she was going to throw during Christmas break for her spring/summer collection for next year. Not to mention the fall dance the school was throwing in October. It was usually held between the months of September, October and November and this year the committee decided on October.

I would worry about that when it came, but I knew something for sure, we were going to have a busy season.

I looked at myself in my vanity mirror and tried to remember my plan. After thinking everything over I got up and went to breakfast with the Cullens.

I got some looks from early birds ranging from the fellow hags and students. I smiled internally, this was going to be a cake walk if I stayed calm, collected and sultry.

When I entered the room, everyone was seated. I was shocked to find Alice all dressed since she and I had parted not fifteen minutes ago.

Everyone, except for Alice of course, stared at me in complete shock.

Emmett wolf-whistled and I could see that Rose threw him a look.

Ever since Edward and Rose broke up, Rose and Emmett had become closer than ever before and they weren't hiding it.

I saw the person I was targeting stare at me as I made my way around the table to my usual place, next to him.

He got up and seated me, as a thank you I threw him a smile.

He sat down and still gaped. I smiled, wider now and looked at everyone expecting them to start a conversation.

"Bella, I must say, you look stunning this morning." Mrs. Cullen commented.

I turned to her and said, "thank you Ma'am."

"I agree." Dr. Cullen noted, when he said this everyone in the table gave their own notes of approval. Alice sent me a smug look which I returned.

After a minute of "how did everyone sleep" and "what do you have in plan for today?" we started eating.

I started a chaste conversation with Edward, but I knew that those dark green orbs were eating me alive.

I would sometimes see his eyes flicker to my lips, my neck, and exposed thigh every so often.

To tease him, I would lightly run my hand down my neck as a way of pondering the answer to a particular question he would ask, or gently running my fingertips through his thigh that thank all the deities up above, was hidden beneath the table. I could tell this was getting to him, but being the super human man that he was it didn't frazzle him… or so I thought.

After breakfast I noticed that Alice had gotten Edward alone and were now talking away from everyone else.

I watched their body language, and as soon as I did Edward's surprised face met mine. He grinned and looked at Alice, still looking at me through the corner of his eye, he nodded his head and I could tell he said yes.

Alice grinned and walked over to me, I caught Edward's eyes above his sister's head and noticed the mischievous look he had on his beautiful face.

Alice finished her walk up to me and told me that her brother had agreed, I thanked her and told her I would see her later.

I went to English feeling victorious.

_Now comes the hard part._

I know. But just wait. Everything's going to pay off.

_Hmm…_

Trust me.

* * *

My English classes went without incident. Jessica and Lauren were still being bitchy towards me but I didn't let it get under my skin. As for Mike, I soon realized that the little pervert had a crush on me and my outfit for today had him reeling.

I rolled my eyes when I saw this and went on with my lesson.

As for Jonathan Murray, well… my little lawyer-in-training was still trying to persuade me to speed up the Sex Ed-turned-Health class and get to the "good stuff". I would laugh at him and ignore him.

Come lunch time I was getting nervous.

Old Bella was fighting to come back, but my subconscious and I kept bringing her down. This was not the time for her return and all "three" of "us" knew it.

Just like breakfast, I went to the private dinning room and eat lunch with the Cullens and fellow friends. Once again I teased Edward with little movements, looks and innuendos.

By the end of lunch I knew I had him wrapped in my little finger.

"So, Edward," I said as everyone started to finish their lunch before the bell rang, "Alice tells me that you agreed to help me set up my classroom, is she correct?" I spoke in what I hoped would be a sultry whisper.

I knew that I had done it right because next thing I knew Edward's hand was roughly grabbing my thigh. I bit my lip at this and tried to keep my composure.

"She is correct." He whispered back, knowing full well what he was doing.

_He's trying to get control! Don't you let him!_

I won't.

I smiled and put my own hand on top of his and gently pried my thigh free from his hard, long and strong fingers…

_Yummy…_

"Great. We can walk to my room together after lunch, what do you think?" Not letting go of his hand to make a point that we would be together for the next hour or so.

He laughed, "which room, pray tell, Miss Swan?"

I grinned, he caught my double entendre, "my classroom, of course Mr. Cullen!" I acted as if I didn't understand his question.

"Perfect." He whispered again, his voice dropped a little bit more as if speaking to himself.

"Perfect." I dropped my suggestive whispering and spoke to him as if we were making plans to have a twin day.

When everyone was done and the bell rang for fifth period, we said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways. Except for a Mr. Cullen and myself of course.

We carried a friendly conversation as we walked, but I could tell he was itching to get to the confines of my room with a lock door and a small window that could be covered by a poster of Shakespeare or Charles Dickens or even the different organ systems in the body.

I opened the door slowly and let him in…slowly. I told him that I needed to get some of the poster up and he offered himself to place of them up.

Guess where he put it up?

I laughed as he explained that instead of looking out to see if their friends were outside waiting for them to ditch class, the students in my classroom would be better off staring at the different stages of publishing a book than waiting to ruin their academic records. He also told me that since no one was allowed to come into the room until class time, it would be better to lock the doors. Just in case a student decided to come to my room and have a chat with me about random things instead of being in their respective class… just in case.

I completely agreed and took out the model of a penis that I would use to "show my students the organs inside such a wonderful tool."

Edward's eyes bulged out as he noticed that I had my hand tightly wrapped around the fake member and laughed at my use of words.

"So, you're going to use that model to show your students how _it_ works?" Edward said, his now-smoldering eyes still on my hand whilst walking closer to me.

"Yes." I said as if I didn't have a hidden agenda.

"I see." With the speed of a bullet I was pushed half-way through my classroom and up against the opposite side of the wall and was cradled by a warm body.

_Why that little fucker-_

This is good. Calm down.

_Don't let him control the situation. Remember this is pay back._

Don't worry, I won't.

This time I wasn't as shocked as the first time, and I was glad. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he took me by surprise.

"My, Mr. Cullen, what has caused you to react like this?" I asked him in a faux sweet voice as I felt every glorious inch of him against my body.

"No more games, Bella. Let's do this." He then decided to forcefully grab my head from behind and crash his lips to mine.

I was in heaven.

My cool demeanor was threatening to break, as I fought for dominance in not only the kiss but myself it was becoming obvious that maybe I had bitten more than I could chew.

I forgot about my internal struggle when I felt Edward's soft tongue lick my bottom lip asking me to let him in. I knew that if I did, I would lose control and that was the last thing I wanted.

I pushed myself off of the wall and grunted into his lips telling him that I was the one in control. This took Edward by surprise because I felt his lips loosen their hold on mine. My lips twitched in a smile and I grabbed his hair and pulled it, making it even more obvious who was running the show.

I pushed my chest against him and he took this as a cue to run his hands down my body and grasp my ass into his obvious erection. I moaned at the feeling of having his hard manhood so close to my wet center.

He took this even further into pushing me against the wall once again and grinding into me with harsher fervor.

_As much as I love this, don't let him take control!_

I was loosing a battle and fast. I needed to regain myself if I wanted the plan to work.

We had to break for air and when we did, he tried to kiss my neck but I pushed him away and ran to the other side of the room.

There we were, panting shallow breaths, lust-lidded eyes, the tension surrounding us almost unbearable and waiting for the other to make a move.

"Bella," he whispered, I could tell he was trying to coax me to return to him, "baby, what's the matter?"

I continued panting, still out of breath from the best kiss I had ever had and probably will ever have in my life. I kept my stance.

"Bella…" His sing-song voice was trying to get to me, but I wouldn't let it. I tried to keep my eyes on the prize for lack of a better phrase.

"I am in control." I growled.

Edward grinned at me, "so fucking hot," he whispered.

"If you want this," I made a point by running my hands down my body, "than I control the situation."

Edward was clearly having an internal struggle when I said this. But I knew he knew that I was being totally serious.

"Alright, love. You're in control." He agreed, but I knew he was biding his time.

I ran and threw myself at him wrapping my legs around his torso once, again meeting his lips with my own.

Edward moaned at my action and to keep me in place, he placed his hands on my ass. I didn't ask for permission when I forced my tongue through his lips into his mouth.

He groaned when I started fighting with his tongue not letting him win. I started grinding myself on his erection again and he followed my tempo with his hips.

I broke away and went to his neck and started sucking where his shoulder meets his throat, "fuck…" he whispered.

At this his grinding became fevered and harsher. He was grinding into me so hard that I knew that if we kept this up, even clothed we could cum.

"Put me down." I ordered him between kisses in his neck.

He put me down without question and when I was safely on the ground I went back to his lips and grabbed his cock through his jeans.

He hissed but didn't protest. He felt so hard and long in my fingers that I knew eventually I had to have him.

"Tell me what you want." I asked him breaking the lip lock and going to his neck.

"I want to pound that wet pussy with my cock." He told me, clearly not willing to play games.

I grinned at his response, "really?"

"Yes. So _fucking _much." He moaned as I sucked his earlobe and rubbed his member.

"What else?"

"I want that sweet pussy in mouth." He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me there firmly.

"What else?" I continued pressing and sucking.

"I'd rather have you sucking my cock than my earlobe." He told me as his hands traveled further south.

"That's nice." I pushed him off and let him go. He stared at me with a hurt and shocked expression when just on time the bell rang for sixth period. "Oh look at that. It's time to go to class." I said, with fake amazement.

Edward stared at me, completely and totally speechless, I grinned and with my finger I wiped the lipgloss of off his lips as I said, "payback's a bitch." and with that I went to my door opened it and waited for him to leave.

Still gob smacked, he slowly walked towards the door staring at me.

I gave him a wide smile and waved "goodbye" like a mother would to her child after dropping them off at school.

"See you later, sweetie!" I waved just in time before the doors opened from the staircase and the students leaked into the hallway.

I hurriedly put away the fake penis and checked if we had made a mess with the alignment of the desks. When I realized that we didn't I went to my desk and put on a relaxed and not sexually aroused façade and waited for my students to arrive.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sooooo???????????????????? What did you think???????????**

**Pretty interesting huh??? By the way, both Edward and Bella aren't aware that Edward calls her "baby", "angel", "love" or any other pet name. They won't notice this until later.**

**You know the drill on those reviews and remember that the more you review the faster the updates which means the faster Bella and Edward get to play!!!!!**

**One a different note: I want to make it very clear that to some of you it may seem like I'm rushing their relationship, but trust me, this chapter is needed for the development of Edward's and Bella's relationship. Remember that everything I write has a point and reason behind it.**


	12. Confusion and LA

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm updating earlier than I planned because I've been getting really super sweet and wonderful reviews from all of you!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and you guys really made my day whenever I received one. Ok, so out of all of my reviews I only got one person who didn't like the last chapter, and I understand where she was coming from, thanks again mamato for your comments, I took them into consideration :D As for the best review I have gotten (all of the others are great but this one really showed me why I do this) was from leahroxmysox, thank you, thank you thank you I truly, truly loved your review :D**

**Ok, so here's the next chapter!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!**

**EPOV**

_Work is often the father of pleasure- Voltaire._

I walked back to my room with a raging erection and thinking of so many things I'm surprised I didn't walk in a beeline or smash into everything that passed by me.

I opened my door in a haze, threw the keys down in my desk and let myself fall on my chair with a _thud_. I stared at the mahogany surface and relived every single moment that had passed between that little minx down stares not ten minutes ago.

My classroom began to fill with my eager students but I didn't pay attention much.

I must have looked rather stupid because of my over-excited students came up to me.

"Mr. Cullen," she asked in a what I guessed was meant to be a laced with sex and the smell of cheap perfume, "is something the matter?" I looked at her and right away my eyes were meet with How to Look Like a Clown 101.

"No, nothing's the matter Jessica." I answered in a whisper.

"Are you sure?" She gently put her hand in mine and I tried not to retract it from her overly warm digits. _So different from Bella's hands…_

"I'm fine, Jessica. Please take a seat the bell will ring shortly and I don't want to mark you tardy." I tried to sound like her teacher.

"If you need anything, _anything _at all, you could always come to me, Mr. Cullen." I felt like gagging, what this chick really coming on to me???

_Yes she is._

I'm eight years older than her!

_You need to get rid of her!_

I know but how?

_We'll figure it out… eventually…_

"Thank you Miss Stanley, now sit down." I was loosing my patience and fast. I didn't need this crap right after the hottest and shortest make out side in my life.

"Yes Mr. Cullen." She gave me cheeky grin and swaggered down to her seat, I assumed she wanted to look hot for me but all I saw was a little girl trying to be a big girl.

The bell rang shortly and I stayed in my seat. I usually would get up and walk around while I taught, but today, for obvious reasons, I wouldn't be doing that today.

I started going over my roster seeing who was here and who was "sick".

My time passed rather slowly.

_Don't think of her. You can't do that right now. Look where you are._

I know, but she's so…

_Dude, I know ok? I _know_…_

I started teaching, "Ok so last time we finished learning how to read music, now we move on to the different types. Today, I will talk about wind instruments…"

When I felt that I was save to stand, I started going back to my normal teaching self and tried not to imagine Bella in any sexual way possible.

We were going too fast and part of me knew it. I didn't want her to think that I was just after one thing.

I had realized something, and that something was that I was falling for her faster than I could have ever imagined.

When I went with her and the others to the Forks Police Station I almost was thrown in jail when I started yelling at that fucking mongrel who was in the only jail cell of the station. He then proceeded to call me shit too and we were going at it until Chief Swan started yelling at me to stop harassing the piece of trash or else he would throw me in there with him.

I almost wished he had done so, because then I would have had a clear shot of kicking his ass again not caring if I was thrown in jail for some time.

"Yeah Charlie! Throw him in here, we'll see how tough this little prissy boy is!" The stupid motherfucking mutt yelled still looking at me.

"You fucking idiot, I made you bleed and because of me and my brother you have all those cuts and bruises!"

"Shut up Edward." Jasper told me, I was literally confessing in the middle of the police station.

"Yeah, well we'll see if you're tough balls when you're bodybuilder of a brother isn't there!"

"I am not a bodybuilder you fucker!" Emmett roared.

"Enough!" Chief Swan yelled as Bella, Jasper, Alice, our lawyers, the officer that went to the school to pick the fucking pervert up and my dad were standing there.

The Chief later told me in private that he was proud that Bella had such protective and nice friends to defend her when he wasn't there for her. I blushed and thanked him for his kind words.

I kept my eyes on Jacob as he stared hungrily at Bella, who was crying while she testified. I felt like tearing him a new one when he kept interrupting her saying that he was sorry and to please take him back.

Charlie told him to shut up or he would have to taser him, the mongrel whimpered at the threat and the Chief's sharp tone.

_That's right. Her dad hates you._

When it was my turn I told them everything, and didn't hold anything back.

"Yeah, I beat him up." I confessed nonplussed.

"What was the reason behind your aggressive behavior?" Some random prosecutor from Port Angeles was asked to take the case since the Chief was far too close to the case being the father of the victim.

"Hmm… let's see," I counted the things with my fingers, "he trespassed into private property, he sexually harassed a fellow college, oh yeah and he emotionally scarred said fellow colleague."

"Edward." Carlisle threatened me, clearly telling me to drop my cocky demeanor. I just smiled at him and looked back at the prosecutor who was looking at me with a serious look.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen that will be all."

I grinned and got up, walking behind Carlisle who did not look very proud of me.

Jasper was next and he explained everything that had happened when he arrived at the scene seconds from when Bella did.

Alice was after him and she told the prosecutor that Jacob had come to the Academy and asked to see his "girlfriend who would be soon my fiancée", when Alice quoted the mutt I felt my blood boil again at the words.

I felt mixed emotions. I was angry that, even at that time before all of this happened, had the audacity to say that they might be getting married. And I felt jealous because even if that was beyond impossible, the idea of Bella with someone else was becoming more and more unbearable for me.

It was then that I noticed that I didn't just want to protect a defenseless colleague, or possibly have a few fucks with her, I wanted more than that. Far more.

Today though, I let the feral side of my feelings take over and I was glad I did. It showed me that she had the same sexual desire for me than I had for her.

But it made me wonder.

Is that all she wants from me?

A sexual relationship and nothing more?

_The time will come when you must ask her this, don't beat yourself up until its time._

I know but-

_The time will come._

If you say so…

_Just have a little faith, that's all I'm asking._

Alright.

* * *

When the day was done, the high that I had been on because of our little session was gone, and now I had an empty void in my heart.

I was worried because of for so many reasons.

And yet I felt excited. The feral side of me wanted more of her body and the gentle side of me wanted to just sit next to her in sweet silence…

I was so screwed.

I was lying on my bed, lights off when I heard the pounding of my brother on the other side of my door.

"Come in!" I called out, but stayed in my position. Right hand folded behind my head, staring at the ceiling above my bed.

"Hey bro!" Emmett said opening and closing the door. "Oh fuck are you up to something you shouldn't be doing and that's why the lights are off?

"Shut up, I'm not jacking off if that's what you're implying!"

"Right, dude right." He didn't turn on the lights but let out a slow laugh and sat down in on of the corners of the bed, looking at me through the mask of the darkness.

"Are you just going to stare at me or what?"

"Chill dude, I just came to see if you're ok."

"Why?"

"I noticed at dinner that you seemed distant and quiet. You played with your food instead of eating it." Emmett was a lot of things. He was tactless, a joker, a great brother, a dumbass, an idiot but his most redeeming quality besides being loyal and true, was that he was perceptive beyond anyone I had ever met.

"I guess."

"Edward-"

"I'm fine Emmett, I'm just a little confused." I told him, trying not to give too much away.

"You know, if you talk about it, than maybe it'll be easier for you-"

I interrupted him again, I felt bad for this but at the moment I didn't want to talk about it, "I'm fine Emmett. Once I figure out why I'm confused than maybe I'll come to you like always."

"Alright." He knew that was my final word and thus got up. He gave me his good nights and walked away, locking the door behind him.

Once he was gone, I turned over to my side, I moved my hand to lay between my cheek and my bed and stared at the adjacent wall.

I soon found sleep and let it envelop me into the night.

* * *

**BPOV**

I wanted Edward.

I really did.

I wanted him just as much he wanted me.

But behind that want, I wanted something else.

I wanted to have something more than sex with him.

I didn't know if he wanted that or if he just wanted to fuck me senseless.

He had told me that he wanted so many things when we were in my room during fifth period, and I wanted them to be true. But I was at a crossroads.

Was I ready to face my biggest fear, the fear of not being able to sleep with someone without the idea of my body rejecting them?

Was I ready to let someone come into my life after all of the lying and betrayal that scarred me from the mongrel?

Was I ready to move on with my life and just consider it a part of my life that needed to happen for me to become a better person?

_We all know the answer to all of these questions._

I don't know…

_FUCK!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DENSE!!!!!!!! THE ANSWER IS YES, YES, _YES _FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!!!!!!_

_YOU ARE READY FOR ALL OF THAT, YOU ARE JUST GIVING YOURSELF EXCUSES NOT TO GO THROUGH WITH IT!!!!!!!_

You don't have to be a bitch about it.

_I have tried being nice, being bossy and being understanding, but seriously, you are giving yourself so much crap for nothing!!!_

_The answer is right there!!!_

He_ is right there!!!!_

Are you telling me to-

_No, that's going way too fast._

_Just take longer strides rather than baby steps and you'll be fine._

I don't know-

_You are an idiot._

_An absolute idiot._

I am you, remember?

_No sweetie, you are an idiot not me._

But-

"Bella!" Alice knocked on my door.

"Hey Alice, come in!" I called out from my bed.

"Hey honey, I need a huge favor to ask of you." She said running to me and throwing herself on my bed landing beside me.

"What is it?" I asked worried, she looked anxious.

"I need two models for my fashion show this December, and I already have Rose on board, but that leaves me with one." I didn't understand what she was saying at first so I said nothing, "could you be the last and final girl?" She clasped her hands and put on her puppy dog face.

Hold the phone.

WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!

_Omg!!!!!! Yes!!!!!!!!!_

"Alice what are you-"

"I need another model for my lineup and there isn't anyone that fits my caliber, I already checked in various American, British and South American, Australian, African and Asian modeling agencies, and there isn't a girl that comes close to my other models!"

"You looked all over the world and still found nothing?!" I didn't believe her.

"Yes I did, but they were missing something, the spark!"

"Alice what _spark_?"

"The thing that makes them and my clothes look like pure gold!" She was tearing up from the desperation.

"Alice, you said that you will be doing a swimsuit collection correct?"

"Yes, it's a summer collection. Obviously it's swimsuits if you live in the North Hemisphere and since we do than duh!" Her own spark was coming back.

"Right, and that means little bikinis, tankinis and so forth correct?"

"Yes, but most of my clothes are bikinis." She corrected.

"Right, well I'm not doing it." I watched as her face went from hopeful, to crushed to determined and deadly. Once again she scared the shit out of me.

"Bella," She said inching forward, with a venom-filled tone, "I'm asking you nicely."

I scooted backwards until my head hit the headboard of my bed, "Alice," I tried to let her down slowly.

"No, Bella. You will come with me, my family, Rose and Jazz if he accepts to be my escort to Los Angeles and do the fashion show, did you hear?"

"Alice-"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will do this. I already sent down the lineup to the L.A. officials and you're name is already on the payroll. You will be paid $5, 000 plus expenses. There are not but's or no's did you hear me?"

"What?"

"Good." She got up and ran to my door, before leaving she said in her normal self, "I'm glad you said yes! You are the bestest friend ever!" Before I could say anything she closed my door with a snap and I heard her running down the hallway probably to call some of her employees.

_Wow…_

How am I going to get out of this?

_Over my dead what ever I am will you get out of this!_

But-

_Five thousand dollars plus expenses, an L.A. trip, and be a model in a fashion show???!!! How could you say no???_

Simple, I may be Sassy Bella but still Bella. I can't do this.

_I will destroy you if you weasel out of this!_

Oh god…

_Oh yes!!!_

* * *

**APOV**

I did it!

I achieved my goal!

Hahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! I am evil, evil I tells ya!!!!!!!!!!!

If Bella thinks that she can get away from me, she has a whole other thing coming, no way in hell am I letting her out of my grasp.

The original plan was up and running now that Edward broke up with Rosalie, Emmett and Bella weren't dating either, this was going to be perfect!

There was something very important missing, and that was my escort.

I needed to find Mr. Whitlock, History Teacher to ask him to be my date for my fahion show and I was afraid of his answer.

I looked for him in the massive library of the school, in the war section and cleared my throat quietly.

He looked up and smiled when his eyes met mine, "My, what a wonderful surprise! What brings you here so late at night, Miss Cullen?"

He had me drooling in no time.

"You see, Mr. Whitlock I was wondering if you could be my escort for my fashion show this December. It's during Christmas break I know, and you probably want to go home to Texas and spend some time with your family-" he stopped my ramblings when he put up his hand gently.

"I'll be more than honored to be you're escort. It's not every day a man like me gets to escort such a beautiful woman." I melted right there.

"Thank you." I whispered, looking down and blushing.

"No, thank you, pretty lady." He got up and lifted my chin to meet his sapphire eyes and gave a slow kiss in the cheek.

I didn't know what to say or do so I just bolted as soon as his lips retreated from my cheek.

I ran to my room, threw myself on my bed and started screaming into my pillow to try and get rid of the elated and accomplished feelings that were coursing through my body.

_Yes, everything is going as planned…_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hahahaha!!!!!!!!! I'm sure many of you knew that Alice would find a way to make Bella model for her huh?**

**I know that I made a complete 180 but like I said, it needs to happen?**

**And for those who are reading or have read BTZH I'm sure you noticed that I gave the same opening line to Alice in her first POV apperance. Why you ask? Well, let's face it: Alice is evil. She really is.**

**Anyway, thanks again for all of your lovely reviews and alerts and thanks to those who named me one of their favorite authors, I truly and toched!!!!**

'**Til next time, luvulotts!!!!!!!!**


	13. Should I or Should I Not?

**A/N: Since I am now on summer vacation, I will be updating daily if I don't feel lazy or if life gets in the way. Enjoy!!!**

**BPOV**

_Life may not be the party we hoped for, but while we're there we should dance- Unknown._

I had two hours to get ready. If I didn't a certain pixie would stab me, dip me in a vat of boiling oil with a pinch of salt just to add flavor and serve me to the dogs.

How do I know this?

She told me herself, just like that.

I looked at myself in my vanity mirror and sighed.

_Stop thinking and start getting ready!!!_

Alright, alright.

I looked over my shoulder towards my bed and saw the dress laid on top of it. The muted light of the sky and my fairy lights hitting it ever-so slightly made the delicate cloth shimmer dimly.

It was late October and it was raining rather harshly considering that it usually didn't rain this hard in the Olympic Peninsula, unless a storm was brewing. Everyone was glad that the ballroom was inside the building complex of the school and we didn't have to cross the courtyard from any given point in the school to reach it.

_Come on, come on! We need to get ready!!!_

I looked back at myself and stared at the woman who looked back at me. She was uncertain what the evening would give her, and she didn't understand why she was afraid in the first place.

After a few moments of staring at my reflection, I got up and went to take a shower.

As I washed and primed I still thought of my uncertainty.

After Edward and I had our intense make-out session we had become distant and cold towards each other. I didn't know why he was acting like that towards me, but I knew why I was doing so.

I was afraid.

I was afraid of what he would say and what I would say in return.

I would say, _I think I'm falling for you._ And then he would crush me by saying he just wanted to be friends.

The days following we would dance around each other, if we were in the same room we would have polite conversations but nothing beyond the "I'm recently going over the classics with my students", "really? That's interesting", "Very". And we would go back to our dinner, or reading or whatever we were doing before speaking to each other.

It had taken me a month to realize that I had fallen for Edward Cullen, Music Teacher harder than I had imagined. I didn't want to say anything to him because it was obvious that all he really had wanted from me was to sleep with me.

If not, than he would have tried talking about his advances and my own. But that didn't happen, he and I didn't mention that subject even though it was at the forefront our minds when ever we would see or speak to each other.

I wanted to get rid of this aversion to being rejected, but I couldn't. Sassy Bella had disappeared and Old Bella had returned. Maybe Sassy Bella was just a glimmer of what I wanted to become when it came to Edward, but since there wasn't anything going on between both parties, she slowly became a thing of my mental past.

My subconscious on the other hand, had become more and more pushy. Trying to get me to do things that Sassy Bella would have done to try and compensate for her departure. To say that I hadn't thought of schizophrenia a serious possibility would have been a lie. I talked to Dr. Cullen once when I went to the school infirmary and asked him if it was normal.

At first he had said that it was just a side effect to everything that had happened with Jacob and that I was trying to find who I was after the breaking-in incident. He told me that once I realized that Jacob was gone and I learned how to take the good from the bad of that part of my life, my mind would go back to what some may consider "normal". I thanked him and went back to my room trying to figure out everything that he had said.

Everyone but me was more than happy at Hillwicke Academy for the Snobs. Emmett had finally asked Rosalie out on an official date which she accepted happily, and since the end of September they have been an item. Emmett and I still have a close bond that Rosalie accepts and doesn't consider me a threat because Emmett has made it very clear with his actions who he is head over heels for. I talked to her and told her that I could never see Emmett as more than a big brother because that's who he was to me. The big brother I never had. After my talk with her, her almost-inexistent doubts disappeared and she became friendlier and more vibrant than before.

Alice and Jasper were still beating around the bush with each other and I had spoken to her many times to just go for it but she wouldn't listen.

"Everything takes it's time." She would tell me whenever I brought up the subject, "this is not the time for me and him. This is the time for someone else." She would say cryptically.

I said, "if you mean Emmett and Rose, I'm sure they'll be fine with you taking a bit of their thunder."

She laughed her tinkling laugh and would say, "no Bella, I'm not talking about Em and Rose. I'm talking about someone else." and then she would force me to model some of her creations to see which ones suited me and which ones I made "shine".

She still hadn't let go of the idiotic idea that I would model for her in L.A. I thanked her for the opportunity, for saying that I fit her caliber even after looking all over the world and for even considering me but she wouldn't budge.

"I told you already that I sent you're name in my line up and that you're on the payroll. I am not backing out." She would tell me as she took my measurements for the umpteenth time trying to see if I had lost or gained weight since the last time she had measured me. "And nor are you." She then let me go and I sat down in my bed.

"Bella," Alice said to me as she rolled up her tape measure. "What do you think about Edward?" She asked rather slyly.

"What do you mean?"

"Just wondering..."

"He's nice and sweet and I really enjoy his company." I told her honestly but not giving away too much.

"I see..." She said thoughtfully. "Ok let's go back to my fashion show for a second." Then she went back to her plans and I went along with her.

I finally gave up on the idea of getting out of it and asked Rosalie to teach me to catwalk for it. She told me that before deciding to become a Biology teacher she had been a model in her teens. I totally saw if course, I mean Rose was the most beautiful woman I had ever met in my entire life.

Alice had told us that for this collection she wanted a flirty and sassy walk, anything else would be a travesty for the mood of the line. So we worked on that genre of the catwalk. Alice had mentioned that she wanted her models to wear heels on the runway but since I had a rivalry with the gravity gods she had changed it to bare feet, which meant that instead of being ultra chic it would be a beachy vibe. I thanked her and she told me that it was fine. She always wanted to do a laid-back fashion show and this was not only the perfect opportunity, but also it was a requirement.

Nobody knew that Rose and I were in the fashion show because Alice wanted to use us as her secret weapons and I fully agreed. I didn't want people to look at me differently because I would be modeling bikinis for the daughter of my boss who was becoming a very well known designer in her own right.

And soon it was the end of October, and I was now walking out of my room from my shower so that I could start getting ready for the Autumn Soirée as Alice called it, it was welcome back ball for everyone and not just the students.

Alice had surprised me with a gift from her fall collection she had unveiled in the earlier that spring and I was absolutely shocked at what she had gotten me. I was now wearing an Alice Cullen original. The gown was a strapless, full gown in shades of frosted metallic gold. It had a shirred bodice that fit me snugly at the waist, which meant that my chest would be fuller than it usually was. The waist also had rich golden crystals and beads, which flowed into the most sumptuously gorgeous skirt I had ever seen in my life. A hanging bow was added just below the crystallized bodice to finish the dress. Just for the fun of it, I twirled it once I had it on and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked great in it.

I put on some simple muted golden heels that you couldn't even see because of the full gown, a wide gold and ivory studded bracelet, I did my make up with golds and creams that fit the colors of my gown and the colors of the soirée's color code.

Since it was a fall soirée and the rich and famous ruled the scene, they had decided that only golds, ivories, auburn reds, pumpkin oranges, and chocolate browns were allowed to be worn.

I had scoffed at this, but Alice very seriously told me that if I didn't I wouldn't be allowed in the event. I noticed that she wasn't joking and I stopped laughing.

I had decided to do my hair in loose waves when I heard a tap at my door. Giving my hair a last touch up I said, "come in!"

Alice walked in looking like she was on a schedule, "oh thank God you're finished!" She said rushing over to me and lifting me up to inspect me. Like an appraiser looking at an item to see if it was worth anything, she turned and looked at me from behind, from the font and from the side. "Not bad." She noted, clearly surprised but still looking firm.

"Thanks." I laughed. I looked at her dress, and smiled, "wow, you look great!" She smiled at me appreciatively and twirled to give me a better look, she had on a Grecian-style, above-the-knee foil print halter cutaway dress. It had a heavily detailed trim across the back of the dress add dazzle to a bare back, it fit her beautifully because of her short stature.

"Wait, you're wearing silver!" I got over the intricate dress and noticed that she didn't have gold, ivory, red or orange on.

"Oh Bella! I just said that so that I could get you to wear my dress since it's perfect for you. And yes it's true to a certain point, but I can get away with it because of the gold accents in the halter, and there and the top layer of cloth is embedded with tiny flecks of gold." She made a point of putting her hand through the top layer and making it shimmer in the light. She wore some silver heels that I would never, ever in my life would even imagine on wearing just from their height and as for her jewelry, she chose to go with long and gold dangle earrings.

"Fine." I said, realizing that I wouldn't win.

"Since you don't have a date," I had told Alice that I didn't want a date, I preferred going stag, she still hadn't dropped the subject, "I decided to take matters into my own hands and found you one."

I gaped at her, "what?"

"I found you a date, he is the uncle of one of your students. He is visiting him since they don't really see much of each other he wanted to surprise his nephew with coming to the ball." Alice said fixing the perfect dress as if was still on a manikin.

"You did _what_?"

"I found you a date. His name is Keith Murray and he's the uncle of-"

"Mr. Jonathan Murray, lawyer-in-training." I said as the name clicked in my head. "Oh god!" I pulled away from Alice and let myself fall backwards onto my bed.

"Bella! You'll wrinkle the dress!" Alice said, not noticing my look of utter horror on my face.

"Alice, I'm going to the ball with _Jonathan Murray's _uncle?!"

"Yes, he's British might I add, sigh… I love his accent and he is absolutely gorgeous." She said dreamily.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" I yelled she looked at me as if I had sprouted two heads, a tail and asked her to call me Lilly.

"I thought you would like a date-"

"Alice, I don't want a date! What am I going to do? What is Jonathan going to say when he hears that his English slash Sex Education teacher is dating his British uncle?!"

"Bella, who cares what that little twerp says, it's you're night and Keith already agreed to be your escort." She forced me up, "come on, the ball is about to start and we don't want to keep Keith waiting."

"Let him wait, I don't care!" I exclaimed as she led me out of my room.

"You don't mean that," she told me as we walked out into the lounge to find Rose who was in a marvelous rich wine red chiffon ruched A-line gown, it had beaded detail at the waist and beaded halter. The beading at was at the empire waist which matched the delicate beaded straps that looked like she had on a corset at the center of the bodice it had a round brooch to pull everything together.

"Wow…" I said taking her in, Rose looked at me up and down with a grin on her face.

"I would say the same thing."

"I am _so_ ready for this!" Alice said jumping up and down from the excitement, I was afraid that she would break her ankles. Surprisingly, nothing happened.

"Where's Emmett, and Jasper?" Looking around and noticing that my friends' dates were missing.

"They're waiting for us." Alice told me, "oh wait you don't know! It's a tradition at Hillwicke. All of the girls enter when all of the guys that are attending are inside. We enter the ballroom my mom at the head. We all are in alignment and then we separate after my parents have the first dance." Alice explained.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"It's just a tradition that the committee came up just to show off the prestige of the school and it's another way for the rich to find husbands and wifes."

"What?"

"The girls show off to the guys and it's easier for everyone to see what they have. Charm, like I said prestige, and money." She said explaining everything.

"Wow."

"This might be a school, Bella, but in the end it holds some of the future upper crust of not just the Pacific Northwest but the entire country." Alice told me as her mother walked in.

"Hello ladies, you all look stunning this evening." We all smiled at her, we looked at what she was wearing and took it in. it was a chocolate brown one-shoulder strap with double shoulder design halter which had a subtle detailing. There was a folding through her bodice and silk fabric giving the dress a delicate feminine look. The skirt was slightly evoking an elegant finish which Headmistress Cullen was to the T. She was elegant and that dress was the epitome of my boss.

"Oh Mom, the dress is so totally you!" Alice said running up to her.

"Thank you darling. You did make it for me." Her mom laughed, she looked up and greeted us again.

"Ok it's time." Alice said looking at her watch.

We walked to the ballroom, meeting all the different female students that were looking rather nervous and afraid. I also noticed that they wore really expensive-looking dresses and some were even gossiping about someone's designer choice and stupid mundane topics like that.

We all lined but according to rank and formed a "V", Headmistress Cullen was the point of the formation. Alice stood behind her mother, and afterwards were the female hags who were wearing the world's supply of sequins, then Rose and I took our places, she was on one of the legs and I was adjacent to her. After us, the female students stood behind us according to their grade. Unfortunately for me, Jessica decided she was the most important Senior which meant she was behind me in a red _Marc Jacobs _number. Her croon, Lauren stood behind Rose who threw me a pissed off look which I returned with a weak smile. When everyone was in perfect alignment, Mrs. Cullen gave the word to one of the employees that weren't attending to start the music and pull the doors to make the entrance even grander.

This is when I realized that I was going to a ball. In a very expensive dress. In heels that even though I would walk in, still made me nervous. I had a date, and his name was Keith Murray, uncle to Mr. Jonathan Murray. Edward would be there, probably with someone else. And the most scary thing ever: there would be dancing.

The music started and Mrs. Cullen took her cue. We followed her in a orderly fashion and everyone entered the huge Roman-style ball room with a huge smile on their face… except for me.

Mrs. Cullen walked to the center where Dr. Cullen was standing in black tails and matching handkerchief and tie to Mrs. Cullen's dress. Alice stepped to the right while the a strawberry blonde that was behind Mrs. Cullen leading the other line stepped to the left. I followed Alice, and Rose the blonde. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen started to dance to a slow romantic melody played by the orchestra that had been hired for the event. We all watched as the head honchos of the school danced, looking at each other with the clear and deep love they had for each other.

The song ended, they stopped dancing, everyone gave them a polite applause. Still holding on to each other's hand, they walked up to the stage and Mrs. Cullen spoke.

"Welcome to the Annual Hillwicke Academy Autumn Soirée!" Everyone clapped louder and cheered. "Many of you have been waiting for this for some time, but remember that there is still the Evergreen Ball, the Flower Picnic and finally the Summer Luau!" Everyone cheered even louder.

I was surprised. They had an event for every season…

"But let's worry about those events later. Let's worry and enjoy this one shall we?!"

The room broke out in cheering and applause louder than before and the DJ had taken over while the orchestra took a break.

The girls ran to the boys who had been waiting against the walls and around the girls. Alice and Rose found me and started squealing, "Bella, here he comes!" Alice told me.

"Ms. Isabella Swan?" A deep and sensual voice reached me. I turned around and found a very handsome man standing in front of me. He was tall, not as tall as Edward though. He had blue eyes, a strong jaw, and jet black hair. So different from Edward…

"Yes?" I asked meekly as I felt Rose and Alice giggling behind me.

"I am Keith Murray, you're date." He said, his accent rather charming, he extended his hand and I shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked me motioning to the punch table.

"Um… yes please."

"I'll be right back."

"Yes."

Alice and Rose waited until he had gone and rounded on me, "Bella you have to look like you're happy to be his date!" Rose scolded me.

"Yeah Bella, I know you didn't want this but seriously, make an effort." Alice took over.

"He's a complete stranger!" I told them in an angry whisper.

"Shhh!!! He's coming back! Just enjoy it!" Alice told me looking over my shoulder.

"Here's your punch." I turned around and took the small glass from him and took a sip. As of now, the punch wasn't spiked. I wondered how long it would take, but my thoughts were interrupted by the strawberry blonde who had lead the other line from the entrance ceremony.

"You must be Isabella!" She said, very happy to see me.

"Yes, but who are-"

"My name is Tanya Delani and I am Edward Cullen's date." I shook her hand realizing what she was saying.

"Really?" I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach leaving me breathless.

"Yes, Edward and I know each other from long ago." She explained, she noticed my speechless date beside me, "Oh! Mr. Keith Murray I presume?" She extended her hand for his.

"Yes, Tanya Delani I belive?"

"Yes."

"I've heard much of you, you are the daughter of a very prominent oilier in Alaska, are you not?"

"Yes, wow, the famous Keith Murray, richest man in Devon knows about little old me?" Tanya gave a loud laugh while putting her hand lightly on her chest. That's when I first noticed what she had been wearing.

It was a bright orange, strapless, knee-length frilly dress, with black trimming and her boobs looked like they were going to pop out any second.

"There you are." Said a breathless voice behind me, I turned again for the second time in fifteen minutes to find the man who had invaded my thoughts and dreams for two months now.

"Oh Edward!" Tania threw herself at Edward, and turned to us again, "have you meet Keith Murray?"

"No I haven't had the pleasure." Edward said as his eyes darted to me and then to Keith.

"Hello, my name is Keith Murray and you must be Edward Cullen?"

"Yes." Edward said coldly, he turned to Tanya, "Tanya my mother is looking for you, she wants to ask you a few questions."

"Esme wants a word with me?" Tania asked a little surprised. I wondered why.

"The Headmistress? I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her, do you mind if I go with you, Ms. Delani?" Keith asked Tania who looked more than happy to be accompanied by him.

"Yes of course!"

"Isabella do you mind?" Keith turned to me, worried that I was annoyed with his sudden departure.

"Not at all, go ahead." I smiled, taking another sip of my punch and turning to the dancing students who looked more than happy with the suggestive music the DJ was currently playing.

"I'll be back in a sec." He told me.

"Alright." I said nonchalantly.

When they left, I suddenly felt naked. Edward's gaze was on me and I felt odd. "Tanya?" I couldn't help to reduce the slight accusatory tone in my question.

Edward cocked an eyebrow, "jealous?"

"No, just wondering." I took another sip of my punch and went back to people-watching.

"You look breathtaking tonight." I felt his low whisper behind me. My heart sped up in a second, and my eyes became saucers.

I said nothing to his statement.

"My sister's dress was made for you." I felt his fingers ghost down my back, I bit my lip. "I miss you, Miss Swan." He said this with an emotion I couldn't fathom.

"I never left. How could you miss me if I never left?"

"No, baby. I _miss _you." His whispers where becoming throaty.

I bit my lip even harder, I didn't know what to make of this, so I just stood there while his body, his voice and his words violated my mind, body and soul.

"Meet me in my bedroom in half an hour. I'll get rid of Tanya and you get rid of Murray." I gave out a gasp and turned around to meet a very lust-filled gaze from the emerald eyes I missed.

"Edward-"

"Thirty minutes." He put one of his long fingers on my lips and walked away into the crowd.

I stood there not knowing what to do.

_Go!_

I don't know, I-

_Go!_

I told you-

_GO!!!!_

Should I or should I not?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahaha. Don't you just hate me right now? :D!!!!! I hope you liked the first part because the second part is even better!!!!!! Review please???**


	14. This is What You Want

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you. I am almost at the 100th**** review and maybe to some of you it might not mean a lot, but to me it certainly does!!! In this chapter, everything is cleared up!!!!!! Enjoy!!!**

**On a side note that has nothing to do with the story or fanfiction in general: LAKERS WON THE 2009 CHAMPIONSHITP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT!!!! THEY WON!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE CITY, THE VALLEY AND THE SURROUNDING SUBURBS ARE GOING CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (it's kinda scary to walk outside because of the euphoric fans and cops roaming all of the southland...)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"_There are times when a battle decides everything, and there are times when the most insignificant thing can decide the outcome of a battle"-Napoleon Bonaparte._

I made a decision and I was going to stick by it, no matter who told me not to.

Alice and Rose must have noticed that I was standing by myself because they came up to me, breathless from dancing dates in tow.

"Bella, where's Keith?" Rose asked me, and Emmett and Jasper caught up with them.

"Damn, and you guys are in heels!" Emmett said, when he parked behind Rose, who looked back at him with a "what took you too long" look.

"He went to meet Headmistress Cullen with Tanya."

"Tanya?" Alice asked watching me closely for some reason. "Do you like her?"

"I only spoke to her for like five seconds before Edward came and told her that your mom wanted to talk to her. And since Keith has never met your mom, he wanted to take the opportunity."

"Really?" Alice asked, still watching me like a hawk.

"What?" I asked her, annoyed at her staring.

"No, nothing." Alice smiled as if she found what se was looking for.

"How could a gentleman leave a lady, who he is supposed to be escorting, alone?" Jasper asked, indignant.

"Thanks Jazz, I'm fine." I said, wanting to hug him for his sweetness.

"Not everyone is as well-bred as you and my brothers, Mr. Whitlock." Alice told Jasper, with the glimmer in her eye.

"Thank you, Miss Cullen." He answered back, staring just like her.

"Bella, come join us, I don't want you to turn into a wallflower." Emmett told me as he took my hand.

"No, no!" I said trying to stop him, "I hate dancing, and seriously you guys, I'm fine." I also needed to find Keith and get rid of him.

And then I decided to see how good my acting skills were, "you know," I put my hand in my forehead as if I had a splitting headache, "I don't feel so good. I think the weather's making me sick." Pointing to one of the cathedral-style windows of the ballroom. You could see the buckets of water that were falling every second by the storm.

"Really?" Alice asked, worried.

"Yeah, you don't mind excusing me to Keith and your mother do you?"

"Yeah, maybe you should lie down." Alice agreed with me, taking her hand in my own to give me comfort. I squeezed it just because I was grateful for her unneeded worry.

"Emmett, take her to her room." Rose told Emmett who nodded his head while putting his arm around my shoulders as if a headache made you want to fall to pieces.

_A migraine would._

Yeah thanks. _Fake_ headache.

_Oh right._

Yeah…

"Hope you feel better, little lady." Jasper told me as Emmett started for the door.

"Yeah, Bella get better." Rose told me.

"I'll send Carlisle to see you when I find him." Alice told me.

"No," _great… _"I'll just take some aspirin, some water and go to sleep. It's not such a big deal."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked me uncertain of my request.

"Yes, Alice, I promise I'll be fine." I tried to look as innocent as I could possibly act it.

"Alright, Rose and I'll come check on you in two hours ok?"

"Yes." She came up to me, gave me a peck in the cheek and whispered in my ear as if everyone wasn't supposed to hear that, "Feel better."

_Did you just feel like she meant something else?_

Yeah… as if she knew that-

_Yeah…_

No. We're being ridiculous. How could she know???!!!

_It's Alice!_

Hmm…

"Thanks, Ali. I'll see you later everyone, have fun!" Emmett had stopped walking so that everyone could say their goodbyes but when I finished my request he started for the door again.

We talked about how good he looked in a tux with the matching tie and handkerchief to Rose's dress and how I looked great in Alice's dress. I thanked him for his compliments and when he noticed I didn't believe him, he told me to have a little confidence and self-esteem.

I promised him I would work on that.

After he opened my door for me, he told me to take care and he hoped I would get better soon. I thanked him again, feeling guilty for my lie but didn't divulge to him my secret.

When he left my room, I waited five minutes to see if he had left the lounge already. I looked at the clock that was situated on the mantle of the fireplace and saw that it was almost at the half an hour mark so I slowly went into Edward's room.

My heart was racing, adrenaline was pumping through my veins, but I still had my objective clearly in view. His room was dark, but you could make out that his room was almost identical to mine. In the shadows of the dim light coming from the window, you could make out a bed, a night table, a desk and what looked like a pianoforte.

_Of course… _

I smiled and walked in as if the room booby trapped. The only thing you could hear was the rain hitting the window and the rustle of my dress against the floor.

"You came." I jumped, I looked around and found Edward standing by the door looking as if he was part of the wall.

"Do you want me to die?" I asked him, breathless.

"No darling," he pushed himself from the wall and walked slowly towards me, "that's the extreme polar opposite of what I want." He had taken off his tuxedo jacket and tie. And was now only wearing the shirt and pants. I clutched my heart that was now racing as if it was its last minutes alive, "if you die, it means you'll be cold, I on the other hand want to," when he reached me he stood there for a second and suddenly he suddenly put his arm around my waist pushing me tightly against his chest, "make you _hot_." He proceeded to crashing his lips onto mine.

I was shocked beyond belief at his actions which made me even more determined. I pushed him away and looked at him angrily. "Edward Cullen!"

"What's the matter, darling?" His voice was detached, icy. "Isn't this what you want?"

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"Isn't this what you want?" As he said this, he ripped off his shirt, sending the buttons everywhere to reveal his well-toned abs. I would have melted but the atmosphere and my decision stopped me from throwing myself at him. "Isn't this what you _want_?"

"Edward-"

"You just want a sexual relationship? Fine! I'll be your sex slave/sex master! I will do everything to you and I'll let you do everything to me! I'll even research brothels and strip clubs to find new material, even though I'm pretty good in the sack!" My mouth was on the floor with his speech.

The anger and indignation exploded and with a _SMACK!_ My hand hit his cheek, throwing his face to the side. He was clearly in shock that I slapped him and that I did it with so much force. Something snapped inside of him because next thing I knew, he grabbed my wrist throwing me in bed, him falling on top of me.

"Don't play the insulted card, Bella. We all know all you want is sex." He whispered in a low voice.

"How dare you!" I tried squirming out of his body that unfortunately for me was rock solid.

"Bella, I know you just want sex, let's do this baby. Let's do _it._" He crashed his lips to mine, I tried to get him off, but my body was far too weak and I could feel my resolve slip away as he kissed me with untamed passion.

I ran my hands through his luscious hair, inciting a moan from him, as he lightly bit my lip asking me for permission to enter. I felt his hands everywhere, but when I felt him trying to take my dress off that's when my resolve returned.

I savored his lips for one more second and then clawed him in the back. He would have enjoyed this if I hadn't added so much pressure and anger to it, making him cringe away from me. I took my chance to dart to the other side of the room as he fell on the bed, without my body as support.

"Fuck Bella. I could tell you like it kinky but you didn't need to be so forceful!" He said as he got up, one hand where I had clawed him.

"Listen to Edward fucking Cullen! I don't want you as a sex slave or sex master!" I felt the anger rising again, "where the fuck did you get that idea?!"

"Where?" Anger flashed in his own eyes, "it was all about sex. You're little outfit the day I came on to you, the other little outfit when you came on to me in your classroom and then suddenly after you got the revenge you wanted from me you ignored me! It's all about sex with you!" He yelled.

"What?"

"You heard me! And then tonight after a month of ignoring me, the second I tell you to come to my room when everyone is at the ball you come running!" He yelled, clearly he had held this in for some time.

"Edward I never expected to have just a sexual relationship with you!"

"Yeah right! That's all it is with you! Sex!"

"How dare you?!" I screamed, "do you remember why Jacob cheated on me?" Tears pooled in my eyes, not because of the hurtful memories, but because I was enraged with Edward. I knew I had hit him with my words, he winced and looked away. "You are just as bad as him!"

"Don't compare me to trash!"

"That's what you are showing me right now! That you are just like him!"

Edward went to me, and I went back against the wall to try and get away from him, obviously I hadn't helped my case by doing this. "Bella, ever since I saw you in the assembly at the beginning of the year I have wanted to get closer to you. I was achieving that until the whole Emmett thing and then the Jacob thing and then the sex thing." I didn't understand half of what he was saying so I just listened. "I have tried to do everything to have you say to me that you want me just as bad as I want you. I have tried everything to have you say that you want to try something romantic with me just like I want it with you. I have tried everything to rip you from my mind, I have tried everything to like you in the shadows. If it means that I can only have you in a physical relationship, than I accept it. If it means that I get to be closer to you, even if you only want skin." His cold demeanor had fallen and now a hurt and sad _boy_ stood between me and the wall.

"You want _more_?" I asked shocked, as I analyzed what he was trying to tell me.

"Yes, but if you don't than it's ok," he told me truthfully, gently taking the back of his hand against my cheek.

"Why?"

"Why?" He asked incredulously, "because there's something about you that draws me to you. Granted, I really don't know you much, even with a month of being co-workers, but there's still something there." He whimpered.

I wanted to cry. He wanted to have a relationship with me just as much as I wanted a relationship with him. "I don't want just sex with you Edward." I confessed, "I want more, it's just that I wanted to protect myself from further pain." I said remembering Jacob.

"Is that why you stopped talking to me like before?"

"No, I also thought that you didn't want anything to do with me after what happened in the classroom."

"So for a month, you and I have been dancing around each other for nothing?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I guess." I started to laugh.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know, sweetie, I know."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

His lips found mine, and he kissed me softly and sweetly. There was no lust, no want, no power. It was just… _us…_ it only lasted a couple of seconds, if we did the magic would have gone. We broke away, not breathless for lack of air, but breathless from the beautiful emotions it evoked.

He and I looked at each other, the dim light hitting his face making him look unreal and mystical. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, unless of course you have plans," he said hurriedly. I giggled and put my finger in his lips to shush him.

He did, waiting anxiously for my reply, "I'm free tomorrow afternoon."

He's beautiful face broke into a wide smile making him look like a boy again, "brilliant."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a headache."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: A couple of notes: One: No, he did not try and force himself on her. He assumed that she only wanted to have sex with him so he didn't have any malicious thoughts. Two: Bella didn't go crazy on his ass more because of the turn of events. Three: They don't love each other at this point, they just have a very powerful attraction towards each other. Let's call it puppy love. Four: this chapter was written to fix the problems Bella and Edward had, every other problem or cryptic message I wrote will be unveiled in the next two chapters. Five: This is not the end of Tanya and Keith Murray, and finally six: THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER IN A WAY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Some of you may think I jumped around, but I seriously didn't. If you notice, when Edward had Bella against the wall his confession turned from angry to sad and hurt hence showing Bella that he wanted more with her. She dropped her hard demeanor because she was incredulous to his words which made Edward confess further and badabim badaboom you have the ending to the chapter.**

**P.S. A/N. Any questions that you may have after this explanation, feel free to ask me. :D I hope you like this and let me tell you that I'm not done. There is still much to do with the development of this story and I hope you guys still support me 'til the end. You're reviews put a smile on my face and thank you again!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. This is War

**A/N: I'm back and thanks for not killing me on the whole personal problem thing. **

**If you've ever watched a telenovela, that's what my life feels like right now. Hahaha, bitch slaps and all, oh yeah and the Spanish too. :p**

**Ok back to the story, apparently many of you liked where I took Edward and many of you loved the fact that they're kinda sorta together. And for that I'm glad. And this chapter is written in Keith Murray's POV, and it's meant to be short. Enjoy chickies!!!**

**Oh yeah and I wrote this chapter listening to Michael Jackson's **_**Billie Jean**_** over and over. R.I.P. Michael =(**

**Declaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight.**_

_

* * *

_

**KPOV**

_People always told me be careful of what you do_

_And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts_

_And mother always told me be careful of who you love _

_And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth _

_-Michael Jackson_

"Do you understand the plan than?"

"Quite."

"Good."

"What now?"

"We apparently lost them, so we need to find them again. I just know they are together somewhere."

"How do you know they're together?"

"Call it woman's intuition."

"I see."

"Quite. Now look for her in here, I'll go look in the garden."

And with that, Ms. Denali left me, I looked around at the various teenagers dancing while taking a long drink from my punch. I thought of what I was getting myself into.

Yes, Isabella Swan was beautiful and from the various emails and phone conversations I had with my nephew I could tell she was a fire cracker.

"Uncle Keith?!" I turned around to find Jonathan walk up to me, a smile from ear to ear.

"Jonathan!" I hugged him fiercely. I loved him as if he were my son.

"How are you? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He asked me as soon as we parted.

"I wanted it to be surprise, I hope you're not cross with me." I told him in a faux worried voice.

"No not at all, I don't mind."

"Who are you with?" Smiling at him, I had him around my little finger.

"Lauren Mallory. I wanted to ask someone else but I think that was against the norms of the school…" He told me, looking at the floor getting beet red.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see, I kind of have a crush on Ms. Swan. You know my Sex Ed. and English teacher." I cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"Really? The teacher you're always speaking about?"

"Yes, but since I'm still in high school, I don't think that she sees me as more than a student…"

"Well, I better not tell you who I'm with tonight than." I said slyly.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because you'll hate me forever." He looked at me confused and then looked around to try and find the mysterious woman.

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes, Bella Swan's my date tonight." I told him.

"What?! How does she know you?! How did you end up being her date?!" He was furious and I couldn't help but laugh. "Why are you laughing?!"

"No reason. Tell me, how long have you nursed this fancy?" I asked him, curious.

"Awhile." He looked down, blushing again. "She looked beautiful tonight." He said, looking far off.

"Yes she did. But would you hate me if I was interested in her?" I asked cautiously.

"What?!" His cold and alarmed glare came back to meet my own.

"You said so yourself, she's beautiful, intelligent and by the looks of it very admired." I looked at him to gauge his reaction but before he could respond to my confession Ms. Denali came up to me looking flushed.

"I need to speak to you," she briefly looked at Jonathan who was eyeing her with a rather hungry look. I internally laughed. Like father like son. "Privately."

"Well, I'll see you later tonight, Keith." Jonathan said taking his cue to leave, "Miss…" His eyes traveled down and back up before leaving.

Tanya ignored him and told me, "Isabella is sick in her room. Go to her and make yourself look like you care."

"Who told you this?"

"Edward's sister, Alice. Stupid bitch, she and I always hated each other. She told Edward in high school that I was no more than a trashy golddigger." She said, indignant.

"Well aren't you? If I remember correctly, you only slept with me only to try and get your grubby hands on my family's fortune." I said, laughing and yet...

"You know you hold that weekend in Madrid close to your pervy heart, Keith Murray." She said grinning.

"Greedy and shameless." I chuckled, _why, why won't you..._

"And available for a repeat if you want." She came closer, putting her manicured hands in the flap of my jacket, trying to look sensual.

"What about your beloved Edward? Don't you think that's a little going over the line with your declaration of love and all that shite." I asked, grinning. I felt like beating Edward to a pulp.

"He's more of the main course, you're the dessert." She whispered.

"I'll remember that. Just like I hope you remember that I'm only doing this because I want to play a game of "Heartbreaker", not because I really consider this Isabella any good." I corrected myself, "although I could clearly see what all the fuss is about." I mused.

"Don't you dare also go after her!" Tanya threatened me, I loved this.

"Au contraire my darling, I can do what ever the fuck I want." I came closer, and stared her down, but still asking with my eyes to love me like I loved her.

She huffed and told me to do my part of the deal or else. I obliged and asked where her room was. When she told me I excused myself with Jonathan and made up a tall tale saying that the company had just called me and needed me immediately.

As I walked to her room I thought what I was getting myself into.

Just because I was bored and needed a plaything, I had agreed to play the part of a love interest in this game that my ex was playing just because she wanted to marry Edward fucking Cullen. No, she didn't love me, she loved Edward.

Yes, I had been beyond hurt when I found out all she wanted was my money and prestige and she didn't love like I loved her. But when she came back and asked me to get rid of someone that she had heard was rumored to be Edward's love interest in his family's school I had jumped at the chance to be near her even if it meant plotting for her possible marriage with that son of a bitch.

The casual sex and flirting was enough to get me by, but I wanted her in more ways than just in the sack. Isabella on the other hand, would serve me as a puppet to try and get Tanya back. Yes, I was hurting a innocent bystander and plotting against her, but all's fair in love and war.

And this was war.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, so when I first developed this story in my head this chapter was included. But now I laugh at it because right now my life is literally war, and all over a guy that I really, really like and unfortunately for me, my cousin does too. Hahaha. Funny and bitchy how life is…**

**Going back to the story, I hope you liked these turn of events, hehehe. And thank you to those who wished me well in getting this "little" problem fixed :D**


	16. Pricks and Planning

**A/N: First off, I am **_**so **_**very sorry that I've taken such a long time to update!!! My life is finally going back to normalcy if there is such a thing. And thanks to all that reviewed, alerted and read the story during my absence.**

**Now back to the story: this chapter is supposed to be shorted than my usual lengths and I'll go back to 12-14 pages in the next couple of updates :D!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_The grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for- Allan K. Chalmers. _

After Edward and I fixed everything between us, we kissed some more. After about fifteen minutes of this, I decided to take off the dress so I excused myself from his room and went to mine.

I carefully took off Alice's dress, put it away and went to take off my makeup. I took off a couple of bobby pins and noticed that even though my curls where gone, my hair didn't look half bad. I took some aspirin for my real headache and chuckled at the thought of karma coming back and biting me in the ass. I decided to take a shower tomorrow since Edward was waiting for me in his room. We weren't ready to try and sleep together, but he and I still wanted to get each other better, so we decided that since everyone was gone, we would talk freely.

I decided to look through Alice's choices of pj's because quite frankly, I didn't want Edward to see me in some old sweats and a ratty old P.E. shirt.

I decided to go for a safe-looking V-neck tee and some matching sweats in powder blue. I looked at the tag in the back of the tee and was shocked to see that it said _Victoria's Secret_.

_Hmm…_

_I wonder if she bought you any sexy lingerie from there…_

Oh god!

_Check!_

I did, not because she asked me to but also because I wanted the surprise to die down. I saw different silks, cotton and lace… _lots _and_ lots _of lace….

_I love you Alice Cullen!!!!_

Shut up!

When I was done checking the clothes I would never wear I heard footsteps coming through the living room of the teacher's quarters. I hastily looked at the clock and noticed that it was still nine thirty and wondered if the party had been stopped short because of the students.

I threw myself in the covers of my bed and waited. "She told us she had a headache, but I don't know. Recently she has been really down." I could hear Alice's voice getting closer to my door.

"Darling, I don't think I need to check up on her-"

"Please, Carlisle?" They were at my door, I held my breath.

"Alright." Dr. Cullen gave a sigh.

"Thanks!" Alice unlocked the door and slipped in quietly with her dad. "Bella?" She whispered.

"She's asleep, darling. All she needs is rest." Dr. Cullen whispered to his daughter.

"Alright, if you say so."

"Darling, Bella just needs rest."

"Night night, Bella." I could feel Alice bend down towards me at the foot of the bed.

When they left I gave out a sigh and waited just in case they returned. When I felt that they had gone I went to my door and sneaked into Edward's.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"I'm here." He told me as he stepped out of his bathroom. I had seen him shirtless because of what had happened not so long ago, but to see him shirtless, with just a pair of flannel sweats while he brushed his teeth was………. wow…..

"Did you hear them?" I said as I came closer to him. I saw him give me a quick run through and smiled as he went back to finish his brushing.

I looked away trying not to stare at his ass as he bent over and washed his mouth, he came back and put his arm around my shoulder and I instantly felt a bolt of electricity run through me but I said nothing.

He led me to his bed and asked me if my headache had gone. I told him that while in my room I took some aspirin and I could barely feel the headache anymore.

"So," he started as we sat in the edge of his bed, "what do you want to know about me?"

"I don't know, there's so much…"

"Well why don't we start from the beginning? Alice , Emmett and I come from the same orphanage in Port Angeles. Carlisle and Esme were un unable to have children so they looked at the possibility of adoption. Alice, Emmett and I came from the same orphanage and we had become very close. When they couldn't decide between the three of us, they decided that they were willing to give us a home."

My eyebrows went to the ceiling. Not only did they adopt one child, they adopted three…

"How old were you?"

"I was seven, Alice was six and Emmett was nine." He told me, "and so we became the Cullens' children after they went through the proper channels. It took longer than usual because they had to prove that they could take care of three kids and give them a safe and loving home. When we finally were official Cullen children we moved in to their mansion they had bought just for us and had a wonderful childhood. They were loving and gentle, but firm and strict. They did nothing that didn't show their affection and devotion and my siblings and I did the same. Even though we had everything, they never spoiled us. And even though Esme is a bit too motherly at times, we don't mind it. She was just meant to love passionately."

I stayed quiet through out his story, taking all of this slowly and imagining the home and family Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had created.

"Any questions?" Edward looked at me with a smile, I looked up at him surprised. I did have some, but it involved her and Emmett's and Alice's biological families but I said nothing. I didn't want to be nosy and inconsiderate.

"No, everything's clear." I told him.

We started getting comfy when I heard another set of footsteps outside, there was a soft knock coming from the hallway, Edward and I knew that it was my door they were knocking. Edward put his finger to his lips and motioned me to hide in his closet. I did this quietly while he went to the door while putting on his night robe to cover his half nudity.

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I wanted to tell whoever was outside to go fuck themselves instead of ruining my and Bella's personal time together.

I opened the door to find that stupid prick at her door, I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Oh, Edward!" He said as he realized that I was there and instantly wanted to close the door in his face.

"Keith, was it?" I said with a snide tone.

"Yes, Keith Murray." He smiled as he walked up to me, leaving Bella's closed door, "do you know where Isabella is?"

"_Bella_ told me she would take some sleeping pills so as to not be bothered with insignificant matters." I told him wanting to punch him in the face again. I could tell he was those types that thought they had everything under control and they themselves had to do almost nothing to keep the peace.

_Calm down._

No.

_Remember, that you and Bella aren't at that point yet, if you make yourself seem like a jealous idiot than you'll scare her away._

I thought of this and realized that my subconscious was right. I tried relaxing but just the sight of him had me reeling… to punch him.

"Well could you tell Isabella that I wish her to get better and that I'll ring her tomorrow afternoon to check up on her?"

"Yeah sure whatever." I was counting the seconds for her to leave me and Bella alone.

"Good night than, Edward and give my compliments to your mother. The ball was lovely."

"It's not over." I tried looking as if I was surprised he was leaving so early but really I was dancing the conga in my head.

"Yes, but what's the point of being here if my date isn't well?" The anger I was trying not to show came back, "and besides, it wouldn't be fair to Isabella for her date to have fun if she's feeling so low."

"I see."

"Well like I said, good night.'

"Yeah." He walked out and I stared back at his retreating form. I wanted to run after him and bash his skull through the wall but I couldn't do it. One: Bella would kill me, two: it would raise suspicion and three: I needed to get back to Bella's side.

I walked back to my room and locked the door behind me. I went to my bed and sat there before telling Bella to come out.

She walked out nervous but looking ravishing in the simple pj's she wore. The light hitting her face made her look surreal and angelic I tried not to show the happiness and relief as she meekly sat by my side but I couldn't help but stare at her loveliness that was her.

She stood away from me and I laughed.

"What?" She asked defensively as I scooted towards her.

"Nothing, but you act as if I'm going to eat you." I said as a pink tint flushed in her cheeks. "You look lovely." I whispered.

She looked down, the pink tint becoming a light rouge. I laughed, "where's the dominant woman that had me in her hands in a certain classroom not to long ago?" I teased.

"She's not home, and I don't think she's coming back any time soon." She whispered, still looking at her knees.

"I see… that's too bad. I really liked her." I leaned closer to her face and my reply was barely audible.

I knew she heard me because her face became the color of a fire truck, I laughed at her meekness but made my heart swell the size of the moon.

At the thought of that celestial body, I came up with a plan. I needed to start from scratch with her and the idea that was formulating in my mind in that instant was going to help me woo her. I put the idea in the back of my mind and I continued looking at her.

"I think it's time for me to go to my room. The party's almost over and Alice is probably going to check up on me soon." She was up and out of my room before I could understand what was going on.

"Bella!" I ran after her, she stopped right before opening her door. She slowly turned around and looked at me with the same innocence that she had displayed in my bed. "Aren't you going to let me give you a good night kiss?" I asked, hoping she didn't forget that we technically were going out now.

Her eyes grew in size and then she looked down at her feet, the blush that was hers came back as well as her hair blanketed her face from me, "if you don't mind I really do want to go to sleep…" she whispered.

"Yes of course…" I felt a painful pang in my heart and I couldn't hide the rejection from my words. Instantly her face popped out looking at me surprised and she threw herself kissing me in the lips. I didn't have a chance to savor the kiss let alone close my eyes because next thing I knew I was staring at her closed door with her behind it.

I blinked a couple of times and grinned. Suddenly the Autumn Soirée was my favorite event of the year.

I went back to my room and contemplated. I needed to get my plan into motion and fast, I needed the help of a certain bear of a brother and a military-thinking History teacher I knew….

As if I had called them with my mind Emmett and Jasper stormed into my room looked flushed and looking like Christmas came early. Jasper threw himself on my bed while Emmett came to me looking like a little kid.

"Dude you missed it!" Emmett said happily, "Tanya was coming to see you since you so kindly disappeared on her and guess what?"

He didn't wait for my reply, he was too happy. "Alice intercepted her and 'accidentally' dropped her punch on her dress, and when she was turning around to walk away from Alice after cussing her out, Rose 'accidentally' smothered the triple berry cake Mom ordered for the event all over said dress 'giving the orange cloth a blue, purple and red accents' !" He quoted the last phrase with a high pitch meaning that Alice had said that. I stared at them shocked that the girls had done that, but then again Alice never liked Tanya since high school, saying she was a golddigging whore.

I knew she was but I was stupid then, and one of the hottest girls in the school wanted me. I ended up sleeping with her a couple of times but I broke it off when I went to college. I heard she had been around the world and back sleeping with any rich kid. I had even heard that she had a fling with Keith Murray but now that I see how they introduced themselves I realized that was just a stupid piece of gossip.

"So what do you think?" Emmett said still laughing.

"That's pretty sad…"

"I know but dude come on! Tanya isn't a white dove, she-"

"Let's not talk about her, I have a confession to make." I interrupted him. I didn't want to talk about Tanya and I wanted to asked them for their help.

"What is it?"

"I like Bella."

Emmett stared at me and behind me, Jasper stayed quiet.

"Say what?" Emmett asked, shell-shocked.

"He's liked her for a while now, right Edward?" I turned surprised at Jasper and he grinned at me from my bed.

"Yeah, but how did-"

"That's… wow…" Emmett said looking away and analyzing my confession.

"What do you need?" Jasper said getting up and smacking my shoulder. I doubled over, he wasn't as strong as Emmett but the guy had his guns.

"I need your help in wooing her. She likes me too but I need to show her I really care." I said as soon as I recovered from Jasper's friendly hit.

"Sure, like what?" Emmett said now that the shock was gone.

"I need you to…"

If I wanted to do this, I was going to do it right.

Isabella Marie Swan was going to be my official girlfriend soon if not sooner and my friends were going to help me.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Once again sorry for the long absence and sorry for the fact that as of late my chapters have been short. But I will go back a.s.a.p.**

**By the way, who is dying from the heat? I am. I really do hate summer….**


	17. Sweetness

**A/N: Ok I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok so all of you need an explanation for my long leave of absence. So I guess someone was bored one day (she shall remain nameless) and she decided to get back at me out of jealousy and hacked into my account (luvulotts) and she changed my password to the account and she changed the email to which it responds to that way I wouldn't be able to retrieve the password. After yelling and some threatening of calling the cops, she gave me the info… two months later.**

**So I just want to say, I'm sorry for that and if you reviewed or alerted me and got a message back from my account and it was insulting in any way, I just want to tell you that it was that stupid bitch and not me. I love you all very much and you remind me why I love writing so much. Again, I'm sorry.**

**Ok , so enough of that! Enjoy this update!!!!!! If you feel like you missed something, don't worry, you'll find out everything soon enough!!!**

**P.S. I know I promised longer chapters like before but right now I think I'm going to stick to short ones because I just want to get back into the flow of writing and when I finally achieve it I'll go back to the 12-14 pgs. I promise and don't hate me for that.**

* * *

**JPOV**

_The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough. -George Moore_

After Emmett and I came out of Edward's bedroom and having decided what we would do to help Edward woo Bella, I decided to take a midnight stroll since the rain had stopped and everything was quiet. I felt like asking a certain designer to accompany me.

"Ms. Cullen?" I knocked on her door.

"Yes?" Her tiny twinkle of a voice met my ears.

"Would you like to accompany me as I take a look at the beautiful grounds of the school?"

"Sure!" She bounced up from her desk and hastily ran to my side, when I looked at her curiously, she looked away blushing.

I led her out into the same area where the Cullen brothers and I had beaten and confronted Jacob Black.

"It's a beautiful night." I said trying to get the conversation going.

"Yes, very." She followed my slow pace, looking around at the many species of trees surrounding us.

"How's your collection going?"

"It's going well, I'm having trouble with one of the outfits but I'll figure it out." She smiled at me.

"Ms. Cullen-"

"Alice."

I laughed, she always corrected me, but I was so used to calling her by her last name, "Alice," she smiled at me, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me."

She looked at the ground, bashful, "sure. I'd love to."

"Great!" I heart swelled ten times over, "fabulous!"

"Did you just say 'fabulous'?" She laughed incredulously.

I blushed again laughing at myself, "I guess I did."

We laughed at bit more and continued walking. Eventually she spoke again, "so tell me abut your family."

"Well I'm from Texas as you can tell," she giggled, "and I'm an only child of a very wealthy business man in the South. My mother passed when I was ten-"

"I'm sorry for your loss," she looked down, probably ashamed she brought up the subject.

"Thank you, and don't feel bad, I don't mind talking about it. It was hard at first but I eventually moved on." She sent me an apologetic look. "You of all people know about parental loss, am I right?"

"Yes." She smiled still somewhat sad.

"I went to college and received a Master's in American History but it's also a hobby of mine to study a Law." She grinned, remembering my dealings with the Black case.

"I moved to Washington State because I needed a change in pace and scene and I was previously working for a community college near the Canadian border. One of my colleagues there told me about an opening at Hillwicke. The pay was very good, and the environment would be different so I applied and I got the job and here I am." I finished happily.

"Here you are." She said, quietly.

"What about you?"

"Well as you know, Edward, Emmett and I aren't blood related or biological children of the Cullens. We were in the same orphanage, Esme and Carlisle met the three of us separately and fell in love with us. When they couldn't decide who to take, they decided to adopt the three of us. When we finally were part of the Cullen family, we became that, a family.

"We didn't come to Hillwicke because my mother didn't want us to feel different or to give the other children reasons to treat us like royalty or the opposite, the Headmistress' children. The parents would also feel like she was giving us breaks and she didn't want any problems with the Board so we went to a different high school. We went to different colleges around the country. Emmett went to Cornell, Edward went to Dartmouth, and I went to NYU. We all majored in what we teach or do now."

"Do you mind if I ask a personal question?"

"No not at all." She said, curious.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," she smiled, "but I am interested in someone at the moment." She blushed and looked towards the fountain that sat in the center of the courtyard.

"Oh." I tried not to look to downhearted.

"What about you?" She looked at me with the same amout of curiousity as before or even more.

"No I don't have a girlfriend. But like you, I'm interested in someone." I confessed.

"She's lucky." She said quietly.

"I say the same to who ever 'he' is." I looked down.

"He is?"

"Very." I smiled at her simplicity.

"Thank you."

"You're very quiet today." I noted.

"Oh?"

"Yes, usually you're a ball of sunshine." I cocked my head towards her and winked. She sent me a breathtaking smile. "But right now you're very quiet."

"Well there are times to be obnoxious and others to be tame."

"Your diction is very interesting but I disagree."

"What do you mean?"

"I have never found you obnoxious and just because you're quiet it doesn't mean you're tame."

She laughed out loud. I loved that laugh.

"I don't believe you."

I shrugged and smiled easily, "they didn't believe Galileo when he said that the Earth was round and that it spun around the sun instead of vice versa."

Alice mused for a moment and turned to me, stopping in her tracks. I stopped beside her. "You know, I like you very much, Mr. Jasper, History teacher."

I grinned, my heart swelling again even if she didn't mean it the way I wanted her to, "I like you very much too, Ms. Alice Cullen, fashion designer."

She smiled one of her huge smiles and we continued walking around the ground a while more.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

My heart was racing. So many things had happened in just one night and I didn't know what to make of it.

The party, the confrontation with Edward, the make out session, then the Cullens coming to check up on me, Keith Murray, and finally being alone with Edward in his bedroom… then me kissing him after I accidentally rejected him.

I couldn't believe it. Thinking back to when I was getting ready for the ball felt like it had happened yesterday instead of half a day ago. And now I was sitting in the same room, a completely different person in a completely different state of mind.

I smiled thinking of Edward's kisses and sweet looks and that's what lulled me to sleep. The thought that Edward and I were finally going to move forward and try and see where we were supposed to end up.

The following day was Sunday and I needed to grade some assignments as well as make the test for my S.E. classes on S.T.D's. And what I was most looking forward to was my date with Edward this afternoon. I was nervous but I couldn't wait for the time to come.

I followed through my teaching duties and made the copies I needed for the test. When I finished Alice and Rose came in to my room.

"Hey Bella, so why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what Rose?"

"That you and Edward like each other." Alice grinned as both of them sat in my bed.

"How did-"

"Doesn't matter. Now let's get ready shall we?" **(Jasper and Emmett told the girls)**. Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed be by my arms and dragged me to my closet. This was going to be painful.

When I was dressed in skinny jeans, a crème colored turtleneck that hugged my chest very well, and some knee-high boots, my hair in wavy tresses and natural make up, the girls decided to let me go saying that I should be more honest with them. I promised them that I would and not to hold it against me. They accepted my apology and promise and wished me luck. They told me to go to the third-floor library that only certain faculty could enter, saying that Edward had closed it off for the special occasion.

I laughed and walked nervously towards my destination. As I walked towards the fourth floor, I looked out the various windows along my path and noticed that the sun was setting and how the previous night's storm was long gone. I grinned and kept on walking.

I finally got to the third floor and went to were the private library was. This library was only for the tenure and Headmistress of the school among the Board and of course the owners of the property otherwise known as the Cullens and the other various minor owners. You needed a special pass to feed to the digital ID reader, James Bond-esque for the doors to open for you. Supposedly it was because that library housed extremely important documents, masterpieces and other various priceless objects.

I waited a while, not knowing what to do when I heard a beep from my cell phone. I looked at it and it was a text from Edward. It read,

_Look inside your pocket.- E_

I looked inside my jeans' pockets and found an ID card, Edward's ID card. I fed it to the ID reader and it spit it back right before the huge oak doors of the library opened.

I walked in to an amazing library that took up half of the floor and the fourth floor was also part of it. The library was full of rows of books and various other documents filed there, busts of the famous literature and other greats, littered the room, proudly standing in different spots, everything was pristine and scholarly. This was officially heaven for me.

"Hey, Beautiful."

I jumped where I stood, taken aback. I looked up to see where the smooth voice was coming from, Edward stood looking down at me from the fourth floor railing. I grinned.

"Why don't you come down here to properly greet me?" I asked.

"My pleasure." He ran down the stairs and stopped in front of me smiling. He then slowly bent down to kiss me and I didn't stop him. Who was I to do that, right?

The kiss was sweet, chaste but underlying was the passion and lust we both knew was there. Before it could heat up, he parted away and grinned at me.

I pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll taste my lips later on tonight." He grinned, leading me to the fourth floor.

I hummed, "that sounds, how do you say…? 'enticing'". I winked, making him remember our first lunch together.

He gave a great laugh and wrapped his arm around me.

I knew I would love tonight.

* * *

**A/N: I know, horrible place to end but like I said, I'm trying to just get back to my writing schedule, don't kill me…. Please? Don't worry next chapter the date will be in detail and then some ;)**

**Again, I'm sorry for updating after such a long time, and please forgive me. Even if it technically wasn't my fault, I still feel bad…**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!! Bye-bye!!!!!!!! **


	18. Dark Epiphany

**A/N: Like promised, I'm back. And I just want to say, "thank you" to all of you, I'm extremely thankful that even though I didn't get many reviews, you still read the chapter. And of course thank you to those who alerted the story and author alerted me, as well as added me on their favorite authors list. :D**

**P.S. You didn't miss anything. What happened between the last chapter and this one is going to come up in the next chapter.**

**A LOT of you are going to hate me after this chapter, and once again, I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM. If you cross that line, I will give you a piece of my mind.**

**Anyway, enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight, Stephenie Mayer does.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Food was everywhere.

Hands were everywhere.

Clothes were about to be everywhere.

I tried pushing him away from me but he was too strong. I couldn't fight him off. I felt desperate. I needed to breathe. I needed to get out. I needed him off of me.

"Let go!" I screamed, pushing his face away from mine, but he didn't listen. This made him even more aggressive. "Let. Me. GO!" I felt doomed. I was trapped and I couldn't get out.

"Why won't you sleep with me?!" He yelled, getting desperate himself.

"Let me go!" Was all I could yell.

"No!" He roared at me. He pushed me into the ground and laid on top of me, caging me in.

"When they find out, they are going to kill you!" I warned him, I was pushing and pushing and pushing and he still wouldn't let me go. I began to claw him but his skin was beyond tough that it made no effect.

He didn't pay attention to my warnings and continued to grope me while trying to kiss my neck. I felt beyond disgusted and I felt more desperate than ever before.

Angry and frustrated, he let me go. And let out a roar in anger. I backed away against the wall, trying to get away from him even if it wasn't helping my escape. I frantically looked all over to find the exit, but when I did I realized it was blocked with various heavy objects. I needed to get out and fast.

"Why?! Why can't you for once just let go?!"

I said nothing and continued to think of a way out.

"Bella, look at me when I'm talking to you!" I flinched away from him, his words and tone hitting me like a whip. "You're afraid of me?!"

"How could I _not_ be?!" I yelled back.

He let out another roar in frustration.

"Jake, let me go!"

"No, I won't let you go until you sleep with me!"

"That will _never _happen!"

"Why not?!"

"Because of all the pain you have caused me!"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" He walked towards me, index finger out, mouth clenched.

"What do you mean 'bullshit'?" I countered, shocked at his audacity.

"That was _after_ you rejected me! I only slept around because _you _didn't want to be with me!" He yelled.

I held my ground and said with a deadly calm, "did you ever think that maybe, just _maybe_ I didn't love you the way you did me?"

He took a sharp intake of breath and stared at me for a long time. I had hit a cord. "What?" He mimicked my tone.

"You heard me."

"You and I were _made _for each other, Bella. If you-"

"Maybe," I interrupted him before he continued to blame me for a crime I didn't actually commit, "that was my body telling me and you that I didn't love you."

"W-wha-"

"Maybe," more confidence seeped into my voice making it louder, "my body was telling me that I only loved you as a brother and that is why I couldn't accept you." It dawned on me, "have you ever tried having sex with one of your older sisters?" I asked in all honesty.

Disgust went through Jacob's face, "how could you ask such a-"

"Honest question?"

"How in the hell is that an honest question?!"

"Well, you just asked me the same thing just now."

"When the fuck did I ask you that?!"

"When you asked me why I couldn't sleep with you."

If I hit a cord before, this time I bulldozed the entire body. "That makes no sense." He said this as if he was trying to block what he knew was true.

"It makes all the sense in the world." I continued talking calmly, the epiphany I was having was helping me keep my cool. "I bet you that if I had ever had siblings and I tried sleeping with them, it would feel like you and I sleeping together."

"Just you saying that disgusts me." Jacob said, taking a step away from me with a revolted look on his face.

"_You_ disgust me." I said looking at him in the eyes, with the same detached tone.

"Well let me remind you, Bella, I am _not_ your brother and it is perfectly legal and morally correct to sleep with me."

"But you aren't just a friend or a man to me. You are my _brother_. That is what I always saw you as. Nothing more, nothing less. You and I just wanted that wonderful relationship that we had to turn into something _that it never was_. Something _that could never be_."

"Bella-"

The epiphany was gone, now all I wanted was to get out and this time truly never see or hear from Jacob Black again. Pure anger leaked into my voice when I spoke, "Let me go."

"No." Jacob was clearly trying to regain not just power over me but he was speaking figuratively. And maybe I was too.

"Yes."

"No, you are mine. No one else can have you."

"Bullshit. I was _never _yours."

"Yes you were!" He roared again, loosing his cool.

"No I wasn't."

"Bella, I will _never _let you go, no matter what!" He threatened.

I didn't see it coming.

Suddenly, the room was dark.

* * *

**JPOV (Jacob)**

I hurt her. In so many ways.

I can't believe what I've done. Everything I have done to her.

I'm worth nothing.

I _am _nothing.

And now she's there, lying there, like she's dead.

I killed her.

I don't deserve to live.

_Life sucks. And then you die._

* * *

**EPOV**

"Let me go!"

"No."

"LET ME GO!"

"No. You have to calm down first."

"FUCK YOU JASPER, LET ME GO!"

"Edward, you will end up hurting yourself and Bella if you don't calm down first."

"I don't want to calm down, I want to kill. I want to slaughter. I _need_ to butcher that disgusting son of a bitch!" I banged the door with the lone chair that was in the room, it shattered into pieces with the sheer force I used. Jasper was on the other side with the key.

"The police is looking for her, her father is looking for her. The entire town is looking for her. Emmett is with them too, remember?"

"I don't give a fuck! I want to be the only one looking for her!"

"Guess what Edward? You're not the only one that loves that girl. If it wasn't for the fact that I have to baby-sit you I would be with Emmett and Chief Swan right now."

"You don't love her like I do." I clenched my teeth, and glared at the door, imagining I was looking at him in the face.

"You don't love her Edward. Not yet anyway."

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME HOW I FEEL?! YOU ARE NOT ME! YOU DON'T KNOW JACK ABOUT MY FEELINGS! IF YOU DO, YOU WOULD FEEL MY NEED TO BE OUT THERE FINDING BELLA AND KILLING THAT MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

I heard the lock clicking and all of a sudden I was thrown back with such force I hit the wall. I got up and found a deadly looking Jasper, if I wasn't in the state I was at I would have been afraid, but right then if I could see myself I would know I was matching his face.

"You don't love her. You have an intense want and need to be near her but you don't love her. Not yet."

"You are no one to dictate how I feel."

"No, but I know more about the human condition than you."

I let out a humorless laugh. "Bull."

"Whatever Edward. I don't care if you don't believe me. But here's another little piece of information: while you're hear being a little girl, Bella is out there in the hands of a obsessed, perverted man."

"And that is why you have to let me go."

"You have to calm down first."

I didn't answer his comment because Rose ran into my room, "they found them! Bella's unconscious and she's hurt! Apparently he struck her and she hit the wall so hard he cracked her skull. Jacob committed suicide and Bella's dying!"

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it…… **


	19. Stars and Fireworks

**A/N: This chapter is all about how Bella got from the date with Edward to being kidnapped by Jacob. I'm actually shocked that no one noticed my little joke in my A/N at the end of chapter 17, but then again, who really pays attention to the A/Ns as to remember then?**

**P.S. In this chapter I show my love of _Harry Potter. _That series will forever be my first love. I love _Twilight_, but in my little heart it will always be second to Mr. Potter. Sorry Edward…**

**(To the _Potter_ haters: PERSONAL OPINION PEOPLE! TO YOU _HARRY POTTER _CAN BE BULL BUT TO ME IT'S A REALLY BIG DEAL SO PLEASE JUST LIKE I RESPECT YOUR OPINION DON'T GO CRAZY ON ME AND SEND ME FLAMES.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight.**_

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, it's beautiful…" Bella said looking around at what I had prepared with the help of Emmett and Jasper.

In half a day we had turned the upper floor of the Austen library into a "meadow". We couldn't put real grass on the marble floors without risking the dirt getting on any of the books and other pieces and it would be too costly and messy to do it. Plus my parents would kill us if we did. We put fake grass, I opened the automatic roof of the library that was used for anyone interested in astrology. Jasper put many different little vases with various flowers around the area to make it look a little bit more realistic and sprayed some long lasting flower fragrance to match the little bunches.

I cooked and set up the picnic-like dinner in the "meadow". The menu was grilled chicken sandwiches with stuffed basil and tomato, pared with red wine, and for desert my own recipe for strawberry granita. And for the romantic touch to the dinner, my own piano compositions quietly playing in the background.

Emmett helped me out with the special bang at the end of the dinner. I would have a text ready telling Emmett to go through with it. I would do it secretly as to not tip Bella off and make the surprise even more eventful.

I led Bella into the checkered blanket and poured two glasses of wine. I handed her the glass and we toasted quietly.

"So Mr. Cullen…" she sounded nervous.

"Yes Ms. Swan?" I grinned.

She cleared her throat and looked away. Her cheeks began to redden ever so slightly. "Um.. What's in the basket?" She obviously had something else in her mind, but she changed the subject. I humored her… for now.

"I made some grilled chicken sandwiches with stuffed basil and tomato. I bet you're gonna love them." I took out one of the delicious sandwiches and offered her a bite. With out taking her eyes away from mine, she took a small bite. Her lips formed a little smile.

"You're right. They are quite… enticing…"

I grinned at her.

_I guess that's our word… "enticing"…_

"Do you want some more?" I whispered, licking my lips while briefly looking at her delicate lips.

"Yes please." I didn't motion to giving her the sandwich, nor did we look away from each other. I continued to feed her and she didn't motion to take the sandwich from me.

"Do you want some wine?" I asked hypnotized by her bright mahogany eyes and her small pink, pouty lips.

"Yes please." She put her little hand in front of her little mouth as she finished chewing while I took my wine glass and gave from it, ignoring hers.

Everything that was mine was hers now. Even if no one knew that.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked me after she took a drink from my glass.

"Oh… yeah… right…" I answered, I had forgotten all about myself and only focused on her.

"Can I feed you?"

"Oh Bella you don't have to-"

"You did that to me so I want to return the favor." There was an edge of annoyance in her tone as she got another sandwich from the basket. The "bad" thing was that to get to the basket she had to go over me to get to it. Therefore when she reached over her perky breasts touched my hand that was on my lap. I inhaled remembering all of the teasing and touching we had done not so long ago.

I instantly felt my little solider stand to attention. I wasn't sure if Bella felt my stiffness, weather the body or somewhere else because she just went on as nothing weird was going on and the atmosphere hadn't changed. She then fed me the sandwich she had retrieved and once again, we continued looking at each other, no one breaking eye contact.

"Do you like it?" She whispered, her voice hitching for some reason as I chewed.

"Yes." I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you made it." She blushed from embarrassment.

"Blue looks lovely on you, but red looks divine on your cheeks." I cooed as I softly grazed her rouge tinted cheek.

She blushed even more making a greater more divine effect, I laughed and took her hand.

"Bella what is it about you that draws me to you?"

She blinked a couple of times, obviously I took her by surprise. "What?"

"I was just wondering if you cast a spell on me that's all…" I mused.

"Oh yes, Edward. I love _Harry Potter _so much that I began to take lessons on magic." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"You read _Harry Potter_?"

"Yes, who _didn't_ when it was huge? I mean I _am_ a nerd you know?"

"You're not a nerd." I said automatically.

Bella gave out a carefree laugh, _lovely…_ "Yeah I am actually…"

"No you're not."

"Oh my god, Edward, I'm like Hermione. All I do is study or stay cooped up in my room or my head."

"Yes, you are like Hermione…" I agreed, but only partially. "But not because you're studious but because underneath all of the academics you are a beautiful woman."

Bella just stared at me. "Huh?"

"Ron fell in love Hermione, no?"

"Yeah…"

"But Ron is known for hating academics, and for him to love the very poster child of academia is quite shocking. He didn't like her at first from what I remember, but eventually Ron realized that Hermione wasn't just a know-it-all, she was a stunning, wonderful woman that deserved to come out of that shell. In a way, Ron was the reason Hermione ever-so tentively came out of her security blanket that was academics. She started to be more confident in her beauty, in herself. Even Harry and Malfoy knew that Hermione was both beautiful inside and out. Mind you, Malfoy would never admit to it, but he still saw what every other man saw." I finished my little speech, "So therefore, you are like Hermione."

"Wow." She said quietly.

"You don't believe me?"

"No. More like, you were teasing me just now about reading _Harry Potter _when here you are giving me a total analysis of one of the most important characters in the series. For that deep understanding you must have been really into _Harry Potter_."

I was hoping she didn't notice, but then again, Bella Swan always surprises me.

"Alright, alright. I admit it, I had a small crush on Emma Watson and I used to watch the DVDs over and over just to stare at her."

Bella was laughing so hard she was rolling on the floor, I was blushing so much I knew that if there where any astronauts in space right then I was a red dot they were noticing right now.

"Wow! Oh my god! Wow!" She exclaimed, still laughing.

She looked so cute rolling around laughing her little heart out and without thinking I leaned into her and kissed her. Immediately she stopped laughing, shocked that I was suddenly kissing her.

Seconds later, she relaxed and ran her hands through my hair, lightly scraping my scalp. I gave out a small moan. Our lips were on fire, the more we moved the more animalistic it became. Soon, our tongues were fighting for dominance and our hands were all over the place.

"Fuck Bella." I whispered when Bella's lips moved to my neck and now she was nipping my earlobe.

"Yes Edward. Fuck Bella. Now." She moaned in my ear,

That made me so turned on that I fucking roared. I slowed down, an idea came into my head. A grin creeped into my lips and I could tell she was turned on by my grin…

I kissed her gently and sensually, she shifted below me trying to cause friction between her wet, warm center and my hard, and ever so eager dick.

I had tried to be the gentleman especially because of what happened in my room when I asked her to meet me there, but she just made me want her so badly I couldn't help myself.

I took off her top and was met with two creamy mounds wrapped in a lacy white bra. The fact that it was lacy and the color of innocence made me even more turned on and I couldn't help but lick and suck on her pert nipple through the cloth.

Bella gave out a low moan and arched her back to me, trying to get closer to my awaiting mouth.

"Oh Edward…"

Hearing her whisper my name while I worshipped her made me want her more than ever before. I unbuttoned her jeans but instead of taking them off I slipped my hand into her little matching panties with its little white bow and began to tease her clit.

I rubbed small circles slowly, teasing her and making her moan and cuss me out between her pants.

"Fucking Edward. You're going too slow…" She said, trying to breathe with out going crazy, "uuugghhh…"

"I like it when you cuss but I _love_ it even more when you cuss me out." I said as I went back to assaulting her perky tits.

I began to rub harder, still slow but a little bit harder. Bella's breathing hitched and she began to squirm below me.

"Oh fuck… oh fuck that feels _so _fucking good… oh fuck…" She panted.

"It does? Tell me how good it feels, baby, tell me." I commanded seductively.

"Fuck you Edward, do me already! Stop teasing and get that fuck stick in my pussy now!"

That made me so horny had to stop myself from doing what she was ordering me to do. I needed to make love to her, not be another notch in my bed.

_Plus I love that she's begging._

"Not yet baby. Not yet." I said as I took out my finger from her pants and whiffed her juices. _The best and sweetest nectar I will ever come across…_

It smelt so delicious that my eyes rolled in my sockets and I before I could stop myself I was licking my fingers clean. "Edward…" Bella moaned as she watched me being assaulted by her sweet honey.

I took her jeans off and told her, "spread them."

She obliged and gave a clear view of her now soiled white panties and her tits heaving up and down because of her heavy breathing. "So fucking beautiful…" I said looking at her lust-lidded orbs. The same orbs that hypnotized me the fist time I set eyes on them.

I didn't bother to take off her panties, I wanted to tease her some more. I opened her legs a bit more and dove into the sweet treasure that was awaiting me.

"Oh my fucking god!" Bella screamed as I began to nibble on her swollen and sensitive clit.

"No baby, not god, Edward." I couldn't help but say. I went back and sucked on the cloth also sucking on her and making her moan like never before.

I took off her panties in a fury almost ripping them apart and I latched my mouth to her clit. I almost came.

The feeling of her warm pussy in my mouth was almost murderous. I couldn't get enough. I soon forgot that Bella was screaming when I realized her juices were spilling out. It was so much that I had to be quick or else the sweet nectar would be lost.

When she stopped convulsing and her breathing was back to normal she began to laugh.

"Now I see why girls love orgasms so much."

"Really? Why?"

"Because they are fucking amazing."

"No baby, _I'm _fucking amazing." I cocked my eyebrow.

"That reminds me…" She looked down at the huge tent in my jeans.

"Forget it. Today was all you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I put on her panties and then handed her jeans over so that she could be comfortable.

I made it look like I was fixing everything back into place as I sent the saved text to Emmett. Hurriedly I told Bella, "Bella let's cuddle."

She smiled and laid down on the floor, her head in my chest. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and clicked the control panel to open the sun roof.

"Just like TV." She giggled.

"Just like TV." I agreed.

"The stars are so pretty tonight." She whispered.

"Not as pretty as you."

"Oh shut up."

Suddenly the fireworks went off. The colored explosions shocked her and then soon after she was laughing.

"Edward!" She giggled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Thank you, " she smiled and give me a peck in the lips.

"For what?"

She continued to laugh and we watched everything in silence. The rest of the night was sweet and that was enough.

**

* * *

**

**(Three days later…)**

"Hey Bella."

"Edward, I called you with my mind!" She laughed as I enveloped her in my arms. I sneaked into her room and I got her when she was getting ready for the day.

"Really? Damn. I knew I was awesome but I didn't know I read minds!"

She rolled her eyes and just laughed.

"Ready for today?"

"Yeah, I need to return some tests to my S.E. classes and we're reading _Great Expectations_ in my English classes."

"That sounds awesome."

"Stop being sarcastic. Don't forget that we have lunch today, I gotta go!" She grabbed her briefcase from the chair, kissed me goodbye and ran out.

I chuckled and went my way.

* * *

When I waited for Bella to go to lunch later that day she didn't show up. I tried texting her but she didn't answer.

I was getting worried when she didn't get back to me every time I called her.

"Edward?" My mom asked me when I was in my prep period.

"Yeah Mom?" I looked up from my phone.

"Where's Bella? I need to talk to her."

"I don't know, she hasn't gotten back to me and this is worrying me." Just then Bella's phone called me. "Hold on Mom… Bella?"

"Edward, Jacob he-he has me!" She was panicked.

"What?"

"Jacob kidnapped me, help me!"

"Bella where are you?!" I wanted to run and get her, I wanted to kill Jacob and I wanted to stay with her.

"I don't know! He snuck up behind me and then suddenly I was here! I don't know where I am! Edward please come and get me!" She was crying now.

"Baby calm down, tell me what do you see?!" Suddenly I heard Bella's screech and the line went dead. "Bella?! BELLA?!"

"Edward, what happened?" I looked up to see my mother's worried face.

"Jacob kidnapped Bella."

In seconds my world came crashing down.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So there you have it. I hope you liked the date and I hope you finally understand what happened :D Any questions, feel free to ask me.**


	20. Comotion

**A/N: I will like to start by giving a huge "thank you" to all the story alerts, reviews and to all who flagged either the story or myself in their favorites' list :D**

**I'm glad (and a wee bit shocked) that I didn't get any flames on the whole killing Jacob thing. I assume that all of you are huge Team Edward fans, we all know I am :D**

**I just want to take this time to say, I LOVE YOU BRITTANY!!!!!!! YOU MADE MY BORING LIFE THE ELECTRIC SHOCK IT NEEDED TO BE AMAZING AGAIN LAST NIGHT WHEN YOU TOOK ME TO SEE TOKIO HOTEL FOR AS MY EARLY BDAY PRESENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(By the way, I almost died when Bill, Tom and Gustav said "hi" to me, Georg was too busy signing my t-shirt to look up lol)**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

_One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching. - Unknown_

"The impact did not affect any on brain activity and the brain itself, she suffered some blood loss but that was from other flesh wounds."

"So she's going to be ok?"

"We don't know for sure how this will affect her. We have to still keep tabs on her after she wakes up and is let go from the hospital. She may go back to full health but it doesn't mean it won't affect her in any other way."

"All of this because I wasn't a good enough father."

"Don't ever say that again, Charlie. We all know how much you love your daughter and all of the sacrifices you have done to give her the life and love she deserves."

"But I encouraged that relationship.'

"We didn't know this was going to happen. No one is a fortuneteller."

"It doesn't matter, I as a Chief of Police should have given her the tools to defend herself better."

I walked away from my father and Chief Swan. I needed to go see her myself. When I went to the assigned hospital room I found Emmett and Alice sitting on either side of her.

Alice had her hand on top of Bella's limp one while Emmett just stared at the blank and white visage of the woman I was rapidly falling in love with.

"Can I be alone with her?" I asked my siblings, voice cracking.

Emmet and Alice looked at each other for a moment and then after whispering their assurances that they would be back later on, left the room.

I held back the tears and sat next to her where Emmett had been sitting. I gently took her hand, being extra careful as to not get in the way of any of the many machines that she was connected to.

"Hey Bella," I whispered, "I miss you."

All I got as a response was the rhythmic beeping showing her heart was pumping. "They took his body to the morgue and they expect to give him a funeral." I said, trying to remember that once she and that_ thing_ used to be friends. "Only his family is going to attend, I doubt anyone is going besides them." I added with edge to my tone.

"Bella please get better." My voice came out as a strangled plea. I gripped her hand as I said this and I leaned my forehead into her hand.

I felt hopeless.

**

* * *

**

**(One week later…)**

"Edward, when are you going to eat? You can't do this to yourself." Alice told me as she tried handing me a sandwich from the cafeteria.

"I'll eat later." I responded, not taking my eyes away from Bella's closed ones.

"If you don't eat this I am gonna ask Jasper to hold you down that way Emmett can shove this down your throat." She threatened.

"No, I don't want to eat now. And I can take both of them." I countered stoically.

"Edward please just eat." Alice begged me, her harsh voice turning into a soft crackle.

I sighed and looked at her, she was close to tears. I was being selfish. Acting as if everything that had happened only affected me. I didn't feel like eating but even though I was choosing not to nourish myself it gave my family and friends reasons to worry about me. "Alright Alice, I'll eat but if I do, promise you'll leave me alone."

"I do, but I'll continue to do it when it's time for the next meal."

I sighed, I knew that she wouldn't give in. I took her sandwich not just to show her that I would eat it, but as a sign that I accepted her deal.

"Come on, imp, Mom is waiting for us." Emmett said taking his cue to escort Alice out of the room and leave me alone with Bella for awhile.

They said their goodbyes and when they did, I put the clear-plastic covered sandwich on the side table of Bella's bed. I took her cold hand and tried to create friction to warm it up. "Hey baby, I'm back."

_Beep… beep… beep… beep…_

"Mom had to get two subs for your classes since not many have an English Major and Sex Ed creds."

_Beep… beep… beep… beep…_

"Your students miss you…"

_Beep… beep… beep… beep…_

"My family, Jasper and Rose miss you…"

_Beep… beep… beep… beep…_

"I miss you…"

I was trying very hard not to break down at this point to I got up and walked over to the window to try and clear my head. I noticed commotion in the front parking lot of the small hospital. I parted one of the blinds and noticed that there were two burly security gaurds restraining a young woman that had a very familiar face, but for some reason I couldn't place her.

She was certainly was full of anger and fustration, no matter how hard she tried to get away from the guards, they restrained her even more.

Just then Alice came running, I shushed her, "Alice!" I automatically looked at the motionless Bella seeing if Alice had disturbed her. And in the back of my head I wished she had, that way Bella would show signs of life and possibly wake up.

"Edward, some girl from the reservation wants to see Bella because she blames Bella for Jacob's suicide!"

I stared at my little sister for longer than necessary

"What the fuck?"

"Yes, apparently she was-"

We heard some crashing outside and ran to the window, where I had been before Alice's frantic entrance. We looked down and this time the girl was on the floor almost lifeless as the officer that had once gone to Hillwicke when we called the cops on the mongrel not so long ago, was grabbing her by the arm and throwing her in the back of the cruiser that was his.

"Oh my god, they tasered her!"

"She must have been really aggressive…" I was glad she was gone but worried that she might do something to get to Bella and hurt her. And from Bella's status right now, anything could cause harm.

_Fatal harm…_

I shivered not wanting to think of that possibility as I said, "That's it, I'm not leaving this room 'til that girl is behind bars or in a psychiatric ward."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'll only leave when it's absolutely necessary. Tell Mom to get a third substitute and give her my apologies. But I'm not leaving room 483 **(hehehehehehehehehehehehehe…. Sorry back to the story ((Tokio Hotel fans would catch my bad joke hahaha)) ). **

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm not leaving her side. _Ever._"

**

* * *

**

**LPOV (Leah)**

"Let me go!" I screamed and scratched but their hold on me was way too strong.

"Ms. Clearwater, please try and control yourself or we won't have any other choice than to throw you in the cruiser and take you to the station and book you." One of them said. I didn't listen. I didn't care what they did, as long as they let me get Bella Swan and make her pay for what she did.

_This is all her fault. She made everything go wrong. She destroyed everything. He shouldn't have ever put his eyes on her and she should have never been born…_

_She needs to die._

_She _has _to die…_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: dun… dun… DUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN…………….!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like this chappie. Send me your love, it would be your early bday present to me if you review!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!**

**(Oh my god… I just realized… wow… I'm gonna be 19... Wow…. It feels weird… idk why, but it does…)**


	21. Special Thanks

**A/N: I just wanted to take the time to thank all of you for the amazing reviews all of you have sent me not just from my last update but over all. I have almost if not one single flame for this story and that is a big deal for me because it shows me that I actually have some talent when it comes to writing fiction even if its fanfiction :D**

**Thank you again for the hundreds of alerts for both the story and myself, the add on your favorites' lists and of course the lovely reviews. All of this has made my birthday a little bit more special than it already is.**

**Thank you for your support, and I hope that I don't let you down either in **_**Hillwicke Academy **_**or any other story I have or will come up with.**

**Seriously, you guys are the best and I'm not just saying that.**

**luvulotts :D**

**P.S. Sorry for the fake alert :D**


	22. Money Madness

**A/N: All I have to say is, "THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR LOVE!!!!!!!!" You guys are awesome :D**

**Enjoy this update!**

**A/N P.S.: Ok so the first part is the wee hours of the morning. The second part is the morning before, and the third part is the night before the second part. If you don't get it PM me :D**

* * *

**EPOV**

"_**Money never made a man happy yet, nor will it. The more a man has, the more he wants. Instead of filling a vacuum, it makes one."- Benjamin Frankin**_

_4: 32 a.m._

The alarm beside my bed told me in loud, red letters.

_Fuck, why can't I go to sleep?_

I got up and stretched a bit. I looked around at my surroundings. The simple yet cold hospital room I had asked for reminded me of my whole situation.

It had been three weeks since the whole kidnapping/suicide, and Bella was still in Intensive Care. The mutt was buried on the reservation and only remembered by his immediate family. Like I had predicted, nobody had gone to his funeral and instead had come to visit Bella in the hospital.

Unfortunately for me the asshole otherwise called Keith Murray was included in the influx of visitors. I rubbed my eyes in frustration remembering the morning before when he showed up…

* * *

Earlier that day…

"Hello, can you possibly tell me the room Isabella Swan is staying in?"

If you were to ask me who in this world annoyed me the most I would to say without a doubt: Keith Murray.

"She is in room-"

"Keith Murray." I cut the nurse off right when she was about to say the number. Murray turned around and gave me a surprised yet fake smile, "Edward Cullen! I'm glad to see you!"

"Yes, that's nice. What are you doing here?" I asked curtly.

"I'm here to see Isabella. What about you?" He looked at my hand, I had a fresh cup of coffee. "Ah I see, your morning fix, correct?"

"Yes, and I'm here watching over _Bella _thank you." Something in my gut told me there was something wrong this this guy, I just couldn't place it.

"Ah, well could _you_ tell me the room she's in? When I heard what had happened with this Black character-"

My blood boiled as he said everything so calmly, "She's out right now, no visitors. Sorry."

"Oh. Hmm…"

"Yeah, sorry." I tried to look apologetic but in reality I was trying not to throw my "morning fix" in his face.

"Than what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching class at your academy?" I could tell he was trying to keep his civil façade.

"Not teaching right now. I practically quit, a sub took over my spot. It was simple with the whole 'mother being the Headmistress and majority owner'."

"Ah, I see…"

"You do?"

"Yes, you're taking advantage of your mother's power."

I chuckled. The tension in the room became thick and dark. We were both on the edge of turning into two primal cavemen.

"I guess you can say that." I wanted to burn him so, "we've established that I should be teaching my classes at Hillwicke, but we haven't discussed why you're not in Devon."

He gave me a sarcastic smile, "Well you see I'm in the States right now because of some business. You know, contracts to sign, millions to gain."

"No, actually I don't know. For you see, unlike you I don't necessarily care about gaining more wealth than the one I already have."

"Really? And yet the Cullens are part of America's most wealthy families, in front of the Gates I believe."

"Those figures mean nothing."

"Ha! You are wearing your family's money, and you drive your family's money!"

"On the contrary, I bought everything I have with my own money."

"Oh come now, Edward! Your family's old money. You must have spent a couple thousand dollars in your short lifetime."

"I'm not you Murray. Last I remember, my sister who runs in the social circles, told me that you had a fling with Tanya Denali and spent an unbelievable amount of money buying a private island off of the coast of Spain."

He shot daggers at me and very coolly said, "you shouldn't believe everything that's out there."

"With your reaction, I could tell Alice's contacts were right."

"You're sister does nothing but gossip."

I laughed a humorless laugh. "There's a grain of truth to every lie."

"This has been an interesting and insightful chat, but could you know tell me what room Isabella is in?"

"No I cannot, for you see I know you're interested in her romantically, and I am here to tell you that before all of this happened Bella excepted to be my girlfriend. Therefore you have nothing to do here."

"Listen here Cullen-"No Murray, you listen to me. Bella is _my _girlfriend, nobody else's. I know you want her to be more than just a friend but let me tell you that I love Bella more than anyone can imagine and the last thing I will ever do is leave her. Especially in the condition she's in. Now if you'll excuse me, I've wasted enough time talking to you." As I was about to walk away he called after me.

"You'll see Edward Cullen, Bella and every other woman that is interested in you will come running to me!"

I chuckled and keep walking, leaving him in my tracks.

It felt liberating that I had taken that off my chest and told Murray off. But as soon as I returned to Bella's side, that satisfaction took leave and desperation came back.

I needed her to be back.

I needed her to stay alive.

_I needed_ _her_.

**

* * *

**

**The evening before…**

**LPOV (Leah)**

I ran to the cabin and cleaned my hands, again. They felt dirty.

They _were_ dirty.

The water in the sink was turning a dark brown and so were my nails. I hadn't gone out of the cabin or the surrounding woods in over three weeks after they let me go from the town jail.

Good thing I had cleaned everything up before they came and took them, otherwise they would have realized the truth.

After I dried my hands in with my ratty blouse he had given me for my birthday, I went to the old mattress and opened the top.

Through the wads of money and multiple cartridges I found the gun.

I took it out and felt giddiness envelop me. I caressed my weapon and held it to my chest.

_My only friend._

I took a bullet from one of the cartridges and loaded it into the gun. I walked into the desolate and lonely woods and stood in the foyer of the cabin.

I looked at the tree directly in front of me and imagined her. I raised my hand and slowly wrapped my hands around the trigger and focused on her.

_Die._

The bullet left my friend and hit her. Random birds fled from their homes and the echo rand through my ears. I bit my lips and kept pointing at her.

After the anger left me, I lowered my friend and looked at her.

"It's your fault!" I screamed at her.

Silence enveloped me again.

"Enjoy your last days of life Bella Swan. I'm coming after you." Still looking at the tree, I kissed my gun and grinned.

**A/N: Some of you may have noticed that Leah is crazy. Not just crazy like hahaha crazy but like mentally insane.**

**(I love fanfiction. You can do whatever you want with the characters. Hahahaha!)**

**Leave your questions, comments and suggestions! God knows I love them :D**


	23. Easy Bruises

**A/N: Thanks so much for you wonderful reviews :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

_6: 48 a.m._

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I fall asleep? I had a long day, I'm exhausted and yet I can't fall asleep._

"Mr. Cullen?" A quiet rap and a soft whisper was heard outside.

_Aw fuck…_

"Come in." I got up from my bed and looked at the young woman, in white and clipboard in hand. "Please leave the light off." I said as she moved to the switch. I wasn't ready to be blinded by the light just yet.

"Uh… Mr. Cullen I just came in to uh…"

"Nancy could you possibly tell me how Bella did overnight?" Nancy Ellis forgot how to use how to speak English whenever she saw me. I can practically feel her blush through the darkness of the room.

_So much like Bella, but not even close…_

"I'm sorry to report that there was no change in Ms. Swan's condition as of ten minutes ago." She flipped through some papers on her clipboard. I noticed something in her voice that was not right, but I ignored it. I gave out a frustrated sigh and ran my hands through my hair. "Would you like to go down to the cafeteria for breakfast, Mr. Cullen?"

_Oh fuck again…_

"Aren't you on duty, Nancy?" I tried sounding amused by her offer.

"Oh! No I meant- oh my god how embarrassing! No Mr. Cullen I didn't mean you and I- oh my god-"

"It's ok Nancy, I was just teasing." _Thank god. _"Do you mind if I change or would you like to see me nude?"

I heard a squeak and I could see her staring at me through the darkness, not knowing what to say. "Nancy?" Another nurse walked and salvaged her from my question.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"Dr. Cullen wants you. Oh hello Mr. Cullen."

"Hey Viola, how are you?" I asked the nurse that was also in charge of Bella's case.

"Fine thanks," she turned to Nancy who looked like she wanted to die, "Dr. Cullen wants you. Mr. Cullen would you like to see your father?"

"No thanks Viola, I'll stop by his office when he's free. Thanks." I smiled going over to the duffel bag Jasper had brought over courtesy of my mother and sister.

"Alright Mr. Cullen. Let's go Nancy." Nancy walked away, staring at me still. I smiled as I closed the door behind me. As soon as it was closed I leaned on it and sighed.

_Another awkward moment with Nancy. Let's add it to the pile. Let's see, how many are there? Oh yes… 12, 489._

I put that away in my mind and got ready for another day. I took a shower in my father's bathroom which was in his office and sat at my father's desk waiting for his return.

"Edward, enjoying the view?" He asked heartly when he saw me sitting in his chair, legs on the edge of his desk.

"Yes, Dad I am actually. Beautiful vista of Mom's portrait." I laughed.

"Yes, very beautiful." He said wistfully as he stood by me and looked down at the photo of his wife. I smiled and wished that one day I would have the same effect on who ever was meant to be my wife. Never getting over the newlywed stage.

_You're an idiot. You practically already found her._

I know, but I'm just saying.

_Idiot._

"So why aren't you in the infirmary at the Academy for the Snobs?"

"I wanted to check up on the hospital's progress, and some special cases." He said this trying to be coy as I got off his chair and he took his place.

"How is she?"

"She's well." He looked at me in the face, somber.

"But…?"

"But we don't see any change in her just yet. We have to be patient, Edward. She is comatose, she suffered a concussion, her skull is cracked, as well as a possible disconnect in her brain and lost a massive amount of blood. She's been through hell and back." He looked down and them back up at me, as if trying to predict my reaction to something.

"What is it?"

"I just spoke to Nurse Ellis and she told me that when she sponge bathed Bella last night, she found bruising that we hadn't noticed before."

"What?! Where?!"

"All over her body, apparently the bruising is recent."

"So Nancy hasn't been careful with Bella?"

"It's not Nancy's doing. She has been doing this for some time. She maybe young but she knows what she's doing."

"What does this mean, than?"

"We don't know Edward. We have no medical explanation or otherwise to explain why Bella's body is bruising."

"Dad, what the fuck is wrong with Bella?"

"You have to calm down, we will be more vigilant with her now. I promise that we'll get to the end of this."

I said nothing and slumped on the chair opposite him. I put my face in my hands as my father walked up to me and put his hand on my arm, "I will take care of her Edward. I swear."

After a moment of quiet, he kissed the top of my head and told me to check in with my mom and that he would expect me in his office for lunch. My silence was enough for him to know that I accepted.

When his quick footfalls and the click of the office rang through my ears, my phone began to buzz. It took a second to decide to answer.

Not looking at the Called ID I answered.

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Tanya?" I groaned.

"Hey Edward," I could hear her smiling at my recognition.

"How can I help you Tanya?"

"Edward, I just woke up from an extremely raunchy dream. And you were in it…" She was trying to sound seductive.

"Tanya, my _girlfriend _is in the hospital, she is in Intensive Care and you're calling me to tell me that you had a wet dream with me?"

"I know all of this Edward, but I can't help but fantasize about you and your little-" she stopped herself and giggled, "sorry, _big_ cock."

"Tanya you are amazing, did you know that?" I said sarcastically, anger bubbling dangerously.

"Oh Edward, yes I am aren't I? Now come over to the Red Lion and show me some of those _amazing_ moves you and I used to do back in high school."

"Fuck you."

"Edward, how dare you?!" Her sexual tone changed to one of extreme outrage.

"No Tanya, how dare _you_?! I just told you that my girlfriend is in the hospital, comatose and you call me to tell me to go have a quickie with you?! What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Bella isn't your girlfriend."

"Yes she is. I asked her and she said yes. A couple days later she gets kidnapped and practically gets killed and her attacker commits suicide!"

"Edward, you've been cooped up in that hospital for three weeks, have some fun."

"Tanya never call me again or else I'll forget you're a woman." I snapped the phone off and threw it against the wall, breaking it. I didn't care, all I cared about is forgetting who Tanya Denali was and going to Bella and staying by her side. And that's what I did.

**

* * *

**

**TPOV (Tanya)**

"You went a little far, wouldn't you agree?" Keith asked me as he took a drink from his tea. I placed my phone next to me, Keith and I were having breakfast in my room in the dingy, and only, hotel in Forks.

"I don't care, I want him."

Keith sighed and went over to the night table and put on his Rolex.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I'm going to the hospital. I want to gauge his reaction."

"Didn't you say that he told you never to show your face around Bella again?"

"Yes, but I don't care."

"Keith, why don't you stay awhile?" I asked going over to him and undoing his pressed shirt. I, unlike him, was in my underwear.

He grinned and let me take of his shirt. "Doing what exactly?"

"Playing." I ran my hands down his six-pack as he took off my bra. I curved my body to his chest as he took his lips and sucked on my six thousand dollar tit. My eyes rolled as I moaned and let myself fall on my unmade bed.

Keith Murray would do for now, but not forever. Edward Cullen was still in the back of my mind as Keith fucked me senselessly.

_Poor Keith. I see Edward when I see you. I feel Edward when I feel you. I scream Edward when I scream you._

Why is it that the beautiful can't have everything they want, when they want it?

_But then again, it's not easy being easy._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Tanya is a whore. But who didn't know that?**


	24. All for Love

**A/N: Hello again everyone, and yes I'm back. Everyone that has alerted and reviewed the story up to date are AWESOME!!! Thank you sooo much for everything and of course thank you for reading the story :D**

**On with the story!!!**

* * *

_The smallest questions hold the biggest answers- Unkown_

**EmPOV**

I looked out the window of my bedroom. The deep oranges and bloody reds of the sunset splattered through the sky as I graded some algebra tests from my Freshman. I gave out a sigh and rubbed my temples.

I was turning into Edward…

I gave out a dry chuckle at the thought and I went back to grading. An hour later, I had moved to my coaching duties and even though we were half way through the football season, I realized that the team was nowhere near winning the Pacific Championship.

As I was deciding what to do, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said putting everything away, deciding I needed a break. It was Rose.

I immediately felt warm and stood up to greet her.

"Baby." I went to her and kissed her. She was just what I needed to relax.

"I missed you at dinner." I could hear the special ring in her tone, telling me I was in trouble.

"Sorry about that, baby, I was doing some grading." I said nervously.

"You gave up dinner for grading?" She asked as she walked over to my desk.

"I know it sounds weird but true."

"How come?"

"Because I decided to do some grading and it just took over."

"Emmett, what's wrong? I know something's up."

"Nothing's up."

"Emmett, please. Don't peg me for a fool because that is not me."

I gave out a sigh and gave in. "I miss Edward."

Rose said nothing but looked at me with understanding. I went on, "I just want to see Edward. I want to see my little brother. I want him to be back to his broody self for just ten minutes." I let myself go on the bed, thankfully I didn't break it.

"Is he better?" Rose asked me as she sat next to me in my bed.

"Yeah. He's not great, but he's better." I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"I went to see Bella yesterday but he wouldn't let me see her. He said that your dad had prohibited any visitors."

"Yeah, Dad told Mom that Bella's body is bruising and apparently its internal bleeding."

"Oh my god! Is she going be ok?" Rose got up and stared at me, worry all over her voice and face.

"Yeah but we don't know how the hell that's going on."

"I can't believe everything that's happened to her." Rose said, almost tearing up.

"Baby, Bella's going be ok." I tried smoothing her.

"Shut up Emmett. How do you know that? How do you know that she's going to be ok?"

"I don't know that, but you also have to remember that my dad is in charge of her. He's going to do everything to help her."

"This is horrible."

"I know." I said as I held her closer to me, wishing everything would be ok. I didn't know that things would get worse.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Good night Nancy." I said, trying not to be rude.

I had tried going to sleep for half an hour, but Nurse Ellis apparently wanted to have a midnight chat with me.

"Good night Ed- I mean Mr. Cullen." She chuckled nervously and walked away, closing the door behind her. I gave out a relieved sigh as I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I shook my head and went on to change my clothes so I could sleep.

It had been two weeks since Bella had been in Intensive Care and since she was almost ripped from me. It appeared like no matter what happened she would get sicker and sicker instead of vice versa.

As I was changing my Oxford shirt for my white Hanes undershirt I thought I heard glass breaking far off. I waited to hear it again but I heard nothing so I went back to the subject at hand. I heard the same sound once again and I went to the window to check up on it. When I looked out the blinds I saw nothing and went back thinking it must have been a stray cat.

As I was pulling the covers over me I felt a pang in my chest. It wasn't a physical pain, but I couldn't explain it. Something came over me and immediately I thought of Bella. I wanted to shake it off but I couldn't. I sat in my bed for a moment and finally decided to go to Bella to check up on her.

I quietly walked through the hallways trying not to disturb the patients and looking for the nightshift nurses. If they saw me going into Bella's room so late at night, they would ask me to leave immediately, Chief of Medicine's son or not.

I went in to Bella's room and the beeping of the signal to her heart greeted me. I went over to the monitors and checked that everything was ok, when I saw that her status was unchanged, I decided to stay for a little while just to watch over her. I knew that none of the nurses would come in because they had already done their rounds in the unit and wouldn't be back for another two hours.

I sat in one of the chairs against the room and watched as the moonlight hit Bella's face and made her look like a sleeping statue. There was no color in her face, more so than when she was well, and the breathing tubes made her look weaker than ever.

I shook my head, and tried not to let the pain and sadness overtake me once again. I put my palms over my eyes and let the frustration come over me. I heard a click from the door and instantly got up thinking it was one of the nurses. I swiftly went to the side of the door that way when they opened the door they wouldn't see me.

I waited for them to come in, but when I saw the shadow of the person I realized it wasn't a nurse. The shadow didn't have the outline of the uniform as well as they didn't have a clipboard with them. This shadow was slowly moving and had something in their hand. I froze up and waited.

They didn't close the door, but they were locked on Bella. My eyes widened when I saw the thing in their hand was a gun. I felt absolutely frozen and at the same time I was furiously thinking of a way to get this person out of here without hurting Bella.

I waited a little bit more as they dangerously stalked towards Bella. I sprang forward and grabbed her. They let out a shriek of surprise as I tried to get a hold of the gun. I managed to rip the weapon from them but I couldn't go for it because I was trying to restrain them.

"Leah!" I yelled, realizing that it was the same girl that had been trying to get to Bella not so long ago, trying to ram into Bella's room but was taken away by the police. I knew the hospital and authorities had to know about this so I decided to yell. "Help! Anyone, help!" Leah tried to get away from me as she dug her nails into my flesh, but I didn't feel the pain because of the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins.

Somehow she managed to get hold of the gun and immediately I went for it. We fought over the gun. I put my hands over the gun as she tried to rip it away from me, but I knew that if I let go, not only would I most likely be hurt but Bella too. And although I didn't care about myself, the last thing I wanted was for Bella to get hurt. Not just that, but in the state she was in, anything else would cost her life, especially a gun shot.

"Tell me, why are you doing this!" I yelled trying to distract her while the nurses came to help me.

"She killed him!" Leah yelled back, there was a different kind of spark in her eye. She had lost her mind.

"Who killed him?!"

"_She_ killed Jacob!" I wanted to forget she was a mentally unstable, a woman and that we were fighting over a gun and punch the living daylights out of her.

"He killed himself, Bella was trying to get away from him!"

"No! That's not true! Bella took him away from me and when she had him she threw him away!" This made her loose her grip slightly but enough for me to win the battle. I held the gun to her as I scrambled to my feet and she got up, shocked that I had the gun. I yelled out the door for more help since no one had come to help me.

"Help! Somebody call the police!"

There was a small chuckle coming from Leah, there was an insurmountable amount of mirth in her face. "They're not coming. I gassed them. I got the entire staff to think that someone was breaking in on the other side of the hospital and when they all went to check I gassed them, and all of them are lying unconscious. No one is coming to help you."

"You are crazy." That's the only thing that could come out of me. She was insane. Absolutely insane. I held the gun as I realized I needed to get her to stand where I was standing in case I needed to shoot her and I wouldn't run the risk of missing and hitting Bella. Once again I used the tactic I had used before. I needed her to talk.

"You say Bella killed Jacob. How did she do that?" I started moving slowly to the right and she was forced to move away from me. I knew that if it worked, eventually I would have achieved switching places with her.

"She made me do it." She said in a slow and demonic voice, "she forced me to do it."

"What did she force you to do?"

"Jacob came to me trying to get me to help him her get back. I agreed. I gave him the keys to my grandpa's cabin in the woods to hold her. I made him think that I wanted him to be with her. I decided to wait outside and see what would happen." I moved slowly and carefully, achieving what I wanted, while I intently listened to her story. "When I heard what she said to him, about them being brother and sister it shocked me and disgusted me." I didn't understand this but didn't ask questions.

"Once again, she hurt him and it made me mad. I came inside to try and see what was going on and at the sight of the sadness, hurt and desperation in his eyes I felt an intense anger and I ran to her and struck her in the back of the head with the gun you're holding now." She looked at the gun that I was holding with a fondness that disgusted me, not just that but I looked at it too and I wanted to throw it away and wash my hands. I was holding the thing that put Bella in the bed and state she was in now, but before I could act on my emotions, she kept going, "Jacob ran to her, yelling at me for what I did and I tried to explain to him that she didn't deserve him. That she needed to die for him to move on. He looked at me with so much disgust and anger, I was shocked. I thought that if she was gone, he would look at me. And love me just like I love him.

"He told me to call an ambulance because she was loosing a lot of blood. I watched him as he cried and tried to get her to wake up, her blood all over his hands and clothes. I forgot how much I loved him and decided that the only way to end all of this was to kill all three of us. I grabbed the gun and told him to look at me. He was shocked when he saw that I was pointing the gun at him and I told him everything. I told him I loved him, that there wasn't a day when I didn't think of him. How I would kiss a stolen picture of him every night and pray that one day he would come home to me.

"He told me that he had no idea, that I had never made it known to him that I felt the way I did and I retorted that I waited because I wanted him to confess his feeling of undying love to me before I could tell him myself. Then he told me what she told him. 'I love you like a sister', when he said these words he looked at her and then at me and he said that he finally understood what she meant. And that he understood that they could never be, just like him and I. He told me that it was best if I killed him but if I really loved him the way I said I did, I would save her and take her to you, where she truly belonged.

"I told him that if he didn't forget her and try to love me than I would kill them both. He told me that he would never see me as a woman and that he was sorry…"

_Flashback_

"_Leah, please listen to me. If you must kill me, than take Bella to the hospital, if she looses any more blood she will die."_

"_No, I won't. Love me Jacob. Not her."_

"_I can't do that, I don't love you."_

"_Fine, goodbye my love."_

_End flashback_

"I shot him." I didn't know what to say. I was shocked, absolutely shocked. "Just for fun, I let her loose more blood as I made love to him."

"What a minute… what did you say?" I wanted to throw up.

"I made love to him, even if there was no life in him and if the only one loving the other was me, I didn't care. I loved him and for those moments I _know _he loved me." Nothing but pure disgust washed over me, I thought that was practically impossible since I was already disgusted by this… _thing_ in front of me.

"When I heard that they were coming, I put my clothes back on and his too and left the gun near his hand. I knew they would never check for fingerprints since there would be no doubts in anyone's mind that he had done everything. I ran for cover and didn't come out of hiding until I knew that he was buried. After the case was closed I went to the police station and asked for the gun back. They wouldn't give it to me unless I had a license and I bought it in the police fundraiser of declassified evidence.

"I got my license and got enough money to buy it back, that's how I have it back in my power." She laughed at her own joke looking at my hands holding the weapon. "I went back to the cabin and I plotted to come and kill her. I would have done it if you hadn't come in here."

"I can't believe all of the shit you have done."

"Love will make you do things-" A police cruiser was heard coming closer to the premises. "What?"

I could see Leah trying to think of a way to get away from the unexplained cruiser but I knew that there was no way for her to get out. We waited.

Five minutes later, the cops ran in, Charlie in tow.

"What the fuck?! Leah?! Edward?! Why are you pointing a gun at her in Bella's room?!"

"She tried to come in earlier tonight to kill your daughter." I kept my eyes on Leah, gun in her face.

"What?!"

"How did you know something was wrong?" I asked.

"One of the janitors saw broken windows and smelt some unexplained residue and he called the police. We've called your father and the morning shift doctors and staff to check up on the unconscious staff we found in one of the waiting rooms where the shell of the unexplained gas was lying on the floor." Officer Wesley answered.

"No one cares about that right now, what's this about you trying to kill my daughter?!" A furious Charlie yelled at Leah.

"Ask Edward. I'm done talking." She looked at the closed window, overlooking the parking lot. We were three stories up and I could tell what she was thinking right away. "Actually, I'm done living."

In a flash she was gone. Everyone scrambled to get her but it was too late. We all looked down from the window to the broken body that was once Leah Clearwater. After a moment of quiet, I dropped the gun and walked to Bella to check on her.

"Get that gun." I told the officers.

"Edward-"

"Charlie, it's been a long night and you have every right to know about everything, but just give me a moment to clear my head please."

I could feel Charlie want to still interrogate me, but he knew I was right. He agreed and went to check on the rest of the staff.

When I was alone and everyone was elsewhere, I took Bella's hand, "I guess I owe Jacob an apology."

* * *

**A/N: Ok that took longer than I thought… hahaha. See Jacob-lovers, I don't hate him as much as some of you might think, I redeemed him a bit. Hahaha. Ok so I hope that I covered everything and you understand everything that happened. If not, PM me and I will get back to you. See you next time! :D**


	25. Winter Break AN

**Hey everyone, **

**I wanted to give you the courtesy of knowing that I'm going on a trip during Winter Break to my parents' hometown in Mexico so it's gonna be a month before you might see any updates from me. Since I can't take my laptop, and I really don't feel like going to a cyber cafe and writing my very personal stuff there (it's weird I know, but what can I say?). I know I haven't updated in over a month and this is very dissapointing for all of you who have begged me for an update, but just bare with me and I swear that I will make up for the time lapse as soon as I get back. **

**Anyway, wish this acrophobic some luck on the plane rides going and coming and hope that I don't go Leah on my dear dear cousin who stole my password and wouldn't give it back for two months. And also being stuck in a small pueblo without much contact of the outside world. Positive point: I get to eat my abuelita's home cooking :DDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lol, anyway, happy holidays to all of you and have a happy and safe New Year!!!!!!!!!**

**Lots and lots and lots of love,**

**luvulotts**

**(If I haven't replied to your reviews tell me because my email wasn't working properly as of yet and I need to reply to them again).**


	26. Better?

**A/N: Hey everyone!!!! I'm back from my trip and I have to say that it was AWESOME!!!!!! I'm still a little jetlag so please forgive any gramatical errors or other mistakes in this update. I hope everyone had an awesome break and thanks to all who read, reviewed or alerted the story as well as flagged me as their favorite author or/and alerted me. You guys are amazing :DDDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight **_**in anyway shape or form… soooo sad………..**

* * *

_When someone says "get better quick" they don't remember that the painful memory will be there no matter how healed the body is- Unkown_

**EPOV**

The rain slowly hit my camel-hair jacket as I looked down at the damp soil in front of me. After a little while I put down the little bunch of bluebells I bought a mile down from where I was currently standing.

"Jacob," I thought carefully of what I wanted to say to the man everyone had unrightfully judged.

"I'm so sorry for everything that I've said about you that you don't deserve. I don't apologize for beating you up, or for cussing you out when it comes to the academy incidents but I do apologize for not seeing that in the end all you wanted was to save Bella. And finally understanding Bella wasn't in love with you and trying to make amends with her."

I looked at the white granite tombstone and set my flowers next to the only other bunch of flowers on the side. It was obvious that no one had come to see him other than his father.

I got up and watched the rain droplets hit my hands thinking of how lucky I was to be alive. Even if Jacob had tried to hurt Bella, he loved her. In his own, sick, twisted way he loved Bella just as much as I did if not more.

That fact alone made my heart break into a million pieces. Someone loved Bella just as much or more than I did and I couldn't help but feel my heart break.

What if when she wakes up she doesn't want to be with me? What if I'm not good enough for her?

_Cry me a river won't you?_

Oh dear god, not again.

_Yes again. How many times do I need to tell you not to be a drama queen?_

I'm not being a drama queen, you ass. It is true. She can get up and say "you suck Edward. Bye".

_Bullshit. She loves you._

Do you know what goes on in her head? Her heart?

_No._

Than don't say-

_I know what goes on when she sees you and when she's around you. She loves you._

Dude I just want to say sorry to Jacob, who's six feet under, do you have to do this right now, when I'm standing in the cemetery?

_You're the dumbshit that's thinking about Bella not loving you in the cemetary. I only come out when you're being a drama queen._

Just wow.

_Just do it._

Huh?

_Hahahaha get it? "Just do it"? Nike. Cuz you said 'just wow' and I was being funny by using your word-_

Thank god you're in my head and I'm not you outside. You're such a dumbass.

_I am you, dumbass._

No you're not.

_Yeah I am._

"Edward!" I heard someone call me from afar. I looked towards the voice and saw Alice running after me with a Burberry umbrella and rain boots.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"Bella's up! Bella's up!" She reached me and hugged me hysterically.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Bella's up! She's asking for you!"

"Are you serious?" I couldn't believe it.

"No Edward, I swear. She's up! Come on let's go!" She pulled on my hand and tried to lead me towards the cemetery parking lot.

I ran to my car, Alice screaming after me to wait for her as she ran through the wet soil in five inch heels.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Fuck, Keith." Tanya moaned as I rammed into her. I chuckled as I roughly grabbed her thigh and held her closer to me. The third shag of the day. Brilliant.

"You like it, baby?" My ego and cock fully swollen.

"Ye-oh fuck yes." She exclaimed as I started to rub her clit as I continued to ram into her feverishly.

"Do you enjoy this?" I asked, trying to not to turn from the casual shag to love-making. Trying to prevent myself from slipping was harder than I thought.

"More than any other fuck." She said sensually as her plastic tits bounced up and down.

I grinned on the outside, but winced inside. She only saw this as another fuck.

"Keith, Keith." Tanya was trying to tell me something as I was going into my own planet as I fucked her. "Keith!"

"What?" I stopped moving but stayed inside her.

"You're phone's ringing."

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Your phone!" I looked towards the night table and indeed my mobile was ringing.

I got up and answered, still stiff.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Murray?"

"Jones, what is it?"

"She's up."

I got up and looked over at the confused Tanya.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen ran into her room when his daughter went our for him. I looked inside the room and she was looking around trying to grasp everything."

"Did she see you?"

"No, I did it in a way she couldn't see me."

"Good. Bring the car to the hotel, I'm coming over."

"Yes, sir."

I turned off my mobile and looked over at Tanya who had changed while I spoke to Jones. "You changed?"

"Yes, obviously Bella's up."

I grinned, "wow."

"Come on, I want to see her." She threw my clothes at me.

"Why?" I took my dress shirt and put it on, shocked.

"I want to see her."

"Tanya if you go, things could go wrong."

"How?" She asked stomping her foot. I cocked my eyebrow at this but said nothing. Instead I answered her question.

"They would ask, 'Tanya why are you here with Keith?' or 'what are you doing here Tanya, I told you I want nothing to do with you, remember?'"

Tanya shot daggers at me realizing that the second example was as if Cullen had said it.

"Think about it Tanya."

"Fine." She told me after thinking it over for a moment.

"I'll call you when I get there." By this time I was finished changing and was putting on my Rolex.

"Fine."

"You still owe me a quick fuck you know." I tried to make her laugh. It didn't work.

When I got down to the small lobby of the so-called hotel, Jones was already waiting for me.

"Sir."

"Jones."

**BPOV**

"Bella?" A quiet voice asked me from the doorway. I opened my tired eyes looked at the person calling my name forgetting the massive headache I had.

"Edward?"

"Bella." My copper-haired Music teacher ran after me and gently hugged me.

"Edward." He gently kissed me as I took in his unique aroma.

"How are you, baby?" He asked me, almost crying.

"A little tired and confused." I said weakly, the headache returning.

"Baby…" He whispered, holding my hand with extreme care, I could see tears in his eyes.

"What happened to me?" I asked roughly.

"That's a long story, which I'll tell you later," he told me soothingly, "I just spoke to Carlisle and he told me that even though you're still weak, without any sudden shocks or stress you'll be fine and slowly but surely you'll be back on your feet and home." He assured me.

It did help. Not the fact that he was telling me that I would be ok with time, but the fact that he was here with me and noticing the worry in his voice made my heart swell ten times over.

He told me about the academy and how it was doing, and how the family and Charlie had taken rounds to watch over me, but I noticed he never touched the subject of why I was in the hospital in the first place.

Jake kidnapping me and/or what had happened to him after I had been found. I let it go for now, but put it away in my mind for later questioning.

"Bella!" I heard someone call my name from the door. Keith Murray, immediately I was confused.

_What is he doing here?_

"Murray?" Edward asked, anger in his voice.

"Oh hey Edward, how are you?" Keith seemed friendly and relaxed, while Edward looked like a rabid dog waiting to pounce. "Bella you won't believe how relieved I am to see you wake up! Everyone was so worried about you!" He walked up to me and lightly moved an even angrier Edward, he then took my hand and gave me the best charming smile I had ever seen.

That's not true.

Edward's smile was loaded with more charm than any other man I had ever seen.

"Murray I was sitting there." Edward said calmly but it was obvious he wanted to cut Murray's throat.

"Oh come now Edward! You can't hog our favorite English/Sex Ed. Teacher!" He didn't look at Edward as he said this, rather he looked at me as if trying to hypnotize me with his ice baby blues.

Maybe if I hadn't met Edward before I would have found Keith extremely attractive, but he looked just plain good standing beside him.

"Murray I-"

"Edward could you get me a glass of water please?" I interrupted Edward before he could say anything to Keith about his comment.

Edward looked totally taken aback at me and I pleaded with him with my eyes. He questioned me but I continued to look at with a plea. He bowed to my request and excused himself telling me he would be back in less than a minute, before sending Keith a death ray of a look.

Keith kept looking at me with a charming face and said nothing about what had transpired in the last moments.

"Bella I missed you." He whispered.

"Thank you Keith." I said, taking back my hand lightly.

"Bella-"

"Keith I'm with Edward." I cut to the chase.

"What?"

"I'm with Edward. Right before Jacob kidnapped me," I shivered remembering the blurry details, "he asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed."

"I see."

I said nothing and nor did he. We kept quiet for a moment and suddenly I was taken aback when I realized that Keith was kissing me. I was too weak to push him away so technically I did nothing.

I was stupid for now doing _something_, because next thing I knew Edward walked in with the water I had asked him to bring me.

"Why you little-!" Edward dropped the glass of water and rammed into Keith, who fell to the ground after being pulled off of me by the enraged Edward. I screamed at the shock and immediately felt pain in my chest. Right then I felt like someone had grabbed me by the chest and ripped me open.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell after me, but the pain was so much that everything went black once again. I had fallen into the hole I had come out of and I couldn't help it.

* * *

**A/N: Wow aren't I a bitch? Hahaha anyway, hope you liked this update and don't worry Bella's not gonna die or take forever to wake up, it was just a minor thing that's gonna be fixed. Meanwhile leave any comments, suggestions or concerns and I will gladly get back to you. Thanks again for everything and hope you have a great weekend!**


	27. Guilt

**A/N: Hey everyone ****so sorry for the very late update, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**…**

**

* * *

  
**

_Guilt is the very nerve of sorrow_- Horace Bushnell

**EPOV**

"Fractured jaw, black eye, broken leg _and_ black bruises and cuts everywhere." Carlisle read off the chart he was holding as Nurse Ellis checked my heart. "And not to mention the state he is in." I scoffed remembering the recent events. This did not help my cause with Carlisle, "Nancy please do that later, I need to have a word with my son."

_Shit he's mad._

"Yes Dr. Cullen." Nancy threw me a worried look and hurriedly walked away. The woodland creatures were running for cover from the storm. I on the other hand, had to face it.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, did I teach you to be a violent oaf?!" Carlisle barely ever lost his cool with anyone, and for him to be yelling at me, I must have done something bad.

"Carlisle, he deserved it!" I countered.

"How?! By beating him to a pulp and getting yourself in a hospital bed too?!" He threw the chart at my extended feet. I said nothing. He threw an exasperated sigh and walked around the room, "first with Jacob, God rest his soul, and now with Keith Murray?! What is wrong with you?! You were never this violent before!"

"Bella." I whispered.

I felt Carlisle hold his breath, not understanding.

"Jacob hurt Bella. Murray hurt Bella." I said simply, still looking at my hands only to look up at him with determination.

"Bella made you violent?" Carlisle demanded, knowing full well that his question was rhetorical, but I still answered.

"No, the want to protect her made me violent." I looked up at him once again, fiercely, "what would you do if someone threatened the most important person in your life?"

Carlisle looked away, now calm, "I understand what you mean Edward, but because of the fact that you and Keith went at it, Bella is unconcious once again, thank god it wasn't as bad as the first time, but you should feel guilty for her current state now."

"That's unlike you Carlisle." I felt anger once again as well as the rancid taste of guilt in my mouth.

"I know, but it's the truth and the truth can never be ignored or mistaken." He coldly took my chart and walked off before telling me to think over my actions of the day.

I threw my head back into my pillow and let it all out.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Broken ankle, fractured thumb and forefinger, dislocated right shoulder, and a mild concussion." A cute, blonde nurse told me while throwing me flirtatious glances every now and then.

"Send the bill to my personal assistant." I told her trying to get up.

"Sir please, you have to stay here." She said trying to restrain me, I on the other hand had my eye on her C-cups that were threatening to bounce out of her crisp white nurse's uniform.

_Straight out of a porno…_

"What's your name, sweetheart?" I said cooly, taking out my charm.

She started to blush and I grinned even more, "J-Jenna Monroe."

"Monroe?" I grinned.

"Yes, as in Marilyn." She said coming closer and pushing her tits to my face.

"Hmm…" I grinned as I took out my card, "here, call me when the doctor says I can do _extreme_ exercises…"

She took it grinning and slipped it inside her well-rounded chest.

"Mr. Murray." Dr. Cullen walked in, both Jenna and I looked away, unlike me though, she was blushing. Dr. Cullen walked over to Jenna and took the clipboard with my stats and looked it over for a second. "Jenna go see Mrs. Roberts, her arthritis is acting up again."

"Yes, sir." Jenna said dutifully, and then threw me a raunchy look before exiting the small room.

"Mr. Murray I will not apologize for what my son did, nor will I tell you not to press charges," I arched my eyebrow not expecting this from Cullen's dad, "but you see, you also had a lot to do with this incident."

"Oh?"

"Don't say otherwise, because I was informed that you instigated my son into a rage."

"I don't know-

"Yes you do. You kissed my patient and son's girlfriend who had just awoken from a three-week coma causing my son to overreact and attacking you prompting my patient to go into shock thus entering a comatose state once again. Now what you are going to do, and I say this with the utmost respect to you and the long-standing friendship I have with your father, you will not come to see Bella ever again whilst she is in the hospital. As her doctor and the Chief of Medicine of the hospital I take away your privilege to enter the premises unless of course you or Jonathan Murray are sick." I had never felt such a strong desire of protection before Carlisle Cullen started speaking that day, and to say I was shocked and speechless would be and understatement. "I will sign your paperwork and discharge you tomorrow. A nurse will come by later and give your doctor's orders."

He went to the door and turned once again, "and please refrain from hitting or receiving advances from the nursing staff."

And with that he left my room as calmly as he left. I gave out a long sigh and dug my head into my pillows, staring at the bland-colored tiles, thinking.

Soon enough, guilt washed over me.

_Damn the day that I fell in love with Tanya Denali._

I knew what I was getting myself into and I knew what I was going to get if I left. And I didn't care. My sanity was worth more than a few broken hearts… even if one of them was mine.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward when will you be let out?" Alice asked me drawing multi-colored flowers all over my foot cast. She did this to annoy the shit out of me, usually I would have yelled at her but now I didn't have the energy to do so.

"In two days." I said in a monotone.

"That's good. Emmett and the others are going to come later." She went on to write "I LOVE MY SISTER ALICE" in bright pink marker, "you know, Mom is not happy."

"I know."

"Edward you can't blame yourself for what happened. It's not like you wanted her to go back into that state."

"Goddamn it Alice yes it is!" I shook her off and all of the different colored markers fell of and scattered all over the floor.

"Fine, feel what you want." Alice grabbed her Marc Jacobs bag and left.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Esme came by after dinnertime and all expressed their anger, disappointment and pity in their own ways and all I did was stare at the wall as they tried to pry me open per se.

Nighttime came and I felt a sudden wish to see Bella just when my phone started ringing. It was Alice.

_At this time of night?_

* * *

**APOV**

The day after Bella had awoken from her second coma, I was walking down one of the school's many hallways when I heard two people talking. I was taught not to listen to other people's conversations but these voices sounded like they were having a harsh argument so I quietly went and checked if everything was ok.

The voices where coming from a closed off classroom and I immediately wondered how they had gotten in if no one was allowed in there.

When I got close enough and paid attention to what they were saying, I had to hide behind the door for them not to see me.

"You didn't do what we agreed on!" The unmistakable screech of Tanya Denali found my ears.

"Nothing ever goes as planned!" I gasped. Keith Murray's hushed screaming also found my ears.

"Well that's why you try and get things to go your way! You force them to go your way!"

"You aren't making any sense! She's in a coma for a second time, are you really that heartless?!"

"I don't care if she just came back from the bottom or Hell, Keith Murray! You and I know that you are not the well-bred man you say you are! If you were you wouldn't have agreed to help me keep Bella and Edward away from each other!"

_Oh. My. God!_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They had banded together to separate Edward and Bella?

_Oh crap!_

It was my fault! In my brilliant scheming, I had told a friend of mine that I wanted Edward to date the new English and Sex Ed teacher, and that little rat must have told Tanya…

_Damn! You can't trust anyone these days!_

I payed more attention to the conversation.

"That may be true but the real reason why-"

"The real reason why you agreed on this was to, and I quote, 'play Heartbreaker' End quote!" Tanya screeched again.

Before they could notice me, I ran to my room being careful that they would notice my presence.

I just couldn't believe it.

_Keith and _Tanya_???!!!_

Well, if two can play that game, I can too. And those two scheming pigs would certantly not win the game or my name wasn't Mary Alice Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? Leave your questions, comments and suggestions in the little green-lettered box :D**

**Thanks for reading!!! **


	28. Abandonment

**A/N: I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

_Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment- Known_

"Ok so you have what you need right?" I asked Jasper as he put all the materials in his bag.

"Yes, everything is set, all I need now is the room number." He looked up at me, determined.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I wanted to make sure he wasn't doing this just because I had asked him to.

"Alice, I want to do this. Truly. Edward and Bella have grown to be more than just colleagues, they've become family." He reassured me, his plan was working.

"Thank you." I smiled back, trying very hard not to blush. He smiled back, and suddenly the air became thick with something I couldn't really put a label on.

"Ok, well…" I said suddenly, trying not to sound too awkward. Jasper cleared his throat and looked away, his own cheeks stained with a light pink.

"I'll go to the desk and ask for the room number," his military side came into full effect, "I just hope my favor is enough."

"Oh, I'm sure it's more than enough." I said, giving him the piece of paper and watched him put it in his wallet.

"Ok than, I'll set everything up when I see that she's not in."

"Yes and I'll stay in the lobby in case she gets back before you're done, and stall her."

"What does Edward know about this?"

"He just knows that I have something to show him and that it involves Tanya." I took Jasper's cell phone and put in my number. I put it under "Pixie" since up until recently he had started to call me his little Pixie in private. "Call me if anything happens at all."

"Got it." He smiled looking at his new contact and put his phone away.

"Let's go."

When we got to the only hotel in Forks, Jasper went to the check in desk while I went into the small lobby and waited. I noticed when Jasper discreetly slipped the concierge the piece of paper I had given him earlier, and watched as the former gave the latter a room key.

With out turning to me, Jasper went to the small elevator and left leaving me behind.

"Ms. Cullen, would you like a cup of coffee?" Lynn Elliot asked me, pad in hand. Lynn was the oldest daughter of two, and unfortunately for her and her younger brother, her father had been hit pretty badly by the economic crisis and was currently out of work. Her mom was a nice woman, but living in her own fantasy world, not wanting to face reality and its cold embrace. Carlisle felt bad for Lynn and her brother that he paid her college schooling as well as was currently paying her brother's.

"Lynn! I haven't seen you in awhile! How are you?"

"I'm well," she said as she brushed part of her hair behind her ear, blushing slightly.

"How's Joseph?"

"He transferred to Stanford and he's currently working on the side."

"Really? I'm glad, what's he studying?"

"Sociology." She said proudly.

"Seriously I'm happy for you and your family." I took her hand warmly and she smiled back.

"It was all thanks to you and your own family that Joseph and I-"

"Alice? What are you doing here?" The whore walked in as I was chatting with Lynn.

"Tanya, hi." I said getting up while Lynn excused herself, "I'll come over and visit you later on, call me when you want me over ok?" Lynn agreed and left to wait on a lonely man reading Freud.

"Well?" Tanya asked, her bitchiness not leaving her tone at all.

"I came to see you." I said as calmly as I could, trying very hard not to look or sound nervous.

"Me?" She gave out a shrill laugh, "why?"

"Because we need to talk."

"Yeah right. I have nothing to say to you."

"Too bad, I do."

"Too bad, I have to meet someone." She said, trying to look down at me.

_Yeah right, bitch. Like you can look down at me._

"It has to do with Edward." I knew that would peak her interest, and it did.

"What about him?" Her defenses were up. Just as I was about to answer her Jasper walked down, stopped in his tracks and stared at me. I looked back at Tanya and swayed her to the side without her noticing. Jasper walked by her very quietly and slowly. The concierge said nothing.

"Not here and now. I'm waiting for someone to pick me up. Why don't you come to my room at the Academy and we'll talk there."

"I don't trust you."

"And I you. But I think as Edward's sister I have to tell you some things involving him."

"Fine. When?"

"Tonight."

"For dinner?" She looked excited.

_Yeah right bitch, just so you can have dinner with the family and throw yourself at my mom and dad? HA!_

"After. Sorry Tanya but my mom is really strict about family dinner." I gave her a fake smile.

"Yes, of course."

"See you tonight."

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Quite."

And with that, I left the lobby and walked calmly to Jasper's BMW. He was waiting outside. As he saw me approach him, he opened the passenger door and asked me how it had gone. I answered what the skank and I had agreed on and waited for him to start the car before I asked him how his end had gone.

"It went fine. I set two cameras, one looking at the room in general, and the second one by the bathroom. The microphones are working and the monitors are all set at home of course."

"Perfect."

* * *

**TPOV**

After my run-in with the imp I walked to my room and waited for Keith. For some reason I felt odd and cold when I did, but thought nothing of it. Keith was supposed to come by after his discharge was official, that way we could go back to our plans.

An hour after lunch he arrived in clutches, while Jones carried his overnight luggage. I waited for him to excuse Jones and set himself in my bed. I handed him whiskey on the rocks like he always asked.

"Thanks, I needed this."

"How are you doing?"

"Like you care about my well-being." He said, just as he was about to take his first drink.

"You know I do." In a weird way, I did. There was still something I felt for him, but my desire was to marry Edward. He was everything I ever wanted. He was great in bed, had billions of dollars, the status I wanted, and he was deliciously handsome.

Keith was everything Edward was, but he wasn't as rich as the Cullens.

"So, what now?"

"I was wondering if-"

"I don't want to do it anymore."

I felt as if someone had slapped me in the face and sucked out all the air from my lungs. I blinked a couple of times and stared.

"What?" I chocked out after a moment.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"Why not?" I demanded, getting angry instantly.

"Because I realized that it's not worth it." He looked away, determined.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"You heard me."

"Keith, we haven't even done anything because of all the shit that that skank had to go through."

"With all due respect, the skank isn't Bella, it's someone else."

"How dare you!"

"No, how dare _you_? You're the one that wants to force someone else to marry you just so that you can have everything you ever wanted, take them away from who they truly love, whom has had to go through hell and back by the way!" I was literally shaking when he said this.

"You promised." I tried to be calm, but it wasn't working.

"Yes I did, and I accept it, but I didn't do it just to fuck around with people's emotions, I did it for you!" I could tell he didn't want to say the last part.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just forget I said that." He tried getting up and I didn't help him, "I'm going back to Devon. I'm done."

"Keith!"

"Look Tanya, you can do anything and everything you want, won't stop you. But don't you dare try to force or manipulate me to do something I don't want to do. Find yourself another pawn." He took out his cell and speed dialed Jones.

While he waited for his bodyguard/chauffeur to come up, he stayed quiet. Finally the big oaf got to the room and Keith told him to take pack his things and that he would be waiting in the lobby, after telling him to book the closest flight back to Heathrow. Apparently he wanted to go to London first before running home to daddy.

"You're a coward."

"No. You're a bitch. And until you realize that you're wrong, you will never be happy. Ever."

"Keith, please don't leave." I needed him to stay or otherwise my plans to marry Edward and get Bella out of the picture would go to the dogs.

"That is not up to negotiation."

"Keith…"

"Good bye Tanya. Hope you come to your senses, and if you do, you know you always have a friend in me." For some reason this pained him to say, but I gave it no second thought.

"Keith, please…. My happiness is with Edward."

"You know that's not true. Seriously Tanya, no matter what you say, I'm not staying. Goodbye."

And with that, he left me there in the middle of my hotel room as Jones packed all of his things.

For the first time in my life, I felt lonely and abandoned.

**APOV**

"Well that was interesting on so many levels...." I said as i swiveled in my chair, looking away from the monitor that was set up in Jasper's room.

"What do you want to do with this?"

"I don't know... I mean Murray comes out as a reformed bad guy but still..."

"Why don't you sit on this for now-" Tanya inturrupted him from the monitor.

_"Hey Irina, do you still have that serpant's poison?"_

"What the fuck?!!!!!!!" I yelled looking back at the monitor, shocked.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN !!!!!!!!!! hahaha hope you liked this chapter :D**


End file.
